


Ignis de Obumbratio

by EmotionsofInk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Licorice focused, M/M, Soul Spirits, Urban Fantasy, Violence, cause I luffle him, self doubt, stubborn Danish mid-laners, yet another fantasy AU my overactive imagination has come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 86,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: One day you will find them, people you can trust...Eric has spent his whole life telling one story to cover up the other, but hes about to find that the LCS isn't the easiest place to keep a life threatening secret. His Soul is made of fire and darkness and power, and he's never trusted anyone with it, until now.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! :D  
> This is my new story I will be working on, I have such a love for urban fantasy and all different types of AU's and this was the idea that stuck! This story takes place at the start of this season and makes its way from there, please not that the "relationship" in this is very back-story focus, as this is mainly focused on friendship aspects :D Enough with the chit-chat on we go!
> 
>  **Chapter Warnings -** scenes of verbal and physical bullying

“Who can tell me what the three A’s of Spirits are?”

He flinched as everyone else’s hands went up, he had known in his head that this topic would come up someday, he just had hoped he would have known in advance to prepare his heart, his head, for the upcoming onslaught.

“Animal, attribute and ability Ma’am, although the second one is sometimes called element and some spirits don’t have abilities at all.”

“Very good, now who would like to explain the differences of the attributes and how they interact… Eric you’ve been unnaturally quiet.”

He blinked, griping the table in front of him, “I… ah.”

“He can’t do that,” The sneer came from a group of boys in the back of the class. Eric went red and held back tears. “Can’t explain something you don’t have, you don’t have a soul so you don’t have a spirit!”

He couldn’t say anything to this, just blocked out the sneers and cleared his throat, standing to answer the question. “Spirts are organised by these three categories and the rarity of them. Some animals are rare, while some elements and attributes are rare, while some combinations are rarer still. An example of this would be a sea creature not of a water attribute or a very common animals, of that of cat or dogs, having a strong ability like being able to talk to other people rather than its ability of healing and calmness.”

Eric took a deep breath, keeping his head straight as he talked, tears streaming down his face as he did so “To this day experts in studying Spirts and Souls are not able to determine links between the three categories and how they become rare, nor do they think that we have seen all the combinations available. Oh, but they found that in certain parts of the world certain animals and attributes are more likely. For example, here um studies show we have a higher population of the water and ice attribute than any other.” He nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment and then quickly sat down, hiding his head under his arms.

“Thank you, Eric, that was well spoken, will you see me after class please?” He nodded was almost hidden through his arms but she continued. “For the next few days we will be learning and studying Spirits, how to take care of yours, the dangers and people that can abuse their Spirits and some of the rarer cases that we know of. This is not, I repeat, not a place to show off your Spirits to compare them. There will be zero tolerance for this, is this understood?”

The class chorused their understanding and the lesson continued, Eric kept his head down and his face hidden throughout the whole day, dreading the talk he was about to have with his teacher. As the last bell rang, he stayed seated waiting for all his classmates to leave.

“Eric.”

“I’m sorry Miss, for not participating much today.”

“That’s okay Eric, I just wanted to make sure that these bullies are only using words, I do not want to hear anything about violence.”

He flinched, flashbacks of bruises and broken bones whirled through his mind. “No, they just… they found out and…” Tears streamed down his face, “They like to call me soul-less.”

“And that is not true Eric, you’re only ten… you have so much time, there are many, many accounts of people not getting their Spirts until they are older. Normally because they are strong spirits that don’t think younger people can not endure.” The teacher smiled as he nodded at this, giving the young Eric a tissue to wipe his eyes. “Now I don’t normally allow this, but if you want to not be present while we walk about this?”

“No, no… I want, I want to learn about them, I want to know all there is to know.”

“Okay, you just take care of yourself and don’t worry, I will make sure our principle hears about this.”

Eric cringed at this, he didn’t think his bullies getting in trouble would be a good thing. He thanked his teacher however, packed his things and left, making his way out of school. He had barely gotten around the first corner towards his house when a foot come out of no where and he found himself tripping.

Feeling the crack in his nose as if hit the concrete blood spilling forward.

_Eric!_

_No, you stay safe, you stay inside!_

“Ugh,” He pulled himself to his feet and tried to glare at his attacker, the look slightly lost however, through the bleeding nose. “Can you not just leave me alone?”

“Can’t leave the little soul-less alone, we don’t want you in our class, we don’t want you around hurting our own Spirits, killing them with your emptiness!”

“Yeah, you’re not a real person, a beat you can’t even feel pain.”

He fell to his knees as he was punched in the stomach, the wind knocked out of him.

_Eric, please._

_No, they are not worth it, they are not worth exposing you_

_But they are hurting you!_

_It’s okay, as long as I have you, as long as you stay – I can be strong enough, I’ll be okay._

He endured the kicks and punches and jeers, curling in on himself and trying to protect himself. Time didn’t seem to be moving at all but eventually the stopped, eventually the yelling and sneering went away. Eric was left alone, laying on the concrete, trying to regain his breath, his blood staining his clothes and ground below.

_Eric?_

_I think I’m going to be sick…_

_Okay, okay let’s get you home, hang on, please hang on._

Eric closed his eyes, and in a puff of smoke, he was gone. He woke, a few moments later, to the sound of his Mum’s voice, concerned and horrified, “Mum, is that you?”

“Eric, oh honey, what happened this time?”

“I… I’m home?”

“Yes, looks like you fell unconscious, and he brought you straight home, your wounds seem to be healing too.”

Closing his eyes, Eric held back tears. “I… it’s so hard Mum, they think I am a monster, they think I’m nothing, is it always going to be like this, am I always going to be hated?”

“Oh Eric,” She wrapped him in a hug. “One day, one beautiful day you are going to met someone, or a group of someone’s, that are going to accept you and they are going to trust you and I pray someday you will be able to trust someone enough to tell them your secret. I pray that you will find these people…”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to reach there, when will it be, when will I have to stop going to school, when will I stop ruining you and Dad’s lives for being the reason to uproot the family.”

“You are not ruining our lives Eric.”

Eric sighed, “Why me… why did the universe think I’m strong enough.”

“It wasn’t the universe dear, it was your own soul… you are strong, you are worth it.”

**[Present Day]**

He stood, almost shaking, in front of the C9 house, staring at it’s curves, colour and scale. This was going to be his new home, his new start. Ten years, ten very long years of bullies and school and running away had lead to this. Would this home be different?

_Do you think, this is it? The people you will trust?_

_I don’t know, we haven’t found them yet and… people’s views have changed, the world is changed. It’s a lot more dangerous for those like us at the moment… but having people around might help._

_There are a lot of strong Spirits in there Eric, I can sense them._

_Well, then maybe you won’t stand out too much._

With a deep breath to took up his bags and made his way up to the front door, his new life, new start was about to begin.


	2. Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your interest in this story :D
> 
> Just a little addition to the note regarding relationships, it looks like there will be one in here, although it's not a part of the main (Eric's) story and it's more pre-relationship more than anything. Putting it in the tags is a little bit of a spoiler but it kind of starts up in Chapter five ^^
> 
> ON WARDS!

Eric was a bundle of nerves as he knocked on the door, wringing his hands in front of him as he waited for the door to open. A few quick minutes later the door was opened with a huge smile.

“Eric, welcome come in, come in.”

“Ah thank you, Marissa, right?”

“Yep, good memory, unless you’re been stalking us all on social media, then well played.”

Eric laughed at this, looking around the main entrance as he followed Marissa, he spied a quick glance at what could be the practice room and a surge of excitement crashed through him. He had made it, finally he was on his way to his dreams, “Wow, this place is…”

“Pretty epic huh? I know a lot of over teams are all like ah team houses, so last year. They don’t work, blah, blah… I think we’ve got it pretty well sorted here, got a good thing going one and besides, this way I get to keep my job!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at this and was about to reply when a resounding, booming bark echoed around the room. “Ah…”

“Oh yeah, take cover, you are new after all.”

“What?”

Before Eric could even comprehend this, there was a flash of light and a large German-Shepherd, almost three times it’s normal size, was standing in front of him. It barked again and jumped, knocking him off his feet. A small amount of panic welled up inside him, until after a split second, he began to get licked. The Spirits happiness being shown by the thump, of the tail as it continuously hit the ground beside him.

“Ah, hey boy.” It barked again before continuing to lick him in the face.

“Sorry it’s the first thing I should have warned you about, Flash here just can’t help himself when it comes to new people. Some guard dog he is. Jack! Get in here before Eric gets licked to death.”

“Huh?” The C9 owner poked his head around the corner and widened his eyes. “Oh dang it, not again – Flash you little rascal, get over here.” With one final lick at Eric’s face, the large dog bounded off him and made a sprint, which almost looked like a blink over towards Jack, jumping up to land his shoulders, wrapping itself around his neck. With a small chuckle, Jack reached around and scratched behind his ear. “How many times do I have to tell you not to lick people to death.”

_But I was calming him, he’s a friend and he was feeling panic_

_Panic huh, and a large blue dog jumping on him helps with that?_

_Is he staying?_

_Of course, he is now part of the family._

_Good I like him._

Jack chuckled as Flash gave one final bark before dissipating, the white and blue swirling for a moment around Jack’s chest before fully disappearing. “Eric, sorry about that.” He walked forward, helping Eric off the floor as he added. “I can sometimes be a bit hectic around here with all the different of Spirts clashing and running around.”

“Speak for yourself.” Marissa teased, poking out her tongue. “Eyre has no such problems behaving herself.”

“Unless Lexus is involved of course.”

“Hey, she’s just a bad influence on her.”

“Much like how Andy is a bad influence on you?”

“I… can’t quite argue with that one.” With a small chuckle, Marissa shook her head. “Anyway, good to meet you officially Eric, I’ll leave you guys alone to make introductions.”

“Come on.” Jack indicated with his head. “I’ll introduce you to your team, most of them are back, Zach doesn’t come home to next week and Andy’s flight doesn’t come in tonight, but you’ve already met them, right?”

“Yeah, I know most of them, especially the academy players through last year and such.” Eric smiled softly, he had good memories of last year, even though he had tried his best not to get close to people, he could still call them friends. “And Andy and I actually live in the same town back home, so I have seen him around.”

Jack nodded, “I think they’re all out back, no, wait Jensen doesn’t really go outside.” He winked at Eric at this, who chuckled.” Maybe they are in the meeting room.” He made a sudden quick turn and Eric almost walked straight into a wall. “Sorry, in here- hey guys say hello to your new top-laner.”

Eric made his way into the room where, around what looked to be some kind of card game, the whole academy team plus Jensen, Dennis and Reapered sat. “Ah, hello?”

“Rookie of the split incoming!” Reapered called out with a grin, getting to his feet and walking over to greet the obviously nervous Eric. “I am glad you decided to accept my offer, we’ve had our eye on you ever since you stepped on the scene, ready to carry my monkeys, Mister rank one?”

Eric blushed, “Oh I don’t know about that.”

“Yeah, come on, I thought that was my job?” Jensen had gotten to his feet, walking over to shake his hand. Ever small, weird, misconception of the mid-laner flew out the window as Jensen grinned at him and added cheekily. “But you know, support mid meta, got to make you look good for your first split. They won’t know what’s about to hit them.”

“You think?”

Jensen grinned even brighter, “I’ve done my research, I don’t think, I know – it’s great to have you Eric.”

_I take back what I said before Eric, all that energy I felt, it’s coming from here, in this moment – from him._

_All of it?_

_Yeah, all of it._

_Why does that not surprise me… stronger than you._

_Eric, nothing is stronger than me._

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, sorry I just, zoned out… I’m just super excited to be here, finally… with people.”

“Right, well, come on over – we will deal you in – unless you want to rest up, or get settled?”

Friends, finally you can have some friends – get in there Eric!

“Yeah, deal me in.”

Eric followed Jensen back to the game, where he was introduced to everyone. He stayed up late with them, laughing, talking, just generally having a good time. Eric found it weird, confusing even, that Spirit’s weren’t even brought up. At school, at every other event he’d been in and been a part of, it was always one of the first questions. Here, it wasn’t presumed, it wasn’t questioned, it was just… there.

_Hey, Eric?_

_Yeah?_

_I like these people, this place, you haven’t smiled like this around people for a long time… are we staying?_

_That’s the plan, we can’t get too comfortable however, not until they know._

_They seem different though._

Different, Eric shook his head and closed his eyes, that is what he had thought about everyone else. He had scars, both literal and figurative that had proved him wrong.

_I know, but we still have to be careful._

The unease washed through him, crashing through his head, he hated that life had done this to him, hated that he couldn’t enjoy things like this without thinking the worst.

“Are you alright Eric, you seem super tense.”

“Hm?” Dennis was staring at him in concern. “Excuse me?”

“I just, sorry it happens without me realizing it, you just seem super tense and nervous.”

“You’re… Spirit sensing me?”

“Yeah, sorry, sorry it just kind of happens, it’s a really bad habit, you wouldn’t believe how crazy it was back in TSM.”

“I can imagine, it’s fine you don’t need to apologize. I think I’m just tired, maybe I should find my room and get some rest.”

_He’s lying Dennis, it’s something else – something hurtful for him._

_I know, Nåde, but we’ve only just met. We can’t push him, we want to be liked here, remember?_

_Hmph, fine, but just keep an eye on him?_

“Sleep’s probably a good idea actually I was trying to stay awake to greet Andy but plane delays.” Jensen looked at his watch. “Fuck it, two, nope I’m out.” He got up and stretched, a small yawning escaping his mouth. “I can show you to your room if you like?”

“Sure thanks.”

He followed Jensen up the stairs to his room, bidding him a good night before walking in. All of his stuff was already here, his computer set up on a desk with a post-it-note attached. “Got to have your priorities right, welcome to the family, look after these idiots for me – Impact.”

Eric smiled at the settlement, taking a deep breath and looking around the room. He wanted this, so bad. Too bad that it hurt. It was time for him to make some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone <3


	3. Snatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments, here comes the first real drama of the story a little bit of information about what's to come :D
> 
>  **Chapter Warnings** mentions of death and violence.

He had been planning on sneaking past everyone, ignoring the throbbing in his whole entire body, the tears we wanted to burst into and just go to bed. He wanted to ignore everyone but his politeness won the battle when he spotted his new team-mate in the kitchen. Pushing the fear and pain to one side, Zach dropped his bags in his room and went over to introduce himself properly.

“Hey Eric, nice to finally met you in the flesh.” They had talked plenty of times over discord and more recently on the phone and through team skype calls once the move had been confirmed but this was the first time they had actually met face to face.

“Zach, thank you, it’s nice to see you too. How was your flight back?”

A simple enough question and one he should have been expecting. One that he couldn’t blame Eric for either, but one that shattered him none the less. “I…” He stuttered, the words turning to ash in his mouth before he forced them out. “It was fine… really, really, fine.”

_Eric, something’s wrong, his Spirit is really weak_

_Weak, wait you’re not saying what I think you are…_

_Almost guaranteed, he’s been attacked!_

“Any, any way I better unpack and, and leave you be and…” Zach blinked as Eric was suddenly standing right beside him, a concerned look on his face.

“Zach, you’re shaking.”

Fuck, he had been caught and now it had been pointed out, he couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. “Actually, I’m not okay, I am really not okay.”

Eric froze, watching the tears, nope, nope, he was not equipped for this. He wasn’t in any realm of friendship with Zach to help with this. This kind of thing demanded respect, trust. Things he would have to work towards. “Okay, okay, the teams in the practice room, just playing some one v ones. Are you okay with them knowing… this?”

“Fuck the moment I run into Dennis, he’ll know everything… yeah, yeah they should know, I just need… to sit down.” He breathed out deeply and swayed on his feet.

Eric placed an arm around Zach, steading him as he helped him walking into the room where the rest of the team were. “Ah, guys, we have a problem.”

They all turned at once, noting the concern in Eric’s voice, it took mere seconds for them to realize something was very wrong, abandoning their fames to rush over to Zach, who Eric was helping into a chair.

“Zach, Zach you’re in pain, what…”

“The plane, there was a snatcher on the plane.”

The atmosphere immediately changed, there was a small, stunned silence and it was Greyson, his voice quiet, shaking that finally asked. “Is Hawk, is he okay?”

Zach shook his head and everyone tensed even more. “He was badly injured, I can’t risk calling him, it was bad, he tried to help the family, the ones that were the target.”

“I can’t believe it.” Andy shook his head, kneeling down next to Zach and taking his hand. “A snatcher on a damn plane, that’s crazy, too dangerous even for those cowards.”

“He was pretty determined, almost brought the whole plane down.”

In unison, Jensen and Dennis breathed out a sling of Danish words that they could only presume were some kind of curse. “Was the family okay?”

Zach breathed out deeply. “The little girl with them… he killed her.” He bowed his head, tears streaming down his face. “She was defenceless, her Spirit hadn’t manifested yet, it was too strong, and when it was forced out, when it tried to protect her – the power killed her.”

“Fucking hell.” The room went silent, dead apart from the small sobs and sniffs coming from Zach as he tried to stop himself from crying. “Please, please say there were consequences.”

Zach laughed slightly, “He got away… just, slipped away, with his prize…” The words were bitter in his mouth, he spat them out with venom. “To think he thought he had the right, that little girl, those parents. There lives changed… all for something to add to his fucking collection.”

There was a small pop of yellow light and a very battered looking fox was suddenly sitting on his lap.

“Hawk…” He carefully ran his fingers through the fur, trying to regain some kind of composure. “You should be resting.”

_No, I should be here, with you._

_With one final sob, Zach wrapped his arms around the creature, lifting it up into a hug and pressing it as close as he could to his chest._

_I almost lost you, please don’t ever… I could never lose you, I couldn’t go on…_

_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I never want to lose you either._

The silence continued to echo harshly through the room, the team knowing that there was nothing they could do, nothing they could say. They could only be in the presence, stay as a sign they were there if needed.

**[Two Days Later]**

“Hey, Eric, wait up.”

He turned, confused, “Zach, hey, you’re looking a bit better.”

“Yeah, rested and healed up.” He looked bashful, “That’s what I wanted to talk about actually. I just wanted to apologize, that is not quite how I wanted our first meeting to go.”

Eric shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize Zach, I’m just glad that you’re alright.”

“How about you?”

“Me?”

“You seemed, a little confused? Maybe out of your depth?”

“Ahh, well I guess – I’ve learned about that stuff hypothetically, but I never, have come across it.” Eric didn’t add the fact that this was because he had run from it every chance he got. He didn’t add he had never seen it because everyone he came across believed in his lies.

“Well you might have to get used to it, we’ve found that the LCS kind of attracts those people, just cause of the concentration of Spirits... we’ve even had some here before.”

“Snatchers, here?”

“Not just snatchers, collectors, unbelievers… killers.”

Eric’s breath caught in his throat at this, a fear filling him. Maybe this wasn’t quite the best place for him to be.

Sorry but, if this is the way it’s going to be you might have to stay in there.

Nothing new but what if they need us?

Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.

“Don’t worry though Eric, we all have each other’s back, we’re stronger together. As a team.”

“A team, yeah…” He took a deep breath before stopping himself from saying. “Glad to be a part of it.”

“Good, we’re glad to have you.” Zach patted Eric on the shoulder before frowning slightly. “Ah, that was still, not really how I wanted to introduce myself, hmm.” He offered Eric a small smile before waving goodbye and leaving him to think everything through.

Returning to his room with a small frown, Eric’s hands began to shake slightly.

_Are you okay, Eric?_

_All my life, I have been running from these people that could hurt you, lying to everyone so no one knew of you._

_But now you’re thrown yourself right into the middle of a place where they hunt, makes sense seeming the strength of the Spirits around here._

_I just, I want to trust them, I want to be truthful to them, but the truth is dangerous, it could hurt them too… seeing Zach like that, it was painful… All these attacks, do you think it had something to do Jensen’s spirit attracting its fair share of trouble?_

_No doubt about it._

Eric made a face at this, something in him, a yearning and a protective instinct wanted to know what it was, what made it so strong, but how would he explain knowing how strong it was and how would it look it he, the one that refused to show and tell anything, was asking about other people’s Spirits

_Or you could just tell them about me._

Eric made a frustrated sound at this, an annoyed groan escaping his lips. He wished it was that simple, he truly did but it was now painfully obvious that it was just as much of a horrible idea here as it was out in the world. He was beginning to think that this was a terrible idea, he should have just stayed at home, running.

He sighed, resigned to the fact that he was in this for the long haul, there was no running now. He stood for a moment in his thoughts before the soft beep of his phone broke him out of it.

‘Hope you are settling in! Still kind of salty that you didn’t tell me yourself and I had to find out by twitter!’

Eric grinned, the text from who he could almost certainly call his best friend lifting his spirts. ‘Here I thought you were tilt proof? Looking forward to seeing you on the Rift’

There was a small pause before the reply from Matt came through. ‘You have to catch me first!’

Eric knew he would sleep better tonight around the whole situation just from the small text conversation. Besides, if Matt and Sam had accepted him last year maybe, just maybe, his team will accept him this year.

As if being able to read his friends worry, another text came though

‘They’re great guys, you can trust them – maybe give someone else a chance to know you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading <3


	4. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and support for this story so far. I know there are a lot of unknowns at the moment but I hope that it doesn't deter you all. :D

“They want us to do what in the promotional material?”

“Use our Spirits as a source, like colours of the elements and such.” Jensen commented, his voice laced with annoyance.” I, personally, think it’s stupid and they should just stick with the white and blues. I mean, Andy and Dennis both have the whole Ice and water thing going on, so does Reapered. Me and Zach are going to stand out with our yellows and purple?”

“Purple?” Eric cautioned the question, hoping it was alright seeming Jensen had brought it up. “You’re Spirit is a dark elemental?”

“More like… non-elemental, the guys call is psychic though I think that’s the weebs in them trying to categorize it all.” He laughed slightly, “It’s a bit hard to explain, but the point is, depending on what your one is of course, Zach and I will just stick out and it will look weird.”

Eric suddenly found it very hard to breath. He had seen the academy players shoot a promotional short with their Spirits, something which the whole NA academy had done but he didn’t think it would happen for him, not the main team, like this. “I… isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

It having only been a few weeks into their growing friendship Jensen didn’t quite pick up the terror in Eric’s voice. “Yes, I mean it could well be, and besides, it’s like announcing to the world what kind of Spirits we have here, why not just roll out a welcome carpet for the collectors? Honesty…”

Eric momentarily wondered if Jensen meant his own (which he was slowly getting used to, although he could still feel the whiplash of the energy as his own Spirit sensed it), or any of the academy players. He hadn’t watched any of the other promos yet, only his own teams, and that was at their insistence.

“It just seems wrong, like it’s been forced.”

Jensen nodded, “Man, I can only imagine what Stixxay’s response to this whole thing, being forced to reveal something like that.”

“Huh?”

“Huh?” Jensen swore, realizing he had been thinking out loud. “Sorry, fuck, sometimes I forget you haven’t been around too long.”

Eric chuckled, “I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.”

“It is, you just… fit, you know, you belong on that LCS stage and I can’t wait until you get the chance to do so.” He went to get up but stopped when Eric grabbed his wrist.

His head screaming, his heart pounded. “I... I can’t do it; can they actually make me?”

“Can’t do what?”

“The Spirit, my…” He chocked slightly, his body shaking. “I can’t do it – it’s just too… too soon.”

Jensen, never one to be good at these conversations in the first place, tried to remain calm as Eric panicked in front of him. “Hey, it’s okay, they can’t force you. I can talk to them if you like, try to get them to see reason that it’s a stupid idea.” He thanked whoever was listening as Eric seemed to clam down in front of him. Jensen saw it, a small part of himself in him, he knew what it was like, he knew this fear. “It’s nothing to be ashamed about you know.”

“Wait, what?”

“Wanting to keep your soul safe, to not let your Spirit our, it’s okay – I did it.”

“You did?”

“Mmm, took a whole year for me to open up to these guys…” Jensen looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling softly at Eric. “I’ll go try and sort this out, don’t worry.” He left, feeling a little more attached to his top-laner, it seemed like there was something they had in common.

_Nicolaj, maybe you can help him?_

_How so Tusmørke?_

_Maybe you can help him become comfortable enough to trust, so he doesn’t have to go through what you did._

With a small sigh Jensen nodded, it had been pretty bad that first year with the team – he was astounded they took him back after how cold and distant he had been.

_We will see, we have to give him space and have his back._

_And stop this ridiculous promotional campaign?_

_Of course._

The more Jensen thought about it, the more it made his stomach twist and turn, this small step could lead them down a very dangerous and morally ambiguous path – one he wanted no part of. He just hoped he would be able to convince the management team to change their mind. He wasn’t too sure who’s final decision it was, but he figured there was no harm in talking to Jack about it.

**[Later That Evening]**

“I have had a talk to our marketing department and have brought all of your concerns to the front.” Jack didn’t look at all happy, and the team didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t happy about what they had asked or what he was about to say. “They have agreed to change what they were planning on doing for the LCS but said there is nothing they could do about the content that is already out there.”

“That blows, ugh – we’re just pretty much rolling out the red carpet.”

Greyson narrowed his eyes, when they had shot the content he hadn’t really thought about it, after all he personally had always been open with his Spirit, the stag even spent a lot of time just wondering around the back of the house, almost like a guard dog. Every now and then the team would ask, nicely, for Autumn to do them a favour and make it stop raining, or warm up when they had to go on some kind of run outside. The stag would just roll its eyes and comply – a little weather manipulation every now and then never hurt anyone.

But here were some things that did hurt, and the midlaner was now just realizing that there might be those that were not as comfortable to let their Spirits run free like he was. He glanced over at Eric, who looked like he was about to scream, it was for people like Eric, who held it so close to his chest, afraid that it would shatter if anyone got to close. 

“Do any of the academy players have any rare Spirits, did we expose any?”

“Not that I am aware of,” Jack sighed, “But for collectors sometimes rarity doesn’t matter – it’s all about what they don’t have.” He shook his head and suddenly looked tired. “I am so sorry for not realizing this was happening, I should have paid more attention to it, I may have been able to stop it from happening.”

“Wait, wait are you saying you didn’t know… Cloud 9 promotion material and you just, what, were kept out of the loop?” Andy looked shocked and almost angry, “Does that seem suspicious to anyone else?”

“You didn’t have a say?” Eric’s voice, much like how his whole body sat, was tense and strained.

Jack frowned, both at the question and Eric’s behaviour, “No and I dare say none of the other owners and staff knew about this too. I think, I should see if I can talk to the others.” He smiled softly, turning to his academy team, “I’m sorry, I hope none of you come to harm for this.”

They all nodded and Jack left, leaving both teams to mull over what had just happened.

“You’re right Andy.”

“Huh?”

Zach shook his head, hating all this talk of collectors and the team being a target, especially with his experience on the plane still pretty fresh and scared in his mind. “This is just, way too suspicious, I feel like someone has somehow planned… something.”

“Well… if something does go down, we’ll just have to watch each other’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support.   
> Next chapter we will be revealing what our "relationship" of the story is :O


	5. Soul Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments.  
> So here it comes, our "relationship" of the story. I hope it's a little bit of a surprise, I know it's not a popular one, but don't worry, they're just as confused as you might be XD
> 
> **Chapter Warning** Violence and language

“Are we still having the dinner, even with everything that is happening with the promo?”

Marissa shrugged a small grin showing on her face. “Hey when these guys want to get together there’s no stopping them – and besides there’s always danger, it shouldn’t stop us from living our lives right?”

Eric knew more than anyone that danger was something that was always around the corner, he had always opted for the running option rather than the living your life one however. “I guess not, but now isn’t there more danger?”

“If we’re al in one place – we’re stronger.” The comment came from Keith as he made his way past the two, the small, dark ocelot sat on his shoulders, the normal leopard like patterns of orange and browns bled into blacks and dark greys. “Isn’t that right, huh?” He ran his fingers through the Spirits fur, who arched its’s back and leaned into the touch. “Did you end up inviting anyone Eric?”

“Yeah, Sam and Matt are going to try to come, it will be nice to see them again.” Eric looked thoughtful a moment, wondering really what they would be doing, going about their lives like it was a normal thing to do after all of their Spirits had been our there for the world to see. Every instinct in him wanted to run. But he wasn’t that person anymore, he couldn’t be – he had to be stronger.

“Okay then.” In a sudden movement that made Eric both tense and laugh at the same time Marissa wrapped her arms around in a side hug. “Then you just have to try to relax a bit and have some fun, okay?”

“Yes, Mum.” Eric commented with a drip of sarcasm, laughing as Marissa poked out her tongue.

The two continued to laugh and tease each other, being joined by the other members of the team as they slowly made their way into the room with lunch, soon the air was filled with chatter and excitement at getting to see some of their friends from other teams in a friendly setting before they had to face each other in games.

“Wait, Zach – did you tell Will to come earlier?”

Zach blinked, confused at first because it was super weird for Jensen to call his best friend by his first name. “Yeah, he contacted me before saying he’s in the area and just will come by now, how…”

“Oh, yeah he’s at the door.”

Barley two seconds later there was a knock, followed by Will walking in calling out in greeting.

Zach just shock his head, “Fucking Soul Bonds, seriously.”

“Don’t blame me, Tusmørke was getting excited.” Jensen shared a grin at Eric at the confused look on his face, “Twilight, sorry, I sometimes forget to tell people, anyway, she’s pretty excited to see Dawn.”

As if it knew she was being talked about a large white wolf came bounding into the room, jumping right onto Jensen and whining slightly head butting the Dane’s shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. Will came into the room seconds later, greeting them all and shaking his head at his Spirit.

“Sorry, can’t seem to control her once she sense’s Twi’s around.”

A burst of happiness from his Spirit crashed through Jensen at the use of the nick-name that only a few people seemed to get a way with calling her. With a blinding flash of purple light, the large Eagle was suddenly perched on Jensen’s shoulder, twittering happily to the wolf, who barked happily and bounded off Jensen into the hallway.

“Go on.” Jensen told her, noticing the way she hesitated at first, “You don’t get to see each other much, might as well make the most of it.” He grinned as the eagle rubbed against him happily, a trilling song leaving her as she flew off down the hallways after the wolf.

Eric couldn’t help but notice the way the colours shifted in the eagles’ feathers, black and purple and white all at the same time. His head spun around in shock when he realized what it was.

“Wait, Jensen’s is she… Ultra Violet?”

He nodded, watching the shock fill his new team-mate, “Yeah, reason number one it took me a whole year to tell these monkeys what she was, it’s pretty dangerous having one around. But… it was better for it.”

“I for one,” Will commented, watching his Spirit play with the eagle in amusement, “Am glad you finally decided to let her out.”

“Oh as if I was going to stand there and do nothing while that all went down,” Jensen grinned and couldn’t help himself to add. “I don’t’ hate you that much.”

Eric looked from Jensen to Will in confusion, slowly, slowly piece it all together, “Are they… Soul Bonded?”

It was the jungler that nodded, Will taking a seat next to Zach and accepting a drink from his best friend. “Yeah, Twi saved Dawn’s life, and being a loyal wolf, it bonded them, pretty ironic when you think about it, but it works out in the end. I mean it did mean that I had to spend more time with this monkey, but Dawn’s happiness was worth it.”

“That’s so cool.” Eric had read about Soul Bonds, had dived deep and studied them at school, the idea of it had fascinated him. He continued to look from Jensen and Will who, after the initial conversation now seemed to be ignoring each other – Will in an animated conversation with Zach, while Jensen talked quickly in Danish to Dennis. They seemed, completely distant, and yet... everything he had read about Soul Bonds told him they shouldn’t be. He sat in silence for a moment, waiting for a lapse in both of their conversations before asking softly. “That just… I’ve never heard of a Bond when the Spirits are bonded and not those that… own the Spirits. You too aren’t…?”

Jensen and Will stared at him for a moment, and a small silence fell on the room. It was Zach in the end that burst out laughing, clutching onto Will as he did so. “That, is fucking gold, someone who barley even knows you thinks it to!”

Will hit Zach at this before answering Eric. “Ah no, I believe to be bonded, you actually have to like each other in the first place… I’m sure the universe is not that cruel.”

“You’ll be surprised how cruel it can be.” Eric commented, almost to himself, “But truly, nothing?”

“Nothing,” Jensen answered, shaking his head. “It’s just one of those things, comes from Dawn being a wolf I think, the whole supposed to be a lone wolf but is completely loyal to anyone who saves it.” He shrugged, trying to ignore Zach’s continued sniggering, “But no, ah, the two of us, never.”

Eric narrowed his eyes, wondering just how much denial was behind those words, “Right, sure.”

“You should tell him the story.” Andy interjected into the conversation, “Maybe then he’ll believe you.”

“I’m sure Eric has more important things to do then listen to me boast about how awesome Tusmørke is.”

“Wait, I don’t’ think I’ve heard the story either.” Dennis commented, poking Jensen in the side, “You’re very secretive about all of this kind of stuff.” He indicated to the rest of the people in the lounge, “Pretty sure most of us don’t know to be honest – you don’t really like talking Spirit stuff.”

Jensen blushed at this, “it’s just, no big deal really, there’s no point in everyone knowing and making a big deal out of it, it wasn’t anything special.”

“Nothing special?” Will asked with a weird look, “You saved my life.”

“I…”

“Fine, I’ll tell them – only because it would give me great pleasure in making you embarrassed.”

**[Early January, 2016]**

Jensen looked up at the sudden crash and howl that echoed around the house, he sighed at the sudden appearance of the large white wolf, that barked at him before running past, through the walls and into the garden outside. Muttering under his breath in Danish as he tried to continue to read through some notes.

“You still don’t approve of him running lose, do you?”

With a sigh the midlaner looked up and rose an eyebrow at Will, who was walking back into the house after his season off the team. “What you think is appropriate for your soul to be doing is up to you Hartman, I would just personally, find it un-nerving, and too exposing.”

“I can sense him, and he loves this place too much to even control on weather he runs around or not.” Will just shrugged, narrowing his eyes at Jensen as the blonde muttered something under his breath. “And you, still don’t trust your team-mates to let them in, even a little bit.”

Jensen’s voice was set in anger as he replied, “It’s not the team I don’t trust – it’s everyone else.”

Knowing from the tone of voice to drop the topic Will decided to change it, fast, “So just you, where’s everyone else?”

“They’ll be back in a sec, just doing some errands.” He frowned as his phone rang, Zach’s number flashing across his screen. “Speaking of.” He answered the phone with a small smile on his face. “What, missed me so much that you had to call already Zach? Wait, whoa, whoa – I can’t hear you – slow down.”

Will watched in apprehension as Jensen’s face got paler and paler, his eyes widening. “Are, are you sure, in the area, coming our way? Ah… yeah, yeah Zach I have to go, we have to.” He snapped the phone closed and immediately spun around on the spot, “You need to get Dawn back in here right now – there’s a siphon Spirit on the loose, in the hands of a collector.”

The jungler blanched at this, turning as pale as Jensen was, with a quick nod he ran out the door, Jensen following him in a quick sprint. The two frowned and Will swore when he realized his Spirit wasn’t anywhere in sight. Trying his best to calm down he reached out, a wave of relief flowing through him as he felt her just on the other side of the house and urged her back – trying to stress to the wolf the importance.

“She’s on her way back, fuck… I know this is the point where you say you told me so.”

“Let’s just, save the I told you so’s for when we’re all safe, okay? Look, here she comes.”

Will turned to the side at this, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the wolf running up to him. The relief turned into panic and utter shock as a black beam of light crashed straight into Dawn, causing a howl of pain and for it to tumble onto the ground. A cry escaped his lips, that was both Dawn’s name and one of pain, as it vibrated through his whole body.

“Hey, hey – I got you.”

Will hadn’t noticed that he had fallen sideways, the pain causing him to stumble slightly into Jensen.

“This, no, no this can’t be happening…”

_Will! Will, where are you – I can’t sense you, please…_

_I’m right here, right – you’re going to be okay, you have to be._

_No, no you need to leave, you need to not be here… you need to not see this._

Dawn was slowly getting to her feet, the wolf shaking off the first snare, turning towards where the beam had crashed into her. Straightening she growled, turning her back on Jensen and Will, protecting them as the Spirit moved out of the shadow. A large Stag, its antlers covered in moss in vines, it’s fur the colour of a forest floor. It’s eyes glowed black, lowering its head, ready to attack, to charge.

“Now, now Marauder, there’s no need for that - perhaps we can come to some kind of agreement.” He decided to show himself, appearing beside the large Spirit and placing a hand on it’s hide. Turning his head to see Jensen and Will, the later still breathing slightly heavily, slumped against his team mates side. “I see that this fine specimen is yours good Sir, you know, you really should let them loose by themselves, they are made to be contained.”

“Fuck you! They are not, they shouldn’t have to be but it’s assholes like you that make it so.” Will pushed his way out of Jensen’s grip and made to walk over to the man. “What gives you the damn right?”

“My right, my dear Son – my Spirit, my Soul gives me the right… why would it have such an ability if it wasn’t meant to use it.” He snapped his fingers and the Stag charged, he continued talking through the howl that came from Dawn and the cry from Will. “And right now, you are in my way and even though I have plenty of wolves in my collection – this one’s… oh her fur is so beautiful.”

“Shut up, just… shut…” Will could barley breath, the pain crashing through him causing him to fall to the ground. “Get away from her, please just, get…”

“Will.” Jensen was by his side in an instant, his fear increasing at the sight of the blood dripping down his nose. “I…” Something in Jensen just snapped, “I’ve got this, don’t worry, just – just hang in there.”

“What…” Will’s vision was slightly fuzzy, as he watched Jensen move forward, he wasn’t too sure what it was, but he was pretty sure the mid-laner was glowing a dark purple, it swirled and moved around him. It took him a few moments through the pain to realize what was going on. “Oh… ooo.”

“Hey asshole!” Jensen yelled at the man, striding forward as quickly as he could, “You want something that you don’t have, you’re looking at it. So why don’t you fucking pick on someone your own size.” With a burst of light, and an angry screech, wings exploded through the sky and a large eagle soared above Jensen before landing on Jensen’s shoulder. “You want a beautiful colour, come and get it.”

The stag turned towards Jensen, leaving an injured Dawn behind him as he walked slowly towards them.

“Oh, look what you were hiding – a colour changing coat – how beautiful.”

“Not colour changing you bastard.” Jensen smirked at him, as the eagle rose, its wings beating faster, creating wisps of wing as it rose up. “It’s Ultra Violet, and you can’t touch -what you can’t see.” In a blink of an eye, it disappeared, wrapping itself around the colours of the sky. “And now you’re going to regret coming here, no one, and I mean fucking no one messes with anyone from my family.”

**[Present Day]**

“And I don’t know what happened after that because I passed out from pain.” Will commented with a laugh, “But I did wake up on the couch inside with Dawn curled around me – so that happened.” He smirked at Jensen who was blushing slightly, “Pretty sure that involved some kind of life saving?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah I carried you in, and Tusmørke carried in Dawn, and we just waited for you both to wake up.” Jensen sighed, resigned at all of the people staring at him waiting for some kind of ending to what happened. “Okay, ugh, fine – long story short we got him to leave, okay – we both get a little pissed when people get hurt in front of us. So, Twi managed to fight him off, helps that she was invisible the whole time.”

Will shook his head at this, “Still so annoyed I didn’t get to see that – would have been so cool.” He grinned, “So, it took me almost dying for us to finally get to see Jensen’s Spirit, you were a bit more open with it after that.”

“Didn’t help that Dawn and Tusmørke received their bond, so it would have been kind of cruel to keep them away from each other.” Jensen just shrugged, “And besides, the whole Collector world kind of found out after that, I wasn’t going to keep it from you all when it could put you in danger.”

Eric was glancing from Jensen to Will, and back again with a confused look on his face. He didn’t get it, really, he didn’t understand what the feel in the air was, but it was crackling with the kind of energy that made him love the talks and discussion of Spirits and made him hate himself for not having the strength and courage to tell people his secret. The crackling of the energy that he was with people that cared about Spirts and each other. 

It certainly was a nice change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D There we go, now as said this wont be a part of the main story, it will come into play now and then :)  
> As a question regarding updates - I'm pretty much posting once the next chapter is written to be one ahead (IE, chapter six is already done, and I will post it once chapter seven is done). Which is why they're coming quick. ^^
> 
> thank you all for reading, any comments would be appreciated, as for questions, ask away ;)


	6. Drowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I look forward to sharing the little snippets of our "relationship" with you guys in future chapter, for now however, things are about to get a little crazy.... ;)
> 
> **Chapter Warnings** Violence

The evening air was warm, something which he wasn’t really expecting for the time of year. Eric wasn’t really complaining however, it made the upcoming evening with friends and his team mates more enjoyable. In fact, it would be the first time he had spent time out in the large pool area of the house.

“You doing alright there Eric, you look rather tense?”

He jumped at the sound of the voice, giving Andy a small smile as he walked up to him. “What, oh sorry, sorry I was just thinking… I’m still a little taken back by this afternoon.”

“Ah.” Andy grinned, “Don’t worry, they’re been denying it for years, there both too stubborn to realize it… I’m actually more concerned at what it will take for it to finally sink in…”

“Oh, I mean – but don’t Soul Bonds, have this thing? Like them being able to feel each other’s pain or something.” Eric looked thoughtful for a moment, “Surely that has come up at some point?”

“It has, but you have to take into account Will’s Spirit has the ability to feel others pain normally, so he just uses that excuse.”

Eric wrinkled his nose at his, “More denial, why does that not surprise me.”

Andy just laughed at this, wrapping an arm around Eric’s shoulder as he did so. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to these idiots eventually.”

“Nah, I think I’d rather hope they just keep surprising me.” Eric commented with a small smile as the two of them continued to walk through the pool party. He couldn’t help but notice how many Spirits were around and out, interacting with each other. “It’s so… refreshing how comfortable everything is around here, I wish… well I wish that I could…”

The support put a reassuring hand on Eric’s shoulder, “It’s okay, it takes time, I mean you’ve only known most of us for a few short weeks now, you can’t be expected to bare your soul so willingly and so soon.”

“A lot of people expect that however, I guess I only have the worst to compare it to.” He looked troubled for a moment, before letting out a surprised laugh as a bubble of water exploded over his head.

“Lexus!” Any chided, turning towards the pool where his Spirit was playfully swimming.

_Why did you do that?_

_He looked sad, I was helping to cheer him up._

_By soaking him with water?_

_Hey, it was warm – and he’s stopped looking sad! I was just saying hello._

Any just sighed at this, turning to Eric as he did so. “Sorry about that, Lexus seems to think that is an appropriate way of greeting people.”

“It’s fine, really.” Eric chuckled slightly, his eyes moved to the pool where the dolphin was skimming the surface. Lexus chirped happily at him, water flowing above her head to make a love heart before disappearing back into the pool. “She’s playful.”

“Cheeky more like it and, oh here comes Eyre, double the trouble.”

Eric watched as Marissa’s spirit landed on top of Lexus’s back, the fire playfully snapping at the Dolphin before it dived under the water, the swan still on it’s back, the two reappeared moments later – the fire on the swan’s back still burning.

“What in the world?”

“Eyre is un affected by other elements.” Marissa suddenly appeared behind the two of them, watching as Dolphin and Swan played together in the water. “Pretty neat huh?”

“Neat? That’s pretty rare Rissa,” Eric watched as a few other water and ice Spirits joined the two in the pool almost like they were playing a game of tag with each other. “Is this team just a beacon that attracts rare Spirits or something?”

“Nah, not just the team, the LCS in general.” Marissa grinned, “Which reminds me, the reason I came over, Sama and Matt are here Eric, they are looking for you.” She looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before adding. “Eric, do… do you know if it’s true that… Sam’s Spirit can siphon?”

Eric sighed, “Yeah, but it’s… like anything, like dogs you know. No breed or type is violent by nature, it’s the owners. The same with Spirits, just because a Spirit has a dark ability, does not mean it’s dark itself. I know for a face that Sam has never used the ability, Eclipse may look menacing but he’s one of the gentlest Spirits I’ve ever met.”

“I thought as much.” Marissa nodded, “It’s just hard to break the stigma, I feel horrid for even thinking it.”

“It’s okay, there is stigma around… everything.” His stomach twisted, “It’s hard to break away from them. Anyway, I better go and find them, I haven’t seen them since last year after all.”

“Haha, very funny!” Marissa called out after him, it was, after all, only the first week of January. With a shake of her head she turned to Andy, only to notice how he was keeping his eyes solely towards Eric. “Is everything okay Andes?”

“Mmm, I’m just worried about him, I guess, something seems off.”

“Well, you just got to keep a eye on him, right?”

“Mmm, right.”

**x-x-x**

“Now who in their right mind would invite you two idiots?”

“Hey, if that’s the case. Doesn’t that make you the largest idiot out of all of us.” Sam grinned, pulling his friends into a hug. “Nice digs you’ve got here Lico.”

“Yeah,” Matt joined in, hugging Eric as well, “You’re moving up in the world, haven’t forgotten us little people already have you?”

“Hey, I’m not the only one who made it to LCS come on guys.”

“Ah yes, but you are the only one that made it onto C9 of all damn teams.” Matt commented with a grin, “How is the Org treating you?”

“I mean, I haven’t been here long, but good yeah… I think.”

“How’s the trust thing coming along?”

Eric sighed, leave it to Sam to bring it up right up the bat and so bluntly. “Okay, I guess. They have been all so open and trusting with me, so it’s hard to hold back. I mean, they don’t seem to mind… it took Jensen a whole year before the team learned of his Spirit.”

“That’s understandable.” Sam motioned to where the c9 midlaner stood, talking quickly to Soren, the TSM midlaner laughing and shaking his head. Above them, two eagles flew around each other, Jensen’s rarer colours shifting and moving with the light. “Don’t really blame him for that, it’s rare enough to see larger birds here in the US but for it not to be the wind element, and the colours? Amazing.”

“It’s dangerous and he recognized that, maybe I should take a leaf out of his book and wait a whole year.”

“Somehow, I don’t think you will be able to get away with that Eric, with those promo’s and how volatile Spirt and Souls are. Did you hear that Spirit related deaths are at a record high, people abusing their powers?” Sam shook his head, becoming silent.

His mind turned to his own Spirit, Eclipse was happy staying within him, knowing what the presence of a Siphon Spirit could do at these kinds of gatherings. He always wondered, just what kind of world they would be in if more people chose not to use the dangerous power.

_The world could be a lot safer place if there were more Souls like you, my friend. I will never use this power, because I don’t want to ruin our bond because I know that it is wrong._

_I just wish more people had that same belief Eclipse, then meetings like this could happen more often._

_It is nice to see Spirits and Souls so free._

_One day, one day my friend, you will be too._

_I look forward to that day with gladness._

“Do your team mates all know about Eclipse?”

Sam nodded, “We’ve been very open about it and they have all met him and their Spirits have as well. He’s welcomed in the team.”

Eric could hear the relief in Sam’s voice at this and he smiled. “Good I am happy for you, truly.”

“Thank you, one day I hope to be happy for you.”

Matt chuckled at the unsubtle hint while Eric blushed muttering something under his breath. He was about to reply with something sarcastic but his comment was drowned out and his breath let him. A large explosion from the back end of the garden.

The ground shook and the party was suddenly washed in smoke and dust, someone or something as coming.

**x-x-x**

Jack and Reapered had been walking together near the back of the garden when the explosion happened, causing both of them to be pushed off their feet, ears ringing and heads spinning.

“Flash!” The large German Shepherd was at Jack’s side in seconds. _Go, go warn the others, get everyone out!_

The spirit, although not wanting to leave Jack’s side, obeyed instantly, sensing the fear Jack had for his team and those gathered. Shaking, Jack let Reapered pull him to his feet, glad of the large white and blue tiger that was standing its ground in front of them.

The tiger growled, pawing the ground, wisps of mist and ice creeping out from its paws.

“Whoever you are – leave!” Reapered called out the Spirit roaring with to accompany the anger in the coach’s voice. “We do not want any trouble but we will fight to protect.”

“Protect? My dear coach, as menacing as your beautiful Spirit is, we have done our research. He can’t hurt anyone, he’s only useful after the fight, nothing but delays, am I right?”

Reapered flinched at this but urged Haengbog to stand their ground. It was true, they may have only had the ability to heal and create elemental barriers but it was enough o hold them off, to hopefully gives those that needed time.

_This is our family and we will protect it!_

By now the smoke had cleared, Reapered and Jack had to force themselves not to flinch as no less than men stood in front of them, powerful Spirts by their side.

“Oh look.” Jack commented, his voice dry with sarcasm, “It’s a party.”

“Surprise.”

There was a flash of red light and they charged, straight at the two of them as Haengbog drew all their strength to throw up the strongest barrier that they could. Time, all what they could give now, was time.

**x-x-x**

Flash’s warning was enough for them to all prepare themselves, arguments broke out between friends regarding running, hiding rare spirits or telling people that they wouldn’t be able to fight back.

As a burst of red light crashed through the horizon, Sam and Matt lost sight of Eric. “Damn it, Eric, get back here you’ll only get yourself hurt!”

Eric, who was running forward towards his team, heard the yell on the wind but ignored it as he ignored the concerned looks shot his way from others that had heard the call. Eric come to a sudden stop near the pool almost running into straight into Marissa.

“Rissa, you shouldn’t be out here, Eyre, she is special, if they find out what she can do, you will be a target.”

“She is inside it’s okay, I’m not leaving until all of you guys are safe.” She indicated to where the smoke was clearing, Jack half carrying, half dragging a tired looking Reapered, a few members of the team moving in to help. “Haengbog must have tried to hold him off.”

“Didn’t work so well did it.” The words were cold, cruel, Eric and Marissa hardly had time to react. “Hello Pretty Lady.”

Without thinking, Eric pushed Marissa aside, feeling the slice and pain as what he could only presume was a tail swiped across his forehead. Eric felt the blood, felt the stinging sensation and the freeze of poison entering his blood stream. He tried really, he did, but he felt heavy and he closed his eyes.

_I can’t feel… feel anything, I can’t do this._

_No, no Eric please, let me help you, I need to help me._

_No… no trust, trust I…_

Falling backwards, he hit the water hard, completely blacking out, the poison of the Spirits strike fulling sinking into his system. Marissa gasped, getting to her feet, she saw the water of the pool turn red, her heart pained.

She sent a glare at the man who spoke, her eyes fell on the Spirit, it’s green skin, toxin dripping from it’s claws and the spike on the large lizards’ tail. “No, poison…” Fear gripped her quicker as the man winked at her before leaving, letting his spirit run back into the fights going around.

Marissa’s eyes returned to the pool, the pool, Eric hadn’t resurfaced from the pool yet.

_Eyre, go cheek on him!_

The Spirit materialized and immediately dived into the water.

_He’s unconscious, I can’t wake him… why won’t his Spirit help?_

Eyre sounded shocked, almost horrified at the idea of a Spirit not wanting to help and protect.

_I can’t help him Rissy, I’m trying to lift him but I can’t!_

Marissa needed help, she scanned the party what was now in complete chaos of Spirits protecting each other, her eyes widened when she spotted him. “Andy! Andy, we need you and Lexus!” Marissa was super glad that Andy didn’t even seem to question her, running towards her in haste.

He could tell by the terror and tremor in her voice, something was very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	7. Healing Paws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you that are still reading and commenting, it's super encouraging to hear all of your feedback ^^  
> Here comes your next chapter! Someone important makes a small guest appearance in this, I wonder if you can guess who!
> 
> **Chapter Warnings** Violence and offensive language

“Marissa! What’s going on!”

“Eric, he, in the pool, poison, I…” Marissa’s words were rushed and panicked, her voice hitching and breaking in and out. Andy only heard a small part of it, but it was enough, that and the blood swirling around the water.

Lexus appeared in mere seconds, diving into the water as it felt Andy’s panic. Moment’s later the water shifted and moved, Lexus appeared with an unconscious Eric, using the water to gently push him to the side of the pool.

_He’s not breathing, you need to get him out of here as soon as possible!_

Andy tried to quell his panic about the whole not breathing thing and tried to roll Eric over to get a better grip on him to lift him into his arms. A small amount of the panic was quenched when Eric coughed, water escaping his lungs. He was breathing now at least.

“All right, come on Eric, up we get.” Andy struggled under the weight, which normally wouldn’t have been a problem but the water soaking Eric.

“Here, let me.”

“No, I’ll get someone else, you need to go and find Sneaky and Shiro, they can heal the poison.” 

“Oh, yes, right, but who will you get to help you?”

Andy, half having Eric off the ground at this point, indicated to a small way in front of them. “I’m going to kill two birds with one stone.”

**x-x-x**

“You really shouldn’t be out here you know.”

“I’m helping!”

“You are drawing unnecessary attention to yourself, we can deal without you!” Søren sighed in frustration the two mid-laners stood back to back, the two eagle spirits circulating around them. “Too many people already know about Tusmørke already.”

“I mean, technically they can’t even see her.”

Søren just rolled his eyes at this, any argument he had was drowned out by a blast of energy directed to the two of them, causing them both to flinch, the Spirits taking the full front of the hit but the pain felt through their bonds and souls.

“Fucking hell, that was a Siphon if I’ve ever felt one.”

“Yo Jensen!” The two turned at the yell that came from behind them, their eyes widening at the sight of Andy struggling to hold up as unconscious Eric. “Get your butt over here right now!”

“Eric?” Jensen’s voice was timid, he stepped forward slightly, before looking back at Søren, not wanting to leave his friend alone.

“Go.” The comment came from the right, where out of nowhere Greyson and Keith appeared, the two set to both help Søren and make sure Jensen got out of danger. “We’ve got this, go and help Eric.”

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice, he made his way quickly over to Andy, content that the combination of his friends’ spirits would be enough to push back the Siphon. “Andy what the fuck happened?”

“I don’t know man,” Andy moved slightly so that Jensen could get on the other side of Eric, together they managed to lift him up. “Marissa said something about poison, she is looking for Sneaks and Shiro now, his spirit, it didn’t even react, it hasn’t even shown itself.” 

The two hurried there way back to the house, grateful for the protection they got from anyone that they passed. Close to the house they passed Matt and Sam who both paled at the sight of their unconscious friend.

“Fuck, this is what happens when he doesn’t listen.” Matt moved forward, concerned showing across his face. “Please tell me that he is going to be okay?”

“As long as we can get our healing Spirits to him, he’ll be fine… I just hope they don’t make it any further into the house.”

“We’ll hold down the defence here – don’t worry.” Sam assured them, a fire flickering in his eyes. “If any of them even think about trying to get to you…” There was a growl in his voice and Andy and Jensen didn’t doubt him for a moment. They bade them good luck and thanked them as they carried Eric into what they hoped was the safety of the house.

Matt watched with concerned eyes, “Do you think, this will be enough for him to trust them?”

“I hope so, he needs more than us to get through this year.”

**x-x-x**

Marissa found Shiro and Sneaky easily enough, huddled in the corner tending to Kevin who looked to have take an explosion of fire, not something he wanted to seeming it was the opposite of his Spirit. The rabbit in question was sitting in Kevin’s lap, it’s ear’s twitching in concern.

“Is everything okay?” Marissa called out, making her way over.

“Yeah, we’re all good, fire blaster over there got one good shot in before Misty froze him solid.”

Marissa hadn’t even noticed the frozen man and Spirit behind them. She couldn’t help but grin, people had been underestimating the small Spirit for years. “So, if I say stole these guys then you will be fine?”

“Marissa we’re healing him!”

“So could a large bucket of water, I need you both now, Eric’s been poisoned.”

“Fuck, I saw that poison spirit lurking, I was afraid of this… how bad?”

“Well, seeming he’s unconscious and it struck him in the head, pretty bad – Andy and Jensen got him into the house, so he’s safe from any other danger. But yeah, he needs you.”

“Yeah, you guys should go, I’ll be fine.” Kevin got to his feet, carrying the frosted rabbit up in his arms. “I will go and rendezvous with the others, we should really have stayed together, with this whole mess.”

“Jack sent Flash out with a message to the authorities hopefully they will arrive before things get even more out of hand.” Marissa really didn’t want to think of anyone, being any worse off. “Anyway, let’s get back to Eric.”

“Should they run ahead?” Shiro questioned, growing concern filling him for the new toplaner. He turned to Zach, knowing he was still recovering from what had happened on the plane. “If they stay low and together they should be fine.”

Zach nodded, knowing it was best for Eric, looking down at the two foxes, one bright yellow of storm, the other the shifting blues of ocean. “Alright, you two take care of each other, go and help our friend.”

The two speeds off, keeping themselves low to the ground, zig-zagging their way through the crowds.

**x-x-x**

“There’s not much else we can do for him, not until the others get here.” Andy hated that he really did. Eric lay on the coach before them, still unconscious, they had managed to stop the bleeding from the wound on his forehead – having bandaged it up tightly.

But the poison, it was still making its way through his system – shown by the dark green and black lined that were appearing through his skin. Eric’s whole body shook with tremors and every now and then he let out a whimper of pain. It was horrid to watch, they hated it but there was nothing else they could do.

While Andy kept his eyes on Eric, Jensen has his eyes turned on what was going on outside, the strong instincts to go and help increasing with every second. 

“How’s it going out there?”

“Looks like it’s almost settling down, on, there we go… I almost forgot Raptor would be here. He will be able to push them back, no problem.” He smiled slightly before frowning at hearing a small scratching sound, “What they, oh… Hawk! Sherbet!” He opened the door and the two foxes ran through immediately, heading towards the injured Eric.

Jensen followed them, “I presume Sneaks and Shiro just sent them ahead.”

Andy nodded in agreement, watching as the two foxes jumped up on top of Eric, concern obviously filling them as they began to glow. Even after seeing it happen so many, too many times if he was honest, it always amazing Andy. Each fox put a single paw over the injury where the poison had originated the glow from the foxes left the and began to pull and move around Eric.

The veins of poison slowly, ever so slowly leaving his skin.

x-x-x

Keith and Tristian blinked staring at the large horse after what could only really be described as a very localized and targeted earth quake had stopped the advance of attackers in their tracks.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Tristian asked with a small chuckle, returning the golden otter inside to recover from the fight.

_It’s okay Aztec, they will think twice about coming for your coat with friends like this around_

Even so, both of them were well aware just how dangerous a golden coat could be, and how far some people would go to claim even a small part of it.

“Sorry about that, Raptor’s still learning how strong he is and besides, we didn’t know if we could do that without hurting anyone.”

“True,” Keith pondered scanning the shadows for Jett, “Would have paid to do that when we were all mixed in with them – thank you very much for that however, saves a lot of time.”

“Of course, it should keep them occupied until the authorities arrive.”

“Yes, falling into suddenly appearing sink holes will do that to you.

**x-x-x**

“He’s going to be fine.” Andy was telling the concerned crowd that had gathered. “It will take awhile for him to wake up after recovering his strength but Hawk and Sherbet got rid of all of the poison, so that danger is gone.” Running a hand through his hair he added. “So uh, thank you everything who helped and sorry we can’t seem to get together without someone almost dying. It’s becoming a worrying pattern. If anyone wants to rest up here and go home tomorrow we have plenty of room.”

“Nah, I think this is more of a team thing, I don’t think Eric would want many people hovering around and being here when he wakes up. I know I personally would not.” Søren added, and many nodded in agreement, “Just keep us updated on his recovery yeah?”

“Will do.” Any waved goodbye to the most of the crowd gathered, most people decided to let them be, talking quickly to other members of the team and checking that injuries were healed before leaving. Andy turned, and questioned, “What about you two, you’re his best friends, you’re welcome to stay.”

“I think, that it is best that we don’t.” Matt replied plainly, “Søren is right, this is a team thing and I have a feeling this is going to lead to a few conversations that he wont want us to be a part of.”

“Matt’s right, Eric has to learn to trust more than two people.” Sam commented with a small smile, “Just.. Don’t be too hard on him, please?”

“Uh…” Andy’s confusion was so overpowering at that moment he didn’t know what to say. “Uh, yeah, no, no of course not.” Andy had a feeling he was about to find out why Eric had been so on edge the past few days and why he seemed to already have closed himself from all of them.

But if it was something he had gone to such lengths to hide, if it was something he had only trusted two people to know, Andy wasn’t too sure if he was ready – and he didn’t know, if him, or anyone, were deserving of that trust as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - next chapter things will be revealed! :O


	8. Secrets, Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and all the kudos! and a big thank you to _NightcoreNation_ for their continued support through reviews! Time for the big reveal! :D

It was well into the night when Eric stirred, fingers twitching slightly, intangible mutterings leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered. All of them had gathered in the lounge and at the small movement they all stopped and turned silent, moving slightly towards the waking Eric.

“Now, come on, come on guys we shouldn’t crowd him, he’ll probably be confused.”

“I would be damn confused too if my Spirit didn’t help me from drowning.” Marissa huffed, still absolutely horrified that this was even something that had happened.

“We don’t know the full story Rissa,” Andy commented with a shake of his head, “It could be a water element and therefore unable to help or it could have been affected by the poison too.” He turned his attention to Tristian who was sitting as close to Eric as possible. “You guys were close last year right; do you know anything?”

He shook his head, “No, Eric was always so… close to the chest with that. Matt knows, they are best friends after all – I have no idea how Sam found out though, I don’t think Eric even met him last year, but I guess I’m wrong in that respect.”

“A story we will probably here once we gain enough trust.”

“You’re okay with this then, not knowing?”

Jensen nodded, “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s not my information to know, if we start obsessing and demanding that kind of information from our friends then we are no better than those that use if against us for gain and terror.”

Marissa stiffened at this, remembering the many, many times the team had asked Jensen, questioned about his own Spirit before he had let them in. “You think wanting to know more about your friends is as bad as hurting them?”

“Knowing is fine, demanding and making them feel guilty, not so much.” He sighed, indicating to Eric whose eyes were fully open, blinking up in confusion. “Enough with that, someone’s awake.”

The chorus of his name called out in relief sang through his ears and Eric had to take a short moment before realizing where he was and why he was here.

, _Right, poison… water._

_I’m so glad that you are awake Eric, I’ve been so worried about you._

_Did you stay inside?_

_Yes, as much as I wanted to go and teach that horrid person a lesson, I did as you asked. I believe the dolphin saved you, and your team carried you here, to safety._

_What about everyone else?_

_I couldn’t quite sense much while you were being healed but there was a pretty strong Spirit, he stopped them._

_It wasn’t Twilight?_

_No, this was new, this was stronger, still nothing compared to me, but you have got some powerful friends._

Eric thought on this for a moment, powerful friends, was that a good or a bad thing, he wondered. It certainly brought its fair share of trouble. With a sigh, he tried to get up but was stopped immediately by paws on his chest. Eric blinked, looking up at the tiger in front of him.

“Haengbog says you still need to rest, even though you’re awake he would prefer you not strain yourself.”

Eric couldn’t help but chuckle, “I... I’m just getting up so I have a better view of everyone, okay?” The tiger narrowed his ere, an odd expression on anyone, but even more so on the large animal. It nodded and moved slightly to Eric’s side, pushing up with it’s nose and taking Eric’s weight as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

Eric’s muscles throbbed in the process and he understood why the Spirit had protested, he hurt all over. Haengbog nudged his hand with her head, letting out a small sound that Eric would call a meow rather than a roar or growl. 

“She says that she is keeping an eye on you and that you better go back to resting when she says to.”

“Dully noted, thanks ah… Haengbog.” Eric tried his hand at the Korean, knowing he probably butchered it. The chuckle from Reapered was enough of a confirmation, but the purr from the Tiger told him that the attempt was appreciated.

“So, ah thanks for saving my life, I guess…” Eric had underestimated how awkward this will be. He hoped, with everything, that he could get through this was bout resorting to spilling the secret. Goodness knew he wasn’t ready for that conversation. “Ah, I hope everyone is okay and sorry that you seem to have stayed up until… oh.” He noticed that the sun had come up, “Well until ridiculous hours for me.”

“It’s alright, we took shifts.” Zach commented at this, a cheeky grin on his face. “And besides we have nothing scheduled today so sleep is the only thing on the cards.” He tried to keep the mood light, Zach knew there was questions, knew there was tension but he was on Jensen’s side. He was just glad that Eric was okay, he would gladly have the conversation with his new team mate when the was ready, not a moment before.

Eric nodded at this, but by the look on some of his teams faces they hadn’t had any sleep. “Is everyone else okay?”

“Yeah, you were the worse of it. Just a few people with exhausted Spirits, some injures from opposite elements, nothing our healers and rest couldn’t fix.” Greyson was the one that answered, sending a pointed glare towards Eric he added. “You were the only one that almost died if that was what you were wondering.”

Eric blushed at this, “Yeah, yeah that is what…” He took a deep breath, hating the tense silence around them. “I am sorry, for worrying you all, truly. I should have seen the poison, should have thought more what it could mean.”

“Hey, if you hadn’t acted without thinking it would have been me, so you shouldn’t apologize for that.” Marissa moved forward and took his hand. “Thank you, by the way, you risked your life, you put yourself in harms way for me. That was very brave and very stupid of you.”

“Nah, it wasn’t stupid, I… trusted that someone would have my back.”

“Someone?” Marissa rose her eyebrows at this. “Why not yourself… why couldn’t you watch your own back?”

The question was met with silence, a tense atmosphere falling over the group.

“Marissa, I thought we agreed that we would not bring that up?”

“Bring what up?” Eric asked, heart beating almost knowing what the answer would be and what it would lead to. It was Tristian, in the end that broke the silence, moving closer to his friend and placing a hand on his now shaking shoulder.

“Why, why you couldn’t help yourself… why your… Spirit didn’t help you, when you were in trouble…”

Eric took a deep breath at this, no, nope, no he couldn’t he just couldn’t…

_Eric, this is your chance, they care so much, you trust the, please you need to let someone in._

_I can’t! I can’t put you in danger! I can’t put them in danger!_

_And yet you can live with lying to them?_

Eric didn’t realize he was crying until the tears dripped down onto his shaking hands.

_Ignis… why would you?_

_You need to trust someone, you need to let them in._

“I can’t, I…” He said it out loud, pulling away from both Tristian and Marissa who had moved closer in concern, seeing the tears. “I’m sorry, I… I can’t do this, I can’t I’m just a danger I’m just…”

“Eric, oh, oh I am so sorry, you don’t have to, you’re in a safe place here, you don’t have to be afraid.”

“No, no, no…” Eric muttered under his breath, forcing himself to his feet, ignoring the way the room spun as he moved, stumbled more so, away from everyone. “No, no… I don’t want you all to hate me, I don’t want to lose this I can’t…”

“Eric…” The voice belonged to Dennis, who was sitting the furthest away from him, his fists clenched on his lap as the waved and waves of emotions, fear, betrayal, self-hatred, crashed through his Spirit and therefore him. “No one, no one is going to hate you.”

“That’s… that’s what they all say.” Was Eric’s short reply as he sunk down to the floor, both in the pain of staying on his feet and the emotions crackling through him. “That’s what they all said before they turned their backs, before they hurt and yelled and cut me off, before…” He tried his best to hold back the tears, breathing in and out deeply as he pulled his knees up to his chest, his back turned to the room.

The footsteps were so silent that Eric didn’t realize someone had walked up to him until he felt the hand on his shoulder, until he felt the body shift beside him. Eric turned his head sideways to see Jensen, staring straight ahead, not at him, not demanding, not in pity – not anything. Sitting on his shoulder, Tusmørke was just as still, her colours shifting in and out of visibility.

_There are people here that will understand Eric, they want to help you, they won’t run, they won’t hate, you don’t have to lie._

_Not lie, but I don’t know how to do anything else._

_Eric please…_

_I’m sorry, Ignis, my friend._

“I, I don’t have one.” The lie came out as it had so many times. Jensen finally turned to look at him, not pity, but a glint, a small amount of understanding in his eyes. “I… the reason why I have to rely on everyone else…. I don’t have a Spirit…. I’m soulless… I’m nothing.”

Jensen shook his head, his voice slightly strained. “Eric, you certainly are not nothing.”

Eric choked at this, letting out a small sob and letting Jensen wrap him up in a hug as he cried on his teammates arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone - more reactions to the reveal in the next chapter. ^^


	9. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Here comes some more FEELS and reactions.

Jensen continued to hold the shaking and sobbing Eric, completely horrified at how much pain this had caused him to reveal. He had heard about how people without Spirts were treated, he had seen it a few times before but this was the first real, personal link he had with it. It infuriated him, it made him want to punch something or someone, no one, absolutely no one deserved to think they should be hated just for who they were. No one deserved to be so scared to tell people about themselves, to hide. With every shake and sob of Eric, Jensen’s anger increased, it burned and pulled.

_Nicolaj, we are going to do everything we can to protect him, right? I don’t like seeing humans cry, especially your friends._

_Yes, of course, of course we will do anything we can, but right now – right now I don’t know what to do…_

_I think what you are doing is enough, just being is enough._

After a few more minutes, the tears stopped and the shaking subsided into a small shiver. Eric blinked, pulling out of the hug and staring at Jensen. “I’m sorry I… I’m pretty pathetic at the moment I know.”

“You are not pathetic, Eric please don’t think this… this is why you were so against the promotion?”

Eric nodded, “I… people knowing just brings danger, it put’s you all in danger.”

“We will happily be in danger if it means protecting you.” The comment came from Marissa who had made her way over, a small smile on her face. “I am so sorry for pushing you Eric, I didn’t think – I was just angry, angry that didn’t protect yourself.”

“It’s… It’s okay, you weren’t to know.”

“How was she, how were any of us to know, when you were so closed off.” The words stung, they hit Eric like whiplash even though, he knew, out of everything, it should be expected.

“Tristian, I…”

“A whole year, one whole year of being friends, of going through that, all together and you never once thought to…”

Eric turned in time to see Tristian sigh and shake his head, before leaving the room causing a pang of panic and pain in his heart. Eric noticed them then, some over looks of anger of confusion, of pity. He wouldn’t blame them, how could he really, the world had moulded people to think and feel a certain way, to hate him. He shouldn't expect them all to change their minds, just like that – for someone they barely knew.

“Eric, maybe you should get some rest.” Dennis commented, his face unreadable. 

“I feel like I’ve done a lot of that already.”

“I know but your exhausted, actual sleep, not unconsciousness will be good for you and maybe… maybe give us some time.”

“Yeah, yeah code words for figuring out how to look and live with someone you hate.”

“Eric, no one hates…”

“Don’t patronize and lie to me.”

“Hates not the right word Eric,” Shiro whispered, the confusion, yet sincerity showing through his tone of voice. “It’s more, fear, uncertainty, of the unknown. You don’t… you don’t look like a soulless monster to me.”

Eric blinked, before slowly nodding, well, at least he was being honest about it.

**x-x-x**

The atmosphere of the house had changed dramatically. Eric hated it, he hated how some members of the team walked on eggshells around him he hated that they felt like he needed to be treated like porcelain. Not to get him wrong, it was better than the alternative, of being bulled and cast-out, of being abused. But it was un-nerving still, because it was uncertain, it was annoying because he had no idea where he stood.

“So, you told them – the whole team?” Matt’s voice was a thankful calmness on the other end.

“Yeah, well, I hadn’t really planned on doing it, it just, emotionally, all came out at once.”

“And, and you’re okay right?”

Eric sighed, “I don’t actually know, Tristian hasn’t spoken to me since, a few of them are avoiding me saying that want to figure it out first… but I guess mainly, mainly it’s been positive. Jensen and Marissa have been awesome.”

“It makes sense with Jensen, even though he wouldn’t exactly know everything you want through, the need to hide and hold things close to his chest, he’ll understand.” There was a small pause as Matt added. “You are a strong person Eric, stronger than you give yourself credit for, stronger than most people I know. To have gone through what you have and still be the person you are today… I... I’ve always admired that about you.”

“Thank, thank you – you’re amazing too you know, sticking with me through this.”

“Just know that I am here, when you need me, no matter the time or day, alright?”

“Yeah, I know that.”

Eric’s world fell into silence once again as he ended the phone call with Matt, sighing as he collapsed back into his bed.

_I’ve put myself into quite a mess, haven’t I?_

_When you are ready, I am sure they will understand why you did it. I might not like it Eric, but I do understand it, I would feel truly awful if my presence caused your friends to be in any danger_

_You think I can still call them friends?_

_Of course, just give them time, some of them are just trying to break through a society block but they are still your friends, no matter what._

_I hope you are right, Ignis._

_I am always right._

Eric laughed, hearing the smirk in the Spirit’s voice, at least if things completely crashed down, he’ll have his Spirit to talk to, he always had and always will.

A hesitant knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts, the call of his name was followed by the door opening and a sheepish looking Zach poked his head through the door. “Hey, do you have a second?”

“Yeah, always.”

“Cool, um, firstly you are awesome and nothing changes that. When I heard you were injured I was terrified of losing someone who was becoming my friend. Knowing this about you doesn’t change that, I just wanted to make sure you know that… and I apologize in advance for any stupid things I do or say.”

“Ah thanks Zach, that means a lot.”

Zach nodded, his face set in determination, “Secondly, we um, I mean some of us think would do well to make a connection with Trevor.”

Eric blinked, “Stixxay? Why, why would that help?”

“Because he, out of all of us, will know what you’ve gone through and how it feels to have to trust your team with something like this.”

Eric’s eyes widened, this was certainly new information, “He… like me, doesn’t have…”

“Well, not exactly, I mean he didn’t, up until last tear when it appeared, but, but he still has the same shared experience with you, growing up and such. With school and everything, I hear kids cane be heartless and brutal about these kinds of things.” Zach looked uncertain for a moment, “I mean you don’t have to… because I know it will mean telling more people. But we thought, it might help to talk to someone that understands more.”

Eric breathed out deeply and nodded, “Yeah, I, I will think about it.” Fear gripped Eric slightly, could he really lie to someone who actually had to go through what he did – when he actually had a choice in the matter. “So… I presume his Spirit is pretty strong then?”

“Yeah, it actually saved our butts the other night, one small little earthquake and bam, problem solved.”

_The Spirit you sensed, it was Trevor’s!_

_Yes, its strength makes sense now, taking it’s time to appear and make sure he was ready. You should meet with this Trevor, it will help you._

_What if I can’t lie to him?_

_Then that will help too._

“Anyway, here is Trevor’s number if you want to get in contact. He won’t mind, not for this, that I’m certain.”

“Thank you, Zach, I will certainly keep it in mind.”

“Alright, I, ah will let you get back to… whatever was you were doing. Unless, ah, do you want to join us for dinner?”

Eric hadn’t been in the same room with more than one member of the team since his confession. Maybe it was time to stop ignoring everyone, “Yeah, yeah I’ll like that very much.”

**x-x-x**

Eric didn’t know why it made him happy, but the fact that Tristian immediately sat down next to him at dinner, made it bubble up in him, a kind of hope. A small part of him was worried his friend would never speak to him again. 

“Hey Lico.”

“Hey.”

“Look I really wanted to apologize, I got angry and I was a little hurt, but I really shouldn’t have reacted how I did. You are my friend, and I support you not matter what.”

“It’s, okay, really maybe I deserved such a reaction from keeping it from you… form everyone.”

“Matt knows yeah?”

“Yeah, Matt knows, and Sam.”

Tristian nodded, and looked thoughtful for a moment, “I was wondering about that actually. About how it came about? You guys weren’t on the same team and you barley had any interaction right.” He shrugged, “Not that you have to answer that, you don’t really have to answer anything…”

“It was an accident, it happened out of the whole league arena. It kind of, involves something personal for Sam however, so I don’t know if it is proper to say. I’m unsure if it something he has shared himself.”

Tristian nodded, “That’s fair, I’m glad you had the two of them last year.”

“Well, ever since I left home, things have slowly gotten better and easier, last year with the team and now here… I don’t feel trapped, or unwanted, or like I’m feared. It’s a nice change.”

“If you ever feel like that here, let me know and I will have some choice words to say.” The comment came from the other end of the table, where Jack was sitting. It looked like he was totally zoned out form all other conversations bar his own, but he had seemingly heard every word.

“Watch out guys, Jack’s Dad mode is strong at the moment.” Jensen muttered with a laugh, hiding behind Dennis as a death glare from the owner was sent down the table in his general direction.

Eric couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at this making sure to send a small smile and a nod of thanks towards Jack. The air wasn’t tense or thick anymore, the uncertainty was still there but it didn’t feel wrong anymore, there was no malice behind it.

He knew his team needed time and he would be happy to give it. Eric would give them time, in thanks for not running, for nor turning on him. And in return they would give him exactly what he needed – a place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, thanks for reading! Next chapter Trevor finally makes his very important appearance! :D


	10. The War Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, I am glad that you are all just as excited about this upcoming chapter as I am. Are you all prepared for the FEELS.
> 
> **Chapter Warnings** Violence

In his humble opinion whoever had decided to do those promos for the academy team deserved to be fired and had no common sense at all. They hadn’t needed the fiasco at the C9 house to be told this, but it had happened, people had gotten hurt, Spirits had been in danger and it made him want to yell at whoever’s bright idea this was even more. To think how it would have affected them all if the main teams had to do this as well, to think, how he would have been affected last year if it was insisted upon.

He was all for the league being open with such things, and he loved seeing people share their very souls with people, but it to be forced was nothing short of abuse of power. I made him feel sick. He couldn’t believe that no one could point him in the right direction of who’s decision it was to proceed with the promo, he also wanted to scream when his own coach and team owner said they had no idea it was happening.

It was one big giant ploy and as much as he protested, and in the end got them to take down the promo, the damage had already been done. Although there was no official art and videos out there now, there were copies, people had seen – and he hated it. It had certainly made for a very angry and annoyed mood as he tried to shake of the feeling that what had happened at the C9 house was just the beginning, something else was coming.

Not even the calming voice of his Spirit could quell the anger that was suddenly flowing through him. He felt useless, and really, the anger was all he could really have, there was nothing else he could do for his academy team, or any of the others. As much as he wanted to just fix everyone’s problems, there was nothing else to do, apart from wait, and be there for anyone that needed.

_You are doing more than waiting and being angry my friend, you are being heard and that is more than enough._

_Heard, I guess that is a point, I would be even more angry if no one listened._

_Anger doesn’t suit you, I wish there was something I could do to help._

He laughed at this, shaking his head, there was some truth to that, anger really wasn’t his favourite thing to feel. Sighing he collapsed onto his couch, looking around happily at his new apartment that he called home and tried his best to get rid of everything that was clouding his mind. The season started in a few short weeks, they started scriming next week and he still had a whole house to unpack. He didn’t need this anger, didn’t need this worry.

_Little one?Someone needs you._

_Wait, what, what do you mean?_

_Someone needs you, they’re hurting._

His phone was ringing and it was a number he didn’t recognize. He answered it with a bit of weariness, knowing that this was the need that his Spirit was talking about.

“Hello, Trevor speaking.”

“Ah, hello, sorry this is not a bad time is it?”

‘No, I – ah of course not.”

“I am, hello, it’s Eric, uh, from C9, I don’t think we’ve met yet but Zach gave me your number.”

He tensed slightly, sitting up straighter on his couch and trying to push down the assumptions in his head. There were only a few reasons why Zach would be giving out his phone number, especially to people he hadn’t officially met. “Oh, how can I help?”

“I, well you don’t have to, but… the team thinks, I mean, I sort of think too, that it would be beneficial for me, to know you, in a kind of friends’ sort of way outside of the competition of league and such.” His voice shock, and the uncertainty was laced in it, almost like he was preparing himself to be told no.

There was no way that he was going to say no, not in a million years, especially if it was what Trevor was thinking it could be. He needed to make sure however, he needed to stop making assumptions.

“Ah why, why would they think that?”

“We have, shared experiences, it seems.”

“Your team knows that, about you?”

“It… kind of came out, in an emotional mess, yeah.”

“You… doing okay?”

There was a small pause, Eric taking in a deep, shaky breath. “No, no I don’t think I am.” He breathed out deeply, his voice still uncertain. “I understand if… if you don’t want to and it’s so out of the blue and I.”

“Eric,” Trevor cut him off before he could spiral further into uncertainty and fear. “I would love to meet with you – and get to know you better.” He heard Eric release the breath and couldn’t help but call that a small victory. “Thing’s are about to get a bit crazy for both of us, so if you’re free this week sometimes, that would be ideal.”

“Ah, yeah, yeah I’m pretty free, haven’t really left the house since this whole fiasco.”

“Yeah I know what that can be like. You can come around to my place if you like, seeming the… sensitive topic we will be discussing and talking about, it might be more comfortable, rather than talking in public.”

Trevor could tell by the shocked and stunned silence that this was not something Eric was expecting, then again, he was pretty sure that Eric wasn’t expecting anything. But he would be that something, if he could help he would do anything to do so.

_See, this is better on you – not anger, but hope and want to help – to be a friend. That is why you are so strong._

**x-x-x**

Eric felt almost frozen, standing still in front at the door his hand halfway up to knock. He had been both dreading and looking forward to this all week, now, standing here however all, he wanted to do was run in the opposite direction.

_What are you waiting for, this is your chance how many people know what you went through?_

_But he, he had to go through it, I chose to. What if I freeze? What if I actually let something slip?_

_Then out of everyone, he will understand, come on Eric, I want to meet his Spirit._

Eric sighed, before knocking on the door. It felt like a life time before it was answered, Trevor greeting him with a small smile. “Eric, you found the place with no trouble I hope?”

“No trouble at all – no.”

“Good, come in – come on please don’t be shy.” Trevor could tell how nervous Eric was, there was a small shake oh his body, his voice timid. Granted Trevor was nervous too, hence his apartment was spotless and the collection of assorted cakes and biscuits that sat on his coffee table in the lounge. An array of drinks also sat atop of his kitchen counter top.

“Wow, ah…” Eric blinked not really sure what to say about the effort. “Your apartment is, really nice.”

Trevor just narrowed his eyes slightly, “Oh, I know it’s a bit too much.”

“Oh no, it’s like… I’m at an actual café, with all these options.”

Trevor huffed, “I bake when I’m nervous okay.” People’s reactions to this was normally focused on the baking part, Eric, however picked up on the reason more than anything.

“Wait, you’re nervous, isn’t that my job?”

He just sighed, “I just, I have never done this before, I don’t want to say or do anything wrong.”

“I’ve never done this before either, I mean, I’ve never met anyone else before, that went through that.”

Trevor nodded, “We are a rare breed. Tell you what. Why don’t we actually get to know each other a bit?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

Two hours later and they were laughing and talking, the topic of Spirit’s and experiences hadn’t even come up in that time. It was Trevor that did end up bringing it up, almost on accident.

“I am sure you will learn to love the stage, LCS can get a little over whelming at times but it is a safe place. I mean the attack at the studio last year was…” He trailed off, suddenly closing off. “Ah, sorry… that, that was a hard year.”

“Is that when you got your Spirit, when it came out?”

“Yeah, it was the last week of spring split last year, it… was pretty crazy.”

“Would you like to hear the story, it is a good one."

Eric actually jumped at the sudden booming voice, holding his chest and letting out a small squeak, “Holy fucking shit!”

“Raptor!” Trevor turned to the Spirit, who had suddenly appeared to talk to Eric. “How many times do I have to tell you not to scare people like that.”

The horses’ eyes were on Eric in concern, watching as he tried to regain his composure and breathing, “my apologies Mister Richie I only wanted to meet my Soul’s new friend.”

“You… that’s fine… you can talk, okay, okay that explains some of it.” He shook his head, of course the Spirit would have a strong ability, there is no reason to think it wouldn’t. “It is lovely to met you, ah, Raptor was it?”

“Yes, a name I gave myself when Trevor went through his dinosaur phase, or… actually I don’t think it was phase.” The Spirit’s voice held a tone of teasing to it and Trevor blushed, causing Eric to laugh slightly.

“Ah, so last year would have been pretty bad yeah?”

“Oh yeah, I almost died.” Trevor said this so casually, like it had happened a million times before. Eric knew that feeling all to well, there had certainly been plenty of times he had “almost died” as well.

“But this time, was different?”

Trevor smiled, a knowing look in his eyes as he realized that Eric knew exactly what he meant.

**[Final Week of Spring Split – 2017]**

He had always disliked post-game interviews, no matter how hard he tried to enjoy them there was something about them that made him feel uneasy. Tonight, was no exception, it was the last game of the evening, most of the crowds had dispersed slight, the rest of his team and the other teams were all backstage ready to leave.

The air was thick, silent – almost menacing. Trevor should have known something was about to happen, he should have felt it, no where was safe for him it seemed.

Lightning cracked and flared as it struck down on the stage, mere inches from where Trevor was standing, the sheer force of the strike lifting him off his feet and throwing him backwards. The sound of the crowd screaming rang in his ears and he was pretty sure he had heard someone yell his name but it was too hard to distinguish through the ringing in his ears.

He tried getting back to his feet, tried being the operative word, he was almost to his feet when something rammed into his back, sending him spiralling back to the floor.

“My dear Trevor, why wont you fight back?” A kneed dug into his back and Trevor couldn’t help but wince slightly, “Oh that’s right you can’t.”

“Yeah, yeah big of you to go after the one person here that can’t fight back.” Trevor spat, pushing up with his hands as he tried to buck the man off, “I am so scared.”

“You should be, you are my bait after all.” He was suddenly lifted off his feet and rammed into the wall beside him, more screams and cries reached his ears but he couldn’t tell if they were a reaction to what was happening to him or if other people were in just as much danger as he was.

“If that is your plan it’s a bad one, you’re about to bring a world of trouble your way.”

“I’m counting on it. Some of your Knights in Shinning armour have beautiful things for my collection.” He had him by the throat at this point, Trevor found himself struggling to breath. “I wouldn’t even try to struggle if I were you, this strength is nothing you can compare to – and I’m getting impatient.”

Trevor cried out in pain as one hand was moved from his neck to his arm, pressure and pain immediately crashing into him. He heard and felt the break at the same time, the haunting crack echoing around the otherwise silent arena. He was thrown to the ground, the movement causing the broken bone to burst through the skin.

“Ah, that is what I wanted – blood.”

Whimpering slightly, Trevor looked up at this, now face to face with a large wolf, it’s fur dark and mattered, its eyes a deep crimson, blood soaking its maw and dripping from its fangs. It growled, a menacing sound and began to advance towards him.

He had heard about this but never seen it, Spirits mad with blood lust, forced to hunt, to main, to kill. It broke his heart, to think there were people that misused their Spirits so. Trevor tied his best to move away from the wolf but it was no use, it pounced, landing on him with claws out the jagged claws digging into his shoulders as it pressed in.

“Oh, you poor thing, look at what he’s done to you. I am so sorry.” With one shaking hand he reached out and placed it on the it’s head, running his fingers through the fur. “You weren’t made for this, you never were, this isn’t your fault.”

In the distance he heard someone yell his name, but it felt so far off, his mind spinning as the claws dug further into his shoulders. As he stared eye to eye with the wolf, it’s jaw snapping and snarling right in his face. For Trevor it all happened in slow motion, a cruel laugh in his head, the final lunge of the wolf, pain radiating from his neck, blood dripping out from the tears in his skin, then nothing.

Pure nothing as he closed his eyes and accepted he was about to die, as a blinding light crashed through him.

“No more, you will hurt him no more!”

The weight on him disappeared, the claws gone, the fangs no longer tearing – screams, yells of shock and silence. Then a strong hand was on his shoulder, pulling him to his feet, placing a strong hand around him and his wounds. 

“I’ve got you, Trevor, Trevor can you hear me? You’re going to be alright, it’s not as deep as it probably felt… fuck man, who knew you were hiding that much power. I for one, am never doubting you again.”

“Wha- what?” His vision was slowly returning to him, and his first sight – was beautiful.

A large horse stood in front of him, holding back the blood lusted wolf. It wore armour of golden flecked metal, giving it the impression of having scales. Trevor immediately thought of War horses, powerful steeds going off to battle for Nobel families. “I, ah, that’s… that is mine?”

“It is good to finally met you Trevor.” Trevor squeaked slightly as the horse spoke to him directly. “I will greet you properly in a moment, but now – for this coward.” Anger vibrated through the voice and he could feel the same vibrations radiate all through him.

Trevor watched, his arms draped around the shoulder of who he now realized was Darshan, in a complete daze as with one stomp of his hoof, the floor shuddered and the wolf yelped and ran, the blood lust disappeared from its eyes. The man who was so intent on killing him stared in complete horror.

“Leave,” The Spirit commanded. “Before my Soul’s friends get here and decide you are not worth saving.” He ran, pushing past the people that had gathered, whispers running through the crowds as they sighted the horse.

Darshan helped Trevor over to him, holding him up until Trevor was standing right next to him, he had to give his friend space, he backed away as much as he could. This was his moment, he would not intrude.

“Hello little one.”

Trevor didn’t realize he was crying until he heard himself speak, his voice cracking, “you’re… you’re here, you’ve been here all along?”

He bowed, moving forward and pressing his forehead against Trevor’s, who gripped his bronze mane in determination. “I have, watching you grow, seeing you gain your strength…. You showed compassion to a blood lust infected, you were strong and pure of spirit in that moment, I knew you were ready.”

“You saved my life.”

“My dearest one, without you, I am nothing… your compassion is what saves my life constantly. I am sorry, for what you have been through, for not being there any other times. But I am here now, I am yours.”

Trevor could barely take it, with a cry of happiness and a sob of pain he threw his arms around the great horse and let out all of the tears, sobbing into his Spirit, clinging on him for dear life.

Those around watched, with their own eyes misting with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any comments would be greatly appreciated :D


	11. Lies Unraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Here comes your next chapter - will Eric finally trust someone! :O
> 
> Just a reminder this is set last split, so the mess that is C9 roster is at the moment is not the case (Smooooothie D:)

Trevor had to clear his throat at this, pushing back tears as he tried to stop himself from getting emotional from the memory. “Ah, sorry I’m getting all sappy. Anyway yeah, we haven’t really known each other for too long, but we are together now.” He coughed slightly, looking over to Eric. “You know, maybe, maybe that might happen for you one day too.”

Eric’s heart cracked at this, a feeling of dread washing over him. “I, no… no I don’t think that will ever happen for me.” 

Trevor sighed deeply at this, moving over to sit next to Eric on the couch rather than opposite him. “I use to think that too, nothing is impossible Eric.”

“That is, it is when I… when.” Eric chocked on his words, looking up at Trevor who was looking at him in concern, in understanding. “I… can’t lie to you, not to you, not when you didn’t have a choice.”

_Eric, what are you saying – if you can’t lie to him, you need to tell him the truth._

_I know, I know – I think I am._

“What do you mean I didn’t have a choice?”

“What you went through, not having a Spirit, the bullies, the pain, you didn’t have a choice.”

“Neither did you.”

“Yes, I did.” Eric’s voice sounded hollow. “I… I had a choice and I choose to hide, I choose to run… I choose to tell people I didn’t have a Spirit, to let them think it, because it was easier – easier than the truth.” Eric took a deep breath, noticing Trevor’s shocked and almost pained look at his words. “Not. Not that what you went through was easy, not in the slightest. Nor what I went through, but I can’t – I can’t lie to you. I can’t say that we had the same experience. Because you, you had to go through it alone – I didn’t.”

“Mister Eric,” Raptor was staring at him with golden eyes, “Are you trying to say that you have a Spirit, but you just choose to let everyone think that you don’t?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying.”

“Why, why would you even?” Trevor had gotten to his feet, and Eric wasn’t surprised to hear the anger in his voice. “Why the fuck would you even do that to yourself? Don’t you even dare say it’s easy, it’s not – it’s painful and lonely and degrading! Why would you even…”

“I thought being hated and out-casted all my life would be better than being hunted, I thought relying on others was better than them being used to get to me. I just, never knew anything else than to hide and to run.”

Trevor was glaring at him, his mouth set in a thin line. “And you are telling me this and not your friends, not anyone else that has helped you through this?”

“Like I said I feel like lying to you was just… wrong. I never intended to, to tell anyone… people. People that know, they get hurt.” Eric’s whole body was shaking at this point, fear, anger, pain. Everything he had dreaded when he finally told someone.

_Just let it out, Eric, you need this to happen – you need to break._

“Are you telling me, that you’ve just put my Soul in danger?”

“Easy Raptor.” The anger in Trevor’s voice was gone, replaced by a concern, worry. He made his way back to the couch and this time, sat on the floor at Eric’s feet. Taking his hand. “Eric, look at me please?” He sighed deeply when Eric looked up, fear shining through his tear-stained eyes. “I am sorry I got angry but I just don’t understand… please help me understand.”

There was a long, drawn out silence before Eric spoke, so quietly that Trevor could barley hear him. “Mythic, he... my Spirit, he’s a mythic.”

Trevor breathed out deeply at this, Raptor pawed the ground, the air in the room changed, sparked, tensioned.

“A mythical being?”

“Yeah, he’s a drake – fire and shadow.”

“A double element, on top of being a legend.” Raptor moved forward slightly, wanting to comfort the shaking Eric. “You must have a strong soul young Eric, strong and compassionate.”

“Doesn’t feel like that sometimes, believe me.” Eric frowned, a small blush crossing his face at the compliment.

“Are you telling me, that your Spirit is an actual Dragon, like fire-breathing, soaring through the skies. Scales and huge wings, dragon?”

“He’s a size-shifter, but yeah that is what I am saying.”

“Fuck.” Trevor’s silence after this hung in the air and really, Eric was impressed that this was all that entailed of his freak-out. “I, I can understand why you would want to hide that – you would be hunted, non-stop.”

“Still, I had Ignis to help me through it, it was nothing compared to what you went through.” Eric squeezed Trevor’s hand slightly. “Ah, thanks, you know for not totally freaking out.”

“Oh, inside, believe me, on the inside I’m freaking out. No one else knows?”

“No, only you – besides my parents, of course. But yeah, everyone else… just know the lie.” Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair. He frowned slightly, tilting his head. “he would like to meet you but I don’t feel comfortable putting you on that much danger. The power signals that would come out…”

“I can deal with that.” Raptor commented, the horses’ manner perking up slightly. “I am an expert on energy barriers, I can contain my own for weeks on end, I could contain his, for a short meeting.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put any strain on you…”

“If I am in pain or struggling I will tell you straight away. He must be anxious to meet someone, this is his chance to come out.” He chuckled, which sounded weird coming from a horse and bowed his head. “Only if Trevor approves of course and you feel comfortable with-it Mister Eric?”

“I, ah… I would be amazing, to let him meet someone.”

“And it would be an honour to do so.”

Eric felt the sudden flood of nervous energy from his Spirit, the Soul shrinking into himself.

_What’s this, here is your chance to meet someone?_

_What if they don’t like me?_

_I’m sure as long as you stay in your small form and don’t burn down his apartment Trevor will love you._

_He seems really cool._

_He does yeah, now come on, before I change my mind._

_Please don’t!_

With a small pop and a burst of flames that licked down and across his shoulder the Spirit came out, followed by a small puff of smoke. “Come on them, come say Hi.” He poked out from behind Eric, curled around his neck and shoulders.

Trevor couldn’t help but gasp at the sight as the down sized dragon chirped slightly. Deep red scales glinted under the sun that was streaming through the open windows. Black gems adorning his wings and tail.

“Trevor, Raptor – this is Ignis.” Eric held out his hand and the dragon crawled down it, its wings pulsing as he hovered the last bit. Landing on the coach with a small chirp, staring up at the in-awe Trevor. “He says Hello.”

“Hello to you too Ignis, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He held out a hand which the dragon happily jumped on, scaling up his arm and shoulders before perching a top of Trevor’s head, happily chirping away.

“It seems as if he agrees with me little one, that you are indeed, pretty awesome.” Raptor commented, the horse moving closer and blowing a little air at the dragon. “He also says he likes how warm you are.”

“Yeah he’s always complaining that my skin is naturally cold.” Eric chuckled, watching the two Spirits converse happily while Ignis sat snug atop Trevor. “Uh and he’s demanding that I come around all the time now, typical demanding little thing that he is.”

Ignis let out a very annoyed chirp at this, blowing a small amount of smoke in Eric’s direction.

“You are both welcome to come here anytime.” Trevor commented, reaching up to scratch the Dragon under the wings. “I’m surprised however, I don’t think chirping is quite what I expected.”

“Oh, it’s just cause he’s down-sized and holding back….” Eric’s words were drowned out by a loud screech that came from Ignis, the roar accompanied by a burst of fire from the Dragon’s mouth that glowed with the flames afterwards. Trevor actually jumped and Eric couldn’t help but laugh. “He asks if that is more what you were expecting?”

“Yes, yes I guess it was.” Trevor laughed, his eyes fully focused on Eric as he added. “This, is a lot of… power, of fear that you have been carrying around. I am glad, that you no longer have to carry it alone.” He took the dragon up in both arms and placed him back on Eric’s laps, who immediately began to pet him like a cat. “Thank you, both of you, for trusting me. I give you my word, I will not abuse that trust.”

Eric couldn’t help but smile, a feeling of happiness, warmth, belonging, flowing through him. He had found it, finally, the place, the people he could trust. Maybe this was just the start, maybe this trust could be turned into trust of others, of Matt, of Sam, of his team.

Maybe this was the start of finally letting down his walls, and it felt amazing.

**x-x-x**

“Your met up with Trevor went well it seemed.”

“Huh?”

“You’re…. happy, you seem at peace. It’s the first time since coming here you haven’t been all tense and nervous.” Dennis commented before swearing slightly. “Damn it, Sorry the whole Spirit sensing, I really need to stop doing that.”

Eric chuckled, “It’s fine really, just means that you care. It was… really good actually, it was nice to be able to be open with someone and for them to understand. Raptor is pretty cool too.”

“Yeah, I know right, I was there, when it happened, man I will never forget that… it was truly beautiful.” He cleared his throat. “Not that, ah, don’t want you to think that… I mean you.”

“It’s fine, please stop apologizing, I am really happy for him. He deserves it after everything he went through.”

“You deserve happiness too Eric.”

“And I have it, finally, I think…. I’m in a place where I am not looked down on, where people don’t treat me any differently. I can trust you all here, I know that now and that, more than anything, makes me happy.”

Dennis grinned at this, happy to see Eric so open after what had happened. He had been concerned he would close off even more, but now, seeing him like this, sensing the emotions coming off him, it was amazing.

“I hope I, we, ah, the team can continue to be worthy of that. And if I do anything. Any small little thing that makes you question it, please tell me. I…” Dennis sighed, a grin of his face, throwing out an arm to wrap Eric loosely in a side hug. “I really want us to be friends Eric.”

“Me too Dennis, I really want that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :D Eric finally opened up to someone, yay! \o/


	12. Outbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I am so glad you all like Ignis and I look forward to future chapters in which he really gets to show what he's made of. This chapter however, we are introduced to a concept which might cause a little bit of chaos... ;)

“Why did you have to bring me here again?”

“Because you actually have a spare key to his house and I have no idea how bad this could be. Tusmørke won’t stop freaking out.”

_Excuse me, I think you’ll find you are the one freaking out, I am just reacting to you Mister in Denial._

Jensen muttered something angrily in Danish and Zach just gave him an odd look before knocking on the door and calling out. When there was no answer he used his key, a small amount of worry filling him as they made their way into the apartment. 

“Will? Are you in here, is everything okay?”

Silence and darkness greeted them, a still silence of dread. In the darkness a bleak bark echoed and a whimpered howl.

“Dawn?” Jensen questioned, his voice full of concern as he turned on the light, flooding the main lounge and kitchen area with light. Dawn sat at the door to the main bedroom, hackles raised, growling.

“Hey, hey girl – it’s us. Okay, okay we’re not going to hurt you, or Will. We’re just worried, okay?” Tusmørke flew out of Jensen at this, flying straight over to Dawn and landing on the ground in front of the wolf. Dawn had stopped bleeding but still stood her ground in front of the room.

_She says that Will had said to not let anyone in no matter what the circumstances. But she is worried, because he is ill and not himself. She also says he keeps muttering and talking to people that aren’t there._

Jensen frowned at this, trying to think what it could all mean. “That does not sound good, or normal.”

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, sounds like fever dreams, but more intense, apparently Dawn is under strict instructions not to let anyone through.” Jensen’s worry was increasing, he could feel it, radiating from the room. Pain, worry, fear, “Maybe whatever it is it’s contagious? But I don’t like it, I can feel it… pain, fear… someone should be there.”

“Fucking soul bonds.” Zach muttered, making his way forward. “Right I am evoking best friend privileges, please Dawn let me in.”

The wolf looked torn for a moment before finally nodding and moving to the side, whining slightly as Zach and Jensen made their way into the room.

“I may not have best friend privileges but since when did I ever listen to this idiot anyway.”

Zach chuckled, “Well, yeah, that’s the truth… Will? Will we know you don’t want to see anyone but you’re freaking us out…. Will?” Zach’s voice trailed off into a stunned and quiet gasp at the sight that greeted them.

Will was tangled up in a single sheet that was soaked with sweat, a permanent frown was plastered on his face as he tossed and turned, breathing heavily and muttering to himself. He was paler than either of them had seen him, causing the deep crimson blood to stand out more as it trickled from his nose.

Zach and Jensen surged forwards, Zach falling to his knees at the bed of his best friend, taking one shaking hand in his, the other he placed on Will’s forehead, grimacing at the heat coming off it. “Will, can you hear me? I’m here, we’re here – I’ve got you.”

Threads of yellow began to pull from Zach, and began to weave their way onto Will, the healing that would normally be quite immediate seemed to have no effect. “It’s not working, whatever it seems to be it’s blocking my healing.”

Jensen joined Zach on the ground, a shaking hand moving over to place on Will’s shoulders at the contact he cried out, immediately pulling his hand away. “You, you won’t be able to do anything Zach… that’s a Soul Virus.”

“What? I thought they were just a myth, and even so, it’s illegal and all black market – there hasn’t been a break out in years, especially here…. How in the world would he even have gotten it?”

“My guess, someone released something at our place.” Jensen had backed up slightly, still breathing through the throbbing pain in his head. “How the fuck are you not affected by that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I’m not the one in denial about a fucking Soul bond!” Zach sighed as Jensen flinched at this, “I… sorry, it’s Hawk, Jensen, his healing makes me immune to any contamination of the virus.”

“How fortunate.”

“Zach… is that you?” Their attention immediately returned to Will, whose eyes were open, blood-shot and tear-filled. “No, you shouldn’t be here, you’ll get sick too.”

“Hey, hey.” Zach moved slightly, squeezing Will and running his fingers through his friends’ hair. “Hawk is keeping me safe but even if he wasn’t I wouldn’t let you go through this alone. That is not what friends do.”

Will frowned, grimacing as pain coursed through him. “I ah, as soon as it hit I knew what it was – I didn’t want anyone to know, I thought if I just wait it out everything would be fine and I wouldn’t make anyone else sick…how did you even find out?”

“That would be me.” Jensen walked forward so that Will didn’t have to strain to see him. “We, ah, I felt it.”

Will just stared at Jensen for a moment before whispering, “you… you shouldn’t be here.”

“Look I know, you told Dawn not to let anyone in here but I am not going to just start listening to you now.”

“No, no you really shouldn’t be here… Nicolaj.” And Jensen knew Will was feverish, because hello, first name? Since when? “You are one of the strongest Spirits we have, if this is... is some kind of attack, what good would it be if you go down too?”

“Ah, I didn’t really…. Think about that.”

“Will is right man, you should get out of here before you get infected. I will stay with him, you should go and tell everyone what is happening. Get the message to everyone that was there.” Zach looked serious for a change, it was kind of unnerving. “It hits people differently, starting depending on the type of Spirit. This could be an out-break and we wouldn’t even know.”

“But I can’t just leave, not when…” His heart was beating way too fast, as his Soul felt a little like it was being torn in two. “I can’t just leave you here.”

Will stared at him, eyes full of pain but also a slight plea,“You have to, for the sake of Twi.”

**x-x-x**

“Are you okay, you really don’t look to good. I can come back tomorrow is you like?” Eric looked his best friend up and down. The two had made plans to catch up before the start of split, which was fast approaching. But upon arriving at the Golden Guardians team house Eric was greeted by a very pale Matt, who looked ready to collapse at any given moment.

“Do I look that bad?’ He chuckled as Eric nodded, “Man, I feel like shit, I don’t even know what it is, I just ache all over, my thoughts are all jumbled, I don’t even think it’s as something as being sick, I just – ugh.” A shiver flew through his body and Eric moved forward in concern.

“Maybe we should get you to a place where you can rest?” Eric looked around, unfamiliar with the layout, he had no idea where said spot to rest would be. A small frown crossed his face at the emptiness around them. “Where is everyone?”

“I think they’re all worried I’m contagious.” Matt managed to get out through the shivers. “I don’t blame them, I mean I wouldn’t want to be near me at the moment.”

Eric just shook his head before making his way through the house, following Matt’s direction to his room. In the short time that it had taken, Matt’s condition had worsened and Eric was beginning to legitimately worry for his friend.

“Should I call a doctor, or someone to do something – do any of your team-mates have healing Spirits?”

“No, but damn what I wouldn’t give for some of Juan’s deep sleep right now. One look for him and bam, I could be out like a light, not… any… of this… painful shit.” Matt’s voice was barely audible and Eric’s concern increased with every second.

That concern exploded into something he couldn’t even describe when he found out what was going on. The text message, the warning from Jensen, glaring up at him – almost like the words themselves were mocking him. 

“Fuck, I ah – think I know what you have…”

“Oh.”

“Someone spread a Soul Virus at the C9 house the other night.” He glanced over at his best friend, watching as his eyes screwed shut at this news, trying to stop himself from reacting too much. Eric had a quick conversation with Ignis, making sure he was not affected before he continued. “Well maybe it’s a good thing your whole team ditched you. You just hang on for me okay, we can get through this.” He reached out a took his friends’ hand, trying to ignore how cold it was.

“How, how did they find out?”

“Will has it pretty bad apparently.” 

“Of course, Jensen would have felt it through the bond.”

Eric couldn’t help but grin, “You think that too?”

Matt just rolled his eyes, “Everyone thinks that.”

Eric chuckled, continue to watch over Matt as he shivered and coughed, after a few hour of this, Eric was glad to finally found that Matt had fallen into a sleep, a restless one maybe, but at least he was getting some kind of rest. He had told himself he would wait, until his team cam back, until someone else got here – he would not leave Matt here on his own, no matter the consequences.

He was so focused on keeping his eyes on Matt he barley registered that his phone was ringing – he managed to answer it on the final ring before it would have gone to voice-mail. “Ah, Jensen, hello?”

“Eric! Are you okay? Where are you? Who are you with? Are they okay? You’re not here and we’re all kind of freaking out.”

“Whoa, whoa easy,” Eric couldn’t help but chuckle at Jensen’s sudden burst of questions. “I am fine, I don’t think I can get it, actually.”

Jensen scoffed at this, “It’s a Soul Virus Eric, not a Spirit one – you still have a soul no matter what the world thinks.”

The comment brought a warm feeling to Eric, one he tried not let overwhelm him. “Thanks, ah, actually I am with Matt, he seems to have gotten it, it’s hit pretty hard but he should be alright, he’s sleeping now. I hope the rest of his team are okay, I haven’t seen them yet.”

“Yeah I got the message out to everyone who was there, so hopefully everyone will be careful.”

“Is everyone-“Eric’s heart twanged slightly at the thought of his team. “Is anyone at home…”

“Marissa’s come down with it, Greyson too – although not as violent as it could be. At least we have healers here who are immune and can be with them.”

“And what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, with Will being sick, surely, surely you felt something…” Eric didn’t want to push, but he felt, out of everyone, it was his relationship with Jensen that had gone the furthest. Hopefully he wouldn’t pull away from him after the question.

“I… to tell you the truth… I don’t know, it felt… wrong leaving him. I mean Zach is there, but I don’t know, it was… hard.”

Hearing the uncertainty in Jensen’s voice Eric thought it best not to push the issue any further and decided it was best to change the subject. “Do you think, this was some kind of attack? Or warning?”

“I really don’t know Eric, but don’t fret too much, we’re a team, remember we’ll help everyone through the sickness and then we’ll face whatever is coming together. You can count on us… to stand by you whatever come our way.”

Eric hated that, he did, one day, maybe he would have enough courage to stand up for his friends, and not the other way around. “I know… that’s kind of what I’m afraid of.” He sighed, noticing that Matt was stirring beside him, “Look Jensen, I got to go – I’ll probably stay here the night alright – let me know if anything changes alright?”

“Yeah, right back at you kid – stay safe.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, you are all awesome


	13. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. A new chapter for you all to celebrate the 2-0 weekend! \o/

“Uh, worst evening ever!” Marissa’s voice sounded scratched and torn. “It’s like a hangover without the fun of actually fun part of drinking enough to get it.”

Greyson’s hand was feebly raised feebly from the other bed. “I second that motion.”

Jack chuckled at the two bed-ridden members of his ‘family’. “Well they say that the first night is always the worst when it comes to this. Now it should just be bed rest for the next few days.”

“Noooo…” Marissa whined, although it lost all affect coming from the sickly-looking house-manager. “I’ve already slept for what has felt like forever.”

“hey but what about scrims? We have our first match this Thursday, I have to practice!”

“Well seeming almost half the LCS is in your same position I think everything will be fine.” He knew that half was probably a bit too much of an overstatement but he knew at least one person one each org had fallen prey to the virus. They were pretty lucky, when he thought about it, that there hadn’t more of an outbreak. “And well, now that you too are past the worst and able to back talk me I think it’s safe to say I’m not needed to be in here twenty-four seven.”

“No Jack, back-talking you is my only source of entertainment.” Marissa pouted causing both Jack and Greyson to laugh. “At least bring us up some breakfast.”

“Andy will be up with it soon, seeming you’re not contagious or anything it’s all good.”

“Why did you risk being with us?”

“You’re my family, I was happy to risk it.”

“Ugh – total sap, fine leave.”

Jack just laughed, walking out of the door to Marissa’s final sarcastic comment, making his way back downstairs to check on his team. “Good morning everything, I hope we are all feeling okay this morning?” The question was weighted, he would hate to think that someone would have fallen Ill overnight.

There were numerous mutters from everyone around him and Jack relaxed slightly, it seemed they had weathered the storm. “Good.” Jack took the offered coffee and almost didn’t realise who had give it to him until he did a double-take. “Eric! Welcome home, I hope you being here means everything is okay with Matt?”

“Yeah, he is past the worst,” Eric looked much like the rest of the team, shattered, devoid of any sleep. “The rest of his team is with him; the virus should be in such a state that it can’t travel anymore. And if it was they all said they wanted me to come back here, besides I knew Matt was all good as soon as he started sassing me.”

“And you are okay right? It doesn’t affect you?”

“No, I don’t think it has – one good thing about being an out-casted Monster it seems.”

“How many times do we have to tell you to stop calling yourself that.” The comment came from Tristan, wrapping an arm around his friend as he did so. “Really, all I want to do when I here you say that is hit you.”

“Go for it, maybe it will help get the message across.” Reapered commented from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter. “Haengbog says you are lying by the way, Eric.”

“What, oh…” Eric blinked, suddenly Haengbog was at his side, pressed tightly against him, the light blue wisps of healing branching up around his body. “Oh well, thank you.: The tiger purred, pressing even closer and increasing the pulse of the threads. “Guess you would know better than me if I need this.”

Eric felt Ignis perk up slightly, the drake suddenly flooding his emotions.

_It’s like sinking into a warm pool of lava, can you like, pretend to be sick every now and then just to get this?_

_Ignis!_

_What? I’m sure they would not mind._

Eric just sighed, bending down to the Tiger and petting her, scratching behind her ears to a happy purr. “Thanks girl, you must have had a pretty bust night huh?” He got back to his feet and looked around the room. “Zach still not back?”

“Nope, it’s safe to say that won’t be leaving Will’s side until he is one-hundred percent.” Dennis commented with a small smile. As if hearing his name, it was in that exact moment that Zach walked through the door, carrying a pale and sickly looking Will. “Or he will just bring him here – Zach!”

“Hey guys, ah, you all might want to stay back, for safety reasons.”

The team faltered, looking Will up and down as they did so. “He hasn’t gotten any better.”

“Worse actually, I’m worried, I can’t help with just me with this healing so I’d thought I could bring him here to help.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Will mumbled at this, his voice strained, “You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not even here.”

Zach just rolled his eyes, “Come on you, you can stay in my room.”

“Here, let me.” Eric moved forward, watching the concerned look on both Zach’s and Will’s face he added. “It’s fine, I’m okay.”

“Eric, are you sure, you have no defence?”

Eric just shrugged, “Meh, better me than anyone else.” He slid himself to the other side of Will, his emotions suddenly screaming at him that this was probably wasn’t such a great idea. “Okay, so lets get him somewhere comfortable.”

_Eric, this is different, I can feel this one – its stronger, suffocating_

_I know Ignis, I can feel it too, just hang on, we are strong enough to help_

_Okay… okay I can endure_

“Are you sure you are okay Eric, you’re sweating…”

“I’m fine, come on.”

Zach knew Eric enough by now that he had no way of making him back down from this decision. One thing that made him fit in to the team so well, he was just as stubborn as the rest of them. With a sigh, Zach began to make his way to his room with Will, making sure to give the rest of his team a wide berth.

He was so focused on Will, and even the pale looking Eric that he hadn’t notice a door open, or the person that walked out of said door until they almost walked straight into them.

“Oh whoops, ah… fuck, you of all people should really get away.”

“Zach, what are you…” His voice trailed off and his eyes widened, a crackling of pain threading through his very being. “Why the fuck is he not better – and why are you here?”

“Nice to see you too, I am actually feeling a lot better thank you very much.”

“Don’t lie to me Hartman!” Jensen had actually reeled backwards, the pulse of pain coming off Will too much to ignore. “Fuck…. Fuck.” It was Keith and Tristan that had surged forward, grabbing Jensen and literally pulling him away. “Why the hell are you here?”

“He wasn’t getting any better Jensen, and I needed more healers.”

Zach can you please stop talking like I’m not even here!”

“Alright, okay, okay just calm down.”

_Eric, you need to get away, I’m… I’m burning up – I need to get out._

In all the chaos and yelling no one had quite noticed that Eric had pulled away, hand to his temple, whimpering in pain, his temperature was rising. “No… no, please no…”

“Eric! Eric, are you okay? I damn well told you, you’ll be in danger.”

_I, I can’t hold it in… but I want to help_

_Ignis?_

_I can take it, but it will hurt. I can help but it will hurt and it might expose._

Eric’s head was spinning, his vision seeming to double, from what he could tell everyone was now staring at him in concern, calling his name, asking if he was okay.

_You can help?_

_Yes_

_… then do it._

Flames suddenly roared up and burst through Eric’s body, dancing across his skin like it was a very part of it. Eric gave a cry of pain, a hand on his forehead as the virus ripped through his whole body, everything hitting him at once. As the flames extinguished, Eric closed his eyes and collapsed, falling to the floor unconscious.

Reapered had moved forward quick enough to catch him, falling to his knees under the extra weight of the unconscious Eric. He looked around in silence, the faces of his team, worried, confused, terrified. “What the fuck, was that?”

The question hung in the air and it wasn’t until Will spoke that it was broken. “It’s gone, I, I mean…” He pulled away from Zach, the colour had returned to his face and his voice no longer was punctured with pain. “The virus, it’s like he… took it from me, like he absorbed it somehow.”

“That’s not possible.”

“He’s right Zach.” Jensen commented quietly, his whole body shaking. “There is no trace, of any of the virus in him.” He gave Will a pointed look when the jungler opened his mouth to ask how he knew this. “But how could Eric when he…”

Will knelt down beside the unconscious Eric, not even felling the pull of the Virus coming off him. “Did you guys know that his Spirit could do this?”

“That’s the thing Will, he doesn’t have one… he told us.” Zach shook his head, “but… but the flames.” He reached out to touch Eric but drew back as a single tongue of fire flickered out towards him, almost as a defence mechanism. “Did, did his Spirit just come out? He was so adamant that it was never going to happen.

Eric groaned in his unconscious state, muttering something under his breath as he shifted and shivered in Reapered’s arms. “Whatever has happened we need to get him comfortable if possible.” Reapered commented with a frown. “My healing is being blocked, it is like he is refusing to accept it.” He sighed deeply, getting to his feet and cradling Eric in his arms.

It was when the turned to get Eric to bet that they realized Marissa and Greyson were standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking shocked but otherwise healthy. “What the fuck?”

“What are you guys doing down here?”

“Don’t… really know what is going on but does Eric’s current state have anything to do with the fact that we both magically feel better?” Another silence followed this very confused statement from Marissa as they all just stood around, wondering what could be happening.

“I think, we just... need to get Eric comfortable and...” Zach took a deep breath “Maybe we should call Trevor?”

“You think he’ll know what is going on?”

“Well, we have no fucking idea, it’s worth a shot.”

_Eric! Eric please, please wake up. I don’t know what I did, I’m scared. Eric, please, please don’t leave me alone!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little shorter than normal I just couldn't help but leave it there, ahaha XD


	14. Exposed Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to those that continue to comment every time, it means so much. I hope you all like this chapter, and that the explanation in it makes sense, it's a bit wordy. but bear with me!

He really, really didn’t like this, the tone of Zach’s voice on the phone had been nothing but panic. And his words, had worried him more than anything else. Eric was sick and he had showed signs of having a Spirit. The team didn’t know what to do, so of course he was there first port of call, it made perfect sense. Making a quick check on his team, happy they were all on the mend, he mentioned he was needed someone else and left them in each other’s capable hands.

_Do you think that Ignis has been exposed, little one?_

_No, I’m pretty sure Zach would have mentioned it if he did, maybe his powers just appeared, we will have to see and we will have to help in any way that we can._

Trevor’s knock on the door was answered immediately. “Trevor! Thank you so much for coming.”

“Anytime, we’re all friends through this, now can you tell me exactly what happened?”

“Well, from what we can tell Eric kind of… absorbed, the sickness from Will… and Marissa and Greyson.”

“Wait, what is Will doing here in the first place?”

“Sneaks kind of panicked and brought him here because he was getting worse, while everyone else got better.”

“Hmm?” Trevor frowned, “Maybe he was the initial target?”

“Yeah two birds with one stone there, Jensen was pretty much out of commission.”

Trevor continued to walk through the house with Andy, wondering if this was an actual targeted attack against Will and Jensen themselves or just an attack of convenience. “And what you’re saying is Will is now in perfect health and Eric is sick?”

“Yeah, complete with flames and everything.”

“Flames?”

“Yup, washed through him like a flood right before he collapsed.” Andy bit his lip pale and worried, “He has barley moved, we don’t know what to do, what’s even going on and how to help…” 

“And you thought I would?”

“We thought you would have a better idea at least…” The comment came from Zach who was making his was downstairs. “You know, share your wisdom regarding the whole not having as Spirit, being susceptible to the virus, weather the flames could be emerging from a Spirit… all that good stuff.”

Trevor knew he had to be careful here, one little slip up and he could expose Eric right here. He would hate to break that trust, to betray his new-found friendship like that. “Well I can certainly tell you that he’s more susceptible to the virus, I almost died to it as a kid, and it has been known to actually kill and take root in those without Spirits more so than others.”

He tried to ignore the shocked looks that the C9 bot-lane gave him as he casually mentioned almost dying. “As for the Spirit coming out, I don’t think that is quite the case. There is something about virus, that some people… believe aren’t quite what they believe.”

“Oh, is there something else it could be?”

_Little one, what are you doing – there is nothing else it could be, surely?_

_I know Raptor, it’s time to lie, just a little bit, to keep our new friend safe._

_You are going to make something up?_

_I am going to bring up a myth, nothing more… I believe it could be what is happening. It can’t be Ignis, if it was, certainly Eric wouldn’t be hurt… this is the work of another Spirit._

_Another Spirit? Oh, okay little one, please be careful._

“There is something else yes, but it’s a bit out there… and I’ve only really heard about it, never seen it. It’s a little confusing so maybe we should talk together… where is the rest of the team?”

“With Eric, no one wanted to leave the room.”

Trevor just shook his head, of course that is where they were, he didn’t know what else he should have expected from this team. When Trevor walked into the room he was surprised there was till even room left, with both the LCS and academy players as well as the staff all squashed into the room. And yet, they still had managed to leave a good distance between them and the unconscious Eric.

Only Reapered and Shiro sat near the bed, Zach re-joining them as the three healing Spirits tried to help.

_Look, the healing isn’t working, surely Ignis wouldn’t let that happen… is it doing anything at all Raptor?_

_It’s taking away the pain little one, it’s all they can do at this point._

It was a nice comfort that Eric at least wasn’t in pain, whatever it was that he was going through.

_Can you sense Ignis in there?_

_No, all I can sense is fire and fear, it’s like he is trapped inside, almost as if Mister Eric being unconscious has caused him to become trapped as well, that or he feels like he can’t come out, like he is stuck with the virus… maybe you are right, maybe another Spirit is fighting for room in Eric’s soul._

_Okay, okay, I really don’t like this, I never thought this could be real, but here it is._

“Hello everyone.” Trevor moved into the room and everyone turned to look at him. “We all look cosy in here.” His eyes fell on Will, narrowing slightly, “Are you telling me you are completely fine?”

“Yup, nothing, I feel… perfect, I have no idea how.”

“I have a theory, it’s a little out there…” Trevor took a deep breath, “What… society and assholes tell us is that those without Spirits have no Soul, that they are empty. Now we all know that is not true, but what if, some of it is… We all share our Souls with Spirits, it’s half and half, we are full of their emotions, their thoughts. Eric…. Eric has room in his Soul, almost a longing for it to be filled. If he had enough will-power, with the want and the need to help, he could have, theoretically, have pulled the Virus into the space in his soul and let it completely consume him.”

The silence in the room was shocking, it crackled with tension. Taking a deep breath, Trevor continued, “These, ah, flames that you keep talking about?” Zach at this point, leant over to touch Eric, demonstrating the flick of fire that came out to brush him away. “That…. Is not a Spirit, it can’t be, no Spirit would ever do that. We could then, summarize, that the fire is the virus itself.”

“But why, why couldn’t it be Eric’s Spirit manifesting itself? I mean, maybe just the Virus is stopping it coming out fully?”

“Because friend of Mister Eric,” Raptor suddenly appeared causing half the people in the room to jump, while Trevor just rolled his eyes. “The flames are hindering, stopping the healing and keeping Mister Eric unconscious, no spirit would ever do that to their other half.”

“You’re saying, the flames are like… holding Eric hostage?” Jensen blinked, “Okay, but why, why didn’t it do it with anyone else, Will especially seeming he was the worst?”

“Because the rest of us have that protection, Eric doesn’t and weather he knew this would happen or not, he left himself open and vulnerable, and the virus just took hold.”

“You,” Marissa’s voice sounded loud even though she was whispering, it echoed and bounced around the tense silence. “You almost, talk like the virus is a living thing.”

“Isn’t it? There are myths that say soul viruses are just spirits that have been so badly treated they end up as shells of themselves. Only knowing how to harm, how to hurt and consume.” Raptor commented, pawing the floor. “And if that is the case, I think, we, or, pardon, I, ahem, can help Mister Eric.”

_Raptor, what are you thinking?_

_Just stay with me little one._

“If I can create a barrier to stop the energy of Spirits, the virus might think it’s safe and let it’s guard down.”

“Could you block that many energy signals?”

“Big your pardon Sir.” Raptor bowed his head towards Jack. “I was meaning only my own.”

_You want them to leave the room?_

_I think, if we can talk to Ignis, just us, we can help and protect him from being exposed._

“You want us all to leave?”

“Yes, I believe it could work and if something goes wrong well, no offensive but my little on is the strongest one here.” Trevor blushed at this but Raptor took no heed to his embarrassment. “He will be able to survive an attack, while some of you will not be able to.”

“See,” Zach just chuckled, shaking his head. “This is why I’ve always liked you Raptor, blunt, straight to the point.”

“Thank you, Rival of my little one.”

“Rival?”

“He means the whole laning against each other… Raptor? Are you quite finished insulting my friends?”

“Yes, I’m all done.”

Trevor just shook his head, sighing as he did so. “Well, I mean it’s worth a try I guess, as long as you all don’t mind.” In a few short minutes Trevor found himself alone in the room with the unconscious Eric. He felt weird, closing the door and locking it, keeping Eric’s team on the other side.

“Alright, let’s get this over and done with.” He felt the familiar pull of energy leaving him as Raptor set up the barrier around the room, his spirit nodded at him and he stepped forward. No one will be able to sense inside the room or come through it. Ignis would be safe to come out now, all what Trevor had to do, was make him feel safe enough to do so.

“Ignis, do you remember me? It’s Trevor, look it’s safe to come out now, you won’t be exposed.” A burst of fire sprung forwards, spitting at him as if it was an angrily animal telling time to back away. “I know you’re only trying to protect Eric, but you have to let us in. You have to let us help.”

There was another burst of fire and Trevor had to shield his eyes as Ignis suddenly appeared, a little bigger than when he had first seen him, the Dragon stood in front of Eric, wings spread and tail raised, ready to attack. “Come on, hey buddy you know me, you know I would never hurt Eric, just… please drop the barrier and let us help.”

“He says, that he is protecting everyone, just like Eric wished him too.”

“You don’t need to protect us anymore, if something happens we can just heal, you know that. But you have to let us heal Eric, we can’t do it when you have your fire up, it’s not working.”

“He said, he is not protecting from the Virus.” Raptor moved forward, standing right next to Trevor and pressing close to his side. “He says, from the flames, they are hungry and only he can hold them back.”

“Flames?” Trevor blinked and let out a deep breath, “Fuck… it seems like we were right, there is another Spirit in there, trying to take hold…. It thought Eric didn’t have a Spirit, so it thought it could live in there…”

“It seems that way little one, Ignis says it is not fully as you said, but it can happen… and it’s super rare… just like him.”

“Ignis…” Trevor moved forward, ignoring the screeching from the dragon. He winced as he pushed past the licks of flames, calling the fact that he even reached the Dragon’s side a victory Trevor held out a shaky hand, resting it on top of the burning scales. “Lets us help… please. Please trust us, let us help you save Eric.”

Ignis moved forward, chirping slightly and brushing up against Trevor’s body.

“We’ve got you, you can rest, you can let go…”

**x-x-x**

“Something doesn’t feel right, he has been in there for hours.”

“The reason why something doesn’t feel right is because you can’t feel anything at all, nothing gets through Raptor’s barriers.”

“Bit OP actually.” Will’s attempt to lighten the mood earned a few chuckles from the C9 members surrounding him and he felt a little better about the situation, just a little bit.

“It’s not your fault you know.”

“Pardon?”

“You’re blaming yourself.” Dennis commented, “Nåde asks kindly that you stop because it’s giving her and in return, me, a pretty big headache.”

Will just narrowed his eyes at Dennis, “Fucking soul sensing man, do you do that all the time?”

“Only when the feeling is so overwhelming I can’t focus on my own emotions.” Dennis put a hand to his temp and with a small pop Nåde appeared, the snow-white otter sitting on Dennis’s lap and sending a glare in Will’s direction. “Seriously, stop.”

“But… but I’m the one that got him sick!”

“So, it’s not like you asked him to do it, or was even thinking about it happening.” Tristan commented, handing Will a much-needed cup of coffee. “Believe me, Eric’s a stubborn little idiot, who has never, ever cared about himself. He won’t blame you, in fact, hearing you blame yourself will just make him feel guilty for helping…”

“That…” Will just frowned, “That makes no sense!”

Tristan chuckled, ready to answer when suddenly he stopped, shivered and turned his attention to the door to the room upstairs, something… suddenly felt different. “Ah… did anyone else feel that?” He breathed out deeply, “Is it just me – or did the temperature just rise… a lot.”

With a shifting and splintering crack, the door exploded, heat bursting forward, an array of colours flooded the house and fire spat forth from the destroyed door. No one had a chance to react, as the whole house shock, as a booming explosion ringed in their ears. As the house was a washed with flames, burning all the way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave any comments or questions :D


	15. Smoke and Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments, another 2-0 weekend, another update to celebrate! \o/
> 
> Just a little not the update aspects, I have a big assignment due this week and away on camp next weekend, I will try my best to get a chapter off to you before I leave the internet world for four days XD

Smoke and steam filled the air as the heat of the flames was meet with water, cooling and distinguishing. The teams were huddled together in the middle of the room, all holding each other in an attempt to shield each other from the blast.

Shiro and Wiggily’s spirits stood out in front, heads bowed as they let their water elements absorb the fire. Sherbet and Marine stood shoulder to shoulder, the fox looking almost comically small next to the large boar. A large bubble to water surrounded the group, Andy feeling the pull of Lexus trying her best to keep it steading for still staying inside. Eyre circled above them, the swan’s wings burning brighter and fuller as she took on most of the fire as she could.

“Holy shit is everyone okay?” 

There were numerous nods and mutters, everyone helping each other to their feet, brushing each other down and checking for injuries. Surprisingly no one was injured, the brunt of the fire being taken by the Spirits that could help.

“Thank you everyone.” Reapered’s comment, feeling Haengbog cower slightly, the tiger shaking at the power prospect of the fire melting its Soul’s ice. “This is why we make such a good team.”

Their attention now as drawn back upstairs. It was amazing that the house was still standing, the wood and metal charred by the flames, small flecks of fire glowing, giving off a light almost akin to a sunset lighting a room.

“We’re okay, but what about…” Tristan’s voice was hitched with worry for his friend. Not that he didn’t trust Trevor of course, but Raptor was neither weak or strong against the fire. Depending on the situation, things could be pretty problematic. “Come on, they made need our help.”

The group made their way quickly upstairs, slightly hesitant at the door. “Trevor, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, come on in!” Trevor’s voice sounded strained, and it seemed to echo weirdly like it was bouncing off more than one wall. The team entered to the sight of one Raptor’s barriers, Trevor and Eric safely behind it, Eric fully conscious in Trevor’s arms. The barrier opened a small amount so the team could enter through it.

“Holly crap, you’re awake!”

“Don’t EVER do something that stupid again!”

“You could have died, seriously actually died.”

Eric blinked, looking up at his team mates, “Hello to you too.” He happily partook in the sudden hugs, snuggling first into Tristan before being smothered by Jensen and Andy at the same time. He would always be happy to be hugged, they were too far and few between. “You guys seem to have survived the blast I see?”

“Yeah, what the fuck was that by the way?”

Trevor’s only answer was to point in the direction of the far corner, Raptor stood in front of a smaller horse, this one flames covered his entire body, looking more like it’s element than the actual form of a horse.

“That’s the virus? Is it a danger now?”

“Not really, it’s scared, but unpredictable. It didn’t want to attack or hurt but it couldn’t do anything else.” Trevor commented sadly, “Hence the barrier, Raptor’s not taking any chances but he doesn’t want to hurt it either.”

“A Spirit without an owner…” Eric muttered, sadness filling him. “He’s incomplete… like, like me.”

“Could be the reason you’re so susceptible to it.” Will watched as the flames as the smaller horse slowly diminished, showing more and more of it’s form. “Maybe they’re just misunderstood, they just want to be complete too…”

Trevor nodded in agreement, “The Spirit wants completion, but the abuse and misuse turns that want into something dangerous, it hurts because that is all it has known. It attacks because that is how it’s shown love.” He nodded to Will and added, “It’s probably the Spirit of someone that attacked you at the party, but what it was asked to do was it’s last sense of itself, so it manifested into the flames itself, and tried to find a new Soul to call it’s own…”

Trevor’s eyes misted over while thinking about this, he hated it – it infuriated him. No Spirit should ever be misused enough that it forgot its purpose to protect – it was sickening.

“Little one,” Raptor’s voice broke him out of his thinking. “It is safe now, he will not hurt.” Raptor’s barrier fell, “Come and meet him friends of little one, he wants to apologize before leaving.”

They all moved forward, knowing full well that it was safe to, Raptor would never put Trevor in danger. The war horse stood to the side, revealing what was now obviously a foal, small in stature, shaking slightly, all of the fire was gone. Eric moved forwards first, being reassure by Ignis’s voice inside him.

_I do sense remorse from him, Raptor is right, the anger and hurt are gone. He understands now._

_Because you held it back? You fought it?_

_No, because while I was afraid of it, you were not. I was too busy protecting you to release that sometimes you don’t need my protection Eric… you have friends that can do that for your now._

_I’ll never not need your protection Ignis, nothing can replace you._

_Oh, I know that I am irreplaceable… but now you have room for more protection._

_Ignis did you… did you come out?_

_Only to Trevor._

Eric sighed in relief at this, breathing deeply as he knelt down beside the foal. “Hey there little guy, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you like you wanted.” The foal nudged him slightly, pressing it’s nose against Eric’s out-stretched hand. “You deserved better, than what you had.”

The horse neighed happily at this, pressing hard against Eric’s hand one more time before moving over to the group behind Eric, stopping in front of Will and pawing the ground hesitantly.

With a small smile, Will knelt down, Dawn appearing beside him sniffing the foal before licking it and happily flopping down on the ground beside Will, content to watch the exchange and that his soul was in no danger.

“You are a really strong Spirit, you know that?” He laughed as the horse shock his head, breathing out as it did so. “No you are, you survived, you pushed through all what you were put through. And now you are here, and you are your self again… that’s pretty cool.” Running his hand through the mane he added with a smirk. “and you managed to trigger a soul bond, that’s pretty impressive in itself…. You can sleep now boy, you don’t have to fight anymore.”

The horse bowed it’s head and they suddenly could all hear the vibrations of it’s feelings and thoughts in their heads.

_Thank you, kind souls, I will rest now, please be safe and in the coming days take heart. I am sorry. For the pain that I caused… and I will take your forgiveness and kind souls to my final resting place._

With a glint of red and orange light, the Spirit disappeared in front of them, leaving behind a prism crystal in the air, it spun almost slowly around, small flames dancing inside the red colours of the crystal. Breathing out deeply hands shaking, Will reached out and took the prism, hands closing around in tightly. Dawn pressed herself tightly to him as tears burned in his eyes.

“I wish, for once, we could have one, just one normal fucking day. “Letting a single tear fall he whipped his eyes and gripped the crystal tighter. “One day, when we’re not targeted, when no one has to be hurt when we aren’t forced to make life altering decisions…. Just one normal fucking day.”

The room fell silent at this because they all understood and they all wished that too. With suck strong Souls, normal wasn’t something any of them had experienced in a long time. And they all had that sinking feeling, a panicking in the backs of their minds that normal wasn’t on the horizon. 

They feared the worst was yet to come and they were right.

**x-x-x**

“Wow, it was actually a mis-used Spirit?” Matt stared at Eric in shock, “I thought that was just a myth!”

“Yeah it was… unexpected, to say the least.”

“And Will is keeping the crystal?”

Eric nodded, “Yeah. Dawn ended up convincing him that he should. I think he is finding it a bit difficult but it does help that it has no similarities to what Dawn’s would be.”

“Oh yes, I know how unnerving that can be,” Sam shivered, he knew what it was like to hold your soul’s crystal in your hand all to well. “I think it’s nice... that the Spirit now has a place it can be remembered as it should. I mean, even if it did almost kill you.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that-“

“Eric!”

“Okay, fine, but I had too!”

“You had to almost die? Where have I heard that before?” Matt shot Eric a look at his, answering his own question with a sarcastic jab. “Oh that’s right, almost all the other times, when you ‘had to help’, you have almost died as well… I don’t like it.”

“It’s a bad habit.” Eric commented with a small smirk, dodging the attempted hit from his best friends. “anyway, I am glad that the sickness disappeared once we managed to return the Spirit, I didn’t know it worked that way.”

“Soul Viruses are so far and few between.” Sam mused, “The sickness has so many theories and myths some people still think it doesn’t even exist.” The three friends fell into a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Sam was the one that broke it in the end. “So, LCS debuts tomorrow boys, what a day.”

“I’m so hyped to finally play its been a long time coming.”

“Yeah,” Eric nodded, happiness filling him at the thought of his opening match tomorrow. “It will be nice to finally get to prove myself and fine a place where I belong… and you know, it will be nice to have a routine and something normal to do.”

“And hey, at least we were all sick so we all missed out on scrims.” Sam and Eric chuckled at Matt’s comment, knowing that the first week would be a little chaotic. 

“Hey boys?”

“Yeah Eric?”

“I can’t wait to crush you both on stage”

They both jumped on him at this, smothering him in a hug and messing up his hair as they laughed and joked together. Tomorrow the LCS would begin but it would be the battle off the stage that will be a turning point in their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things go down at the LCS studio - what could be install for everyone, hmm?


	16. Words of Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for everyone for your comments! Sorry this took a long time to get up, I was off at camp this weekend ^^ Hope you like this chapter, here comes the new drama....

He had won his first game on the LCS stage, he may have gotten camped a bit, maybe even feed a bit as well, but late game had come together. His first game and they had won – it felt awesome, walking off that stage as a winner felt amazing, celebrating with the team afterwards even more so. But what he was looking forward to the most was the fan greet afterwards.

He hadn’t had much interaction with them, baring a few quick streams that he somehow squeezed in through the chaos, this would be his first main, face to face meeting. He could barley contain his excitement, to the point where it was even annoying Ignis.

_Come on Eric, tone it down will you, your excitement is making me want to burst out, it’s vibrating all through me and I can’t even concentrate._

_Sorry bud, this is something I have been waiting for, for a very long time._

_Just don’t get too disappointed with no one wants your signature, you’re not cool enough._

_Wow, what a burn – I can’t believe it._

_Made of fire remember, I always burn._

Eric just rolled his eyes making his way out to the area with his team, unable to stop himself from gasping at the sight of the crowd of people waiting for them. “Holy fuck…”

“Welcome to C9,” Andy commented with a laugh, “First thing you need to know, half here will be for general pics and signatures and such for the ream, other half – Sneaky Webb fans.”

Eric laughed at this while Zach pouted before saying, “Don’t kid yourself Andy, it’s certainly a lot more than fifty percent.” He moved forward at this, in seconds he was swamped by fans. Eric watched in amazement as Zach managed to calm down the crowd, somehow organizing them into an orderly fashion so that everyone could get some time to talk to him.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah right, being popular is so hard.” Jensen’s sarcastic drawl came from Eric’s side, the midlaner winking at him before pulling him forward. “Come on, come and met the crazy fans.”

The time seemed to fly by, Eric couldn’t keep the smile of his face as he answered questions, took photo’s and signed things for the fans. He was dizzy with excitement, the team, noticing it felt that finally, Eric was coming out of his shell, the happiness of the rookie was contagious.

Eric should have known it would be too good to be true and the team, the team had heard enough stories from CLG to have figured something could happen. When the person walked straight passed him he thought nothing of it, people had before, excited to see Jensen and Andy to his right – it was words, the smirked comment from the person and those that he was with that caused his breath to catch in his throat.

“Dude. I thought you were here to get all of the teams’ signatures?”

“If you even think for one second I want to talk and make contact with a soulless you have another thing coming, he shouldn’t even be here.”

Eric suddenly froze and the area was suddenly stunned into silence. Andy reached over and grasped his hands tightly as Eric tried to make it seem like it hadn’t affected him. How had they found out? Since when was this all public knowledge?

“Soulless, ugh really? I heard that being soulless can make other souls around weaker, like a contagion. I swear if he even touches this team with that.” Eric closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, trying to stop the tears, Andy’s grip on his hand tightened. “Dude, Jensen, are you even going to sign this or not?”

“I think not, I don’t care to sign things for assholes that abuse my teammates.” Jensen’s voice was cold and cutting, his accent coming through thicker than normal with the accent. Eric chanced a quick peak of his team-mate, the sight causing him to squeak before hiding his head again.

Jensen was standing at his full height, hands on his hip, eyes glaring at the two people standing in front of him, holding out what they hoped to have signed in shock. Jensen took a small step forward, a burst of purple light crashing through them as they stepped backwards. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Leave now, get the fuck out of my face before I actually get angry.”

By now the whole team had turned towards the two of them, Eric still staring at the ground, hoping that it could swallow him up right then and there. “I would get out of here if I were you, no one wants to see Jensen angry.”

“The fuck is going on, you do realize what you’re doing… we’re your fan base, you can’t do this….”

“I don’t want a fan base.” Zach’s words were tense, “That thinks bullying and emotional abuse is okay, so kindly fuck off.” Eric gripped Andy’s hand tighter at this, hating that he was the reason that this happy meeting turning into something like this. “In fact.” Zach’s voice carried easily in the stunned silence, “If anyone else here has even the slightest bad ill towards out new team and family member you can all leave now and not come back!”

“No, Zach you don’t have to…”

“We will not allow you to be around people that drag you down Eric, no matter what the consequences.”

Eric blinked at this, his head swimming with thoughts of not being worth it, or bring down the team. The happy and elated feeling was gone, replaced with a deep set of dread.

“Lico?” Andy squeezed his hand again at this, nudging him softly on the shoulder, urging him to look up.

Standing in front of him was a young girl, wearing a C9 shirt that looked more like a dress on her small frame. She moved forward pulling on Eric’s clothes, getting the hint Eric knelt down, trying to regain some his composure slightly as he talked to her.

“Hey, you’re rocking that shirt kid.”

“it’s my papa’s, he couldn’t come and cheer for you today. So I did, I was super loud.”

“We won so it was really helpful that you were loud.”

“You’re sad?”

“Yeah, just a little bit, oh.” He couldn’t help but tense slightly as the girl threw her arms around him in a hug.

“You’re not a monster or anything wrong, you’re like me.” Eric’s heart cracked slightly, hearing someone so young freely admit something was so against the normal. “You’re like me and you have friends… that protect you and that like you.” She pulled out of the hug and searched him with quizzical eyes. “Do you think, one day, I will have friends too?”

“One day… you will find people you can trust your soul with… but for now, we can be friends.” Eric hugged her, causing a giggle to escape her lips. “Do you mind if I have a picture with my friend?”

Her eyes widened, “Can… can I also get a picture with all your friends?”

“Of course, with all of us.”

The team were already in position, each giving the young girl a hug and high five before posing with her for some pictures. She hugged Eric one last time, whispering a thank you in his ear before leaving, waxing goodbye to them until she was out of sight.

The fan met continued, tension still crackling in the air. Eric’s emotions were all over the place, he wasn’t sure if he should be happy, sad or something in between. When he noticed the diminished crowd he sighed deeply, “there are significantly less people here.”

“Don’t think too much of it Eric, fucking good riddance I say…”

“But, but you should have just let them say what they wanted and let it go.”

“Oh God, you sound exactly like Trevor right now.” Zach commented with a shake of his head, “We don’t care about them Eric, it we don’t say anything then who will?” He glared at Eric who looked to protest this before adding in an angry mutter, “I’m just concerned how it even got out… we are the only ones who know, right?”

“You, Matt and Sam, Trevor, some others of CLG I think…. All people I would trust.”

“It is certainly worrying.” Jack came up to them as the meet and greet ended around them. “At least none of you got into a fist fight over it… yet.”

“Oh yeah, I almost had forgotten about that.”

“What?”

“Uh, I think it was quite early in Trevor’s first split, same sort of thing happened but they guy was all up in his face saying it. Darshan ending up knocking someone out and sending someone else to hospital with a broken nose – after that even though there were still people like that, no one dared get even close to him.” Jensen smiled slightly at the memory, “It made for an interesting rest of the weekend that’s for sure, one for the record books.”

“Well I am glad it didn’t come to that.”

“Oh, I was ready,” Dennis commented a little off handily, “If those punks even dared to push further…”

“I think the prospect of an angry Jensen was enough to deter them.”

“Hey no one harms my Lico,” Jensen grabbed Eric at this, wrapping his arms around him. “Not while I’m around to have anything to say about it.”

“Your Lico? I wouldn’t call me that you know, don’t want Will to get jealous.”

The team laughed at this, Jensen pouting at Eric as he pulled him closer to him. He really didn’t mind too much however, seeing Eric smile after what had happened was worth any teasing. The laughter of his team was slowly quelling the anger that had risen in him from before.

You should have let me hurt them Nicolaj, no one gets to talk to our friends and gets away with it.

Eric wouldn’t have like that… but they have been warned, and they only get one of those

**x-x-x**

His head hurt and not in a good way. His eyes watered with tears, a ringing in his ears was all he could hear, darkness surrounded him, no light, just pure, menacing darkness.

“Sam? Sam! Can you hear me? Wake up, please wake up.”

He recognized the voice and didn’t like how panic it sounded. Sam forced his eyes open, trying his best to accustom himself to the darkness. “Matt? Is that you?”

“Fuck. Don’t scare me like that.” 

A hand was on his shoulder and the other was on his forehead, pressing tightly down, something trickled down his temple, blood? He was bleeding? He tried to move to see what kind of injury it was but found that he couldn’t, his hands were tied together, as were his knees, had had no way of moving.

“What… what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know man, I think we got jumped on after the game I just woke up, I’m… I’m fine, you’re the one tied up and bleeding.” Matt’s voice shock and he shuffled slightly next to Sam. “I’ve done the best I can with your injury but it’s so dark I can barely see.”

Sam didn’t like this at all, so they were after him, Matt just happened to get caught up in all this. The hoped the rest of the team were okay, he hoped that everyone else was okay….

_Eclipse, talk to me, what’s going on?_

_He is here, I am sorry Sam, but it’s him._

_Who?_

_My old Master…_

Fear gripped Sam at these words, fear and horror, pain of memories.

_How did he fund us… Eclipse? Eclipse can you hear me?_

_I’m sorry Sam, you don’t deserve this, my rescuer… I’m so sorry_.

He felt it and he couldn’t help but cry out in pain, the pull, the threading of bonds and Souls. He remembered this pain, he remembered it well.

_No, no please… please don’t leave me, you’re strong enough to fight this, please!_

_He is here, he hurt you and I could not… Sam… it hurts, it hurts too much_

“Sam! Sam? What is going on, Sam can you hear me?”

Everything else for Sam was a blur, a blur of painful and colourful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo.  
> Thank you for reading, please leave comments to let me know what you thought :D


	17. Fated Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I'm sorry updates have come a little bit slower these last few, I had a pretty big assignment due so I tried my best to focus on that! But hopefully we will get back to a good update schedule!
> 
> Please note sections in-between [ ] are flashbacks/memories, hopefully this makes sense.
> 
>  **Chapter Warnings** \- referenced death, violence

[The laugh echoed harshly around his head, causing pain to ripple through his body, a pain and dread of emptiness crashing through his soul. He was gone, the Spirit that he had grown up with, helped him to learn things, to be a better person, to know how to be strong… he was gone. 

He didn’t even have a crystal to remember him by, just gone, disappeared, siphoned out of existence. Sam knew that the Spirit that was now staring him down had a small part of his soul inside it, that’s what siphoning was, after all. His Spirit had taken his, had absorbed it into it’s very being, he briefly wondered just how many Spirit’s the one in front of him had been ordered to kill. And it made him sad, it made him….

 _Do not pity me small one, it is the will of my Master, it must be done. It is you that deserves your worry, the world is a dangerous place without your other half to protect you_.

Sam was shocked as the Spirit turned around at this point, he had expected to be killed right then and there, torn away from this world like his Spirit had been torn away from him. The Rhino turned to glare at him, eyes darker than ever the black mist swirling around him.

_I do not murder children, small one._

And with a whisper of shadow he was gone, taking a part of his soul with him.]

“Sam! Sam, what is going on?”

There were tears in Sam’s eyes as he tried to pull out of the bonds that held him. “He… he is here. The one that killed my Soul, the one that hurt Eclipse…”

“Killed? Sam what are you saying?”

“Eclipse’s original owner, his other Soul half. One that forced him to kill and siphon… he found us.”

Through all the struggling, Sam, with Matt’s help had managed to free himself from the ropes that were tying him down. Sam hissed as his now exposed wrists, that were cut into from the ropes, twinge and stung from the cool air.

“Eclipse…. Isn’t your original Soul?”

“No, no I found him, years later… we, we saved each other.”

[The late air was cool on his skin, he pulled his jacket closer, shivering slightly as he made his way quickly down the street. Why his final exam had to be at this late at night he didn’t know, all he wanted to do was get home, have a large cup of coffee and grind some ranked games. He was so close to challenger so close to having a foot in the door towards his dream.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize the person running towards him until they ran straight into him. “Oh are you… are you okay?”

“Monster! It’s a monster!”

Sam frowned as they pushed past him and continued to run down the street, Curiosity peeked up in him, something that was probably not too good for someone that had no protection. Walking towards the small alleyway Sam hesitated a moment before moving down it, “hello, hello, is anyone here?”

_Well, well, the small one has all grown up_

Sam froze, his breath seeming to leave him, a coldness came over him as he moved slowly forwards, sighting the Spirit huddled on the ground near the end of the alleyway. “It’s you, I never… nerve forgot about you.” Shaking slightly Sam knelt down next to it and placed a hand on the Rhino’s side, frowning as this caused a wince from the animal. “You are injured?”

_This is my punishment for disobeying my Master… it is of no consequence, this way I will not hurt another soul._

“You left him… you’re Soul. That is, very brave of you… how can I help?”

The Rhino glared at him. _You would want to help the one that hurt you, that tore you apart. You are quite strange, small one._

“Sam, you can call me Sam.” The Spirit looked thoughtful at this, before nodding in agreement. Sam continued to run his hands up and down the Rhino, frowning as he felt the cuts, bruises and blood. “What can I call you?”

 _I am nothing, Master never gave me a name._ The Spirit flinched and pulled away slightly – staring at Sam as he had pulled the scarf he was wearing off and was pressing it to his side. _What are you doing Samuel?_

“You are bleeding and I want to help, and you still haven’t told me your name, you are nothing… you just… didn’t know any better, you were just trying to please your Soul… you are not nothing, you are you. And you deserve a name and you deserve a choice…”

There was pause before he answered, _Eclipse, you may call me, Eclipse._

“Okay, well then, it is nice to meet you, Eclipse, and don’t worry I am going to save you.”

There was a flash of black, glinting light at this and Sam froze as Eclipse disappeared in front of his eyes, streams of the glinting threads moving over him, covering him almost head to toe. Blinking, Sam couldn’t help but breath out deeply, shaking uncontrollably.

“What, what just happened?”

_It seems we are compatible Samuel I didn’t… I did not expect to find._

“You’re… you’re in my Soul, you are a part of me I can… feel it, I can feel your emotions, and your pain…”

_I can… I can leave, if you would rather…_

Sam couldn’t help but let the tears fall, “I… no, no please don’t…” He shook his head, bringing a hand up to his chest and feeling the warmth grow through him. “Please don’t leave me alone in this world… no, not again.”]

“Sam… I never knew I’m sorry.” Sam’s whole body was shaking as he leaned on Matt for support. “You’re a strong person to do that, to forgive and show grace.”

Sam shook his head, “It was never Eclipse’s fault, I will never forgive the man that ordered it… but he, he was just doing what he was told. What he had been told was right.”

Matt nodded in understanding, “Wait, this wouldn’t have anything to do with how you know Eris so well, would it?”

“Support group.” Was Sam’s only answer to this, “Matt, I don’t know if I can do this, if he is here if he takes Eclipse I…”

“We won’t let that happen Sam. Lumos went for help awhile ago. I’m sure everything is fine. She will find someone and get the message out.”

Sam made a face at this, “You should have gone with her, no point in both of us being in danger. Besides he wants me, not you… it’s…’

“Don’t be daft, there was no way that I would leave you alone here.” He gripped Sam tightly on the shoulder, glad to see his friend had stopped shaking, “I’m here for you no matter what.” Sam hoped that ‘no matter what’ didn’t entail Matt getting hurt in any respect, he didn’t think he could forgive himself if it came to that. “Can you sense him, Eclipse, at all?”

He shook his head. “I can tell that he is there but that is is. It’s like a wall has gone up between up and I don’t know if it is his doing or not. Maybe’s he’s trying to protect me or maybe...” Sam’s voice trailed off into a hiss of pain and he wavered on his feet, only managing to stand upright due to Matt’s strong arms around him.

“Sam?”

“It hurts it… I can’t…”

“Well, well, how long I have waited for this day.” The voice came to them through the darkness, causing Sam to shudder and let out a small whimper. “Samson, you have something that belongs to me.” He emerged out of the shadows a smirk on his face. “And I’ve finally come to collect.”

Taking a deep breath, Matt placed himself between his friend and the man, chin up, shoulder back and a defiant glare on his face. All he had to do was hold them off until help arrived.

**x-x-x**

There was a blinding light and suddenly there was a leopard in front of them, It was so immediate that Eric almost ran straight into it. “Lumos, what are you doing here?”

“Is that Deftly’s Spirit?” Dennis asked, kneeling down beside it, “It’s worried, frightened about something.”

Immediately concern began to fill Eric of his best friend, “Something’s happened?”

Dennis nodded, getting relayed the message from Nåde, “Kidnapped – Matt and Sam are both in trouble… a dark shadowy place, where she is unable to manipulate light.”

“A dark Spirit must be involved then.” Zach pondered, “Wouldn’t Lourlo’s Spirit cancel it out though?”

“Depends what kind… Lumos is saying that Sam is the one that is hurt, Matt just happened to be with him… we have to find them quickly, this is not sounding good.”

_Darkness, we could help with that Eric!_

_I know, I’m considering it… I would hate to think that, we could help and not doing anything and then…_

“Guys!” The voice came from the entrance of the studio where they had all been heading the voice belonged to Juan, the ex-C9 jungler moving towards them. What was left of his team following behind, “Matt and Sam are in trouble, we need your help!”

“What is going on?”

“It’s...” Juan sighed, not too sure what he was about to say would make sense of not. “It’s Eclipse he… he attacked us and in our team lounge, pure, actual, solid darkness we can’t break through it.”

“Eclipse, why would he…”

“Sam is not Eclipse’s original Soul.” Eric cut in with a sigh, this news causing shock waves through the two teams. “Sam found him abounded by his Soul, who had forced him to kill using the siphon ability… The only explanation for this is if he’s back, Eclipse’s original Soul, his original other half has found them again.”

“Then how do we help.” Andy asked, his voice bursting with concern. “I, for one would feel weary attacking and fighting against Eclipse.”

“We need to get Sam out of that darkness, he can help, he can remind Eclipse of the bond they share.” Eric’s voice shook as he talked, breaking through physical darkness was something easy for Ignis but that exposure, his dragon being seen to so many people, was he ready for that kind of step?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone :D <3


	18. Obumbratio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys got second place \o/ T_T. So happy for the C9 team, and you all get an update to celebrate.  
> Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read and comment on this, it means a lot :D

“Matt!”

The burst of black light hit Matt squarely in the chest, with such a force it caused him to crumble to his knees. A second burst of light crashed into him from the side, causing him to be lifted off his feet, freezing for a moment before being lifted off his feet, flying through the air for a moment before landing harshly on the ground. He didn’t move from where he landed, causing the panic and terror in Sam to grow. 

He went to run over to help his friend but was stopped when a beam of light hit the ground mere inches away from his feet. “Oh no you are not allowed to go anywhere.”

“Coward!” Sam yelled out, tears pricking his eyes as he noticed the attack belonged to Eclipse. “You wouldn’t dare face me without this blanket of darkness.”

“Of course not, as soon as my useless Soul sees you he wont attack, that is not cowardice dear Samson, its tactics.”

“He is not useless and he does not belong to you.”

“And yet he came crawling back to me as soon as I was here.” Another blast hit the ground just beside his feet, causing Sam to flinch and stumble backwards. “Now if you excuse me, I think I will go and pay some of your friends a visit. Remind this Soul what his true intentions should be.”

“No!” Sam tried to jump forward but the man disappeared and he only found himself clutching at thin air. “No…” Trying to concentrate he did his best to try and pinpoint the feeling of Eclipse that was still in him, fulling focusing on that.

_You don’t have to do this, you don’t, please, you are stronger than this, stronger than him!_

_Sam I-_

_Enough!_

The yelled voice in his head was like whiplash and Sam found himself reeling backwards. His soul grew cold, uncaring, Sam didn’t even attempt to stop the tears as he made his way over to Matt, kneeling down beside his friend.

A large burn mark seared through his clothes and skins, blood seeping out from the red welted skin. 

“Mat! Matt, can you hear me, please?” There was no movement from the young ADC and Sam’s tears increased, his panic overwhelming him. “No, you… you can’t. you have to be alright, please.”

Sam knew that he had to stop the bleeding but hated to think how much pain it would cause if he pressed on the burned skin. “I’m so sorry.” He peeled away the fabric, easily ripping it away to reveal the injury and had to take a deep breath at the sight. The red burn was surrounded by large welts and the blue and yellow tinge to the skin around it showed signs of possible internal bleeding.

Pulling off his own jersey, he began ripping it into strips. He couldn’t help any of his friends outside of the darkness, but he wasn’t going to just sit here and watch Matt in front of his very eyes.

“Hang on, please, please hang on I’ve got you.”

He tried to ignore the sharp cry of pain from his friends as he pressed tightly down on the bleeding wound.

**x-x-x**

The two teams had barley made there way into the team area of the LCS studio when a crackling ripped through the air, followed by a crash and a stream of curse words. A body came flying through the wall, a second person came running after him.

“Darshan, oh my God!” Trevor pulled his best friend to his feet, glaring at the top-laner slightly. “Why the hell did you take that hit for me, I could have easily blocked it.”

“Sorry,” Darshan didn’t sound at all sorry as he grinned at the annoyed Trevor. “Old habits really do die hard, and besides, just because you can take it, doesn’t mean you that you should all the time.” 

Trevor frowned, “Yes… yes it does!”

“Ah, guys hello?” Juan cut off their argument, waving a hand in front of them. “You wouldn’t have just been attacked by a very angry Rhino, would you?”

“Yeah, what the hell is that about – I’m pretty sure it was Eclipse, right?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

“Then what gives?”

“Sam’s been ah, trapped in darkness and the man that did it and now has control over Eclipse is the other part of his Soul.”

“Other part, you mean, Sam isn’t…”

“No, he’s not.” Eric sighed, “So we need to get Sam, and Matt, out of that darkness and remind Eclipse of who he really is and the person that actually cares about him and treats him well.”

“Wait a moment, how do you, of all people, know this?”

Eric just shrugged, “Support groups.”

There was a small silence at this, Darshan, who had seen how much his best friend and the C9 toplaner had been hanging out, looked between the two of them quickly, the pieces quickly clicking into place. “Oh, oh that… that is fine, yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t it be…”

The fact that Karamélla was sensing a surge of strength from Eric was something he had to figure out another time. For now, there was the puzzle that was a hand. “We’ll be hard pressed to find enough strength to break through that darkness, Eclipse is strong and I can only really think of a small amount of us that have Dark Spirits that will be able to manipulate it…”

“We have to try we can’t just stand by and do nothing,” Zach shook his head, and suddenly noticed they were one short than they were seconds ago. “Wait, where did Lumos go?”

“She’s gone, maybe she went back to Matt… but wouldn’t that be a danger to her, the darkness will be sapping her strength.” With every second Eric’s resolve cracked a little more, and panic began to increase for his best friend. “Something must be wrong, Matt could be hurt…” He was grateful at that moment, that Andy took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “We have to find them and do our best.”

“Well, it was in our room.”

“No, it must have moved,” Darshan shook his head, indicating the wall he had crashed through, “there.” Looking through the broken wall they could see the edges of the darkness, swirling, cold, solid and yet shadow and wisps of air at the same time.

Even from where they stood they could see him, standing in front of it. A smirk was on the man’s face, a chain held in his hands that were connected through Eclipse’s horn, the Spirit’s eyes were devoid of any emotion.

_He’s so scared, I can feel it… Eric, he is trying to break free but he doesn’t know how, or why he should_

_That is why we need to break the darkness, to free Sam._

_I can do it, I know I can_

_Can… can you do it without being seen?_

_Is that a challenge?_

**x-x-x**

Sam jumped in shook as Lumos suddenly appeared beside him, normally the leopard was hard to look at, blinding light radiating from it’s fur. But in the darkness now, it was dull, the white and cream looked normal and almost blended in with the black around them.

“Lumos! You’re sick, you shouldn’t be in here it’s making it all worse…” Sam took a deep breath, watching as the Leopard growled, before letting out a sad sound, nudging her hear into the unconscious Matt. “Do you, do you have enough strength for another teleport?”

Her eyes met his, a glint of understanding in them, “I know, I know he probably said he didn’t want to leave me, or for you to… but, there’s nothing else I can do for him. You will know better than me… just how bad it is.” She nodded, placing a paw on Matt’s chest before snarling slightly as if demanding that we woke up.

“You told people right, help is coming?” Another nod from the Spirit. “Then go, get him out of here, and worry about me later.” There was a small pause, before Lumos jumped up at Sam’s lap, brushing up to him as she purred, the sound caused Sam to smile. “I can be strong, knowing that help is coming and knowing that Matt will be okay… go, before you lose the energy.

Sam and the Spirit both knew that it would be a one-way trip and Lumos also knew she wouldn’t be any help to anyone after this. But her Soul was hurting, splitting, dying…. So, with one last look at Sam she summoned up the rest of her energy and disobeyed Matt’s last order – she left Sam alone in the darkness in hopes, someone outside, could heal and save her Soul.

**x-x-x**

They were arguing amongst themselves about what to do and how to proceed with the whole solid darkness situation when Lumos, and the unconscious Matt appeared. The leopard gave a loud snarl in an attempt to get their attention, causing the large group to all jump and suddenly fall silent.

The group had grown, more members of more teams had joined them, concerned at the darkness that was growing and taking up more and more room in the surrounding area. They all stared at the leopard, before their eyes fell Matt, the angry and painful looking wound standing on in stark red.

Eric was on his knees by his best friend in seconds, “Oh my God, it looks like… like he took a siphon blast at pretty close range… it must have been when Lumos wasn’t there with him.”

“Yikes,” Zach knelt down next to the toplaner, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we will get him better in no time.”

Eric frowned, “But can Hawk heal the internal bleeding?”

“Maybe, he can try, but we can heal enough so that he is not in any more danger.” It was Vincent that answered this, the CLG support giving Eric a small smile as his Rabbit, Aerith, appeared on his shoulder. “And then Lumos might possibly have enough strength to teleport him to a place that can heal him fully.”

“If not, I can.” Søren commented from the back Uvejr nodding enthusiastically from where he floated in the air behind him. 

There was a sudden burst of yellow and green light as Zach and Vincent urged their Spirit’s to heal. Matt suddenly moaned, moving slightly although still not awake, he moved slightly and beside him, Lumos gained more of her brightness. Søren decided to help them out anyway, wanting Lumos to save her strength and thinking it was best that Matt had someone with him when he woke up.

With a strong beat of Uvejr’s wings, they were gone.

“Okay now it is even more important we finish this quickly, Sam’s alone in there...”

_Ignis, how is it going?_

_Patience Eric, Patience – I’m almost there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama, drama, drama! :O  
> Tune in for the next chapter to see if Ignis can help Sam in time!


	19. Bonds of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments! I hope you all like this chapter, I went on a little writing rampage today and managed to get two chapters done, so your next one shouldn't be too far away :D

The darkness had gotten smaller and Sam didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. He could feel it pressing on him, tighter and tighter… but did it just mean that there was less of the darkness? That somehow, someone outside was destroying it piece by piece? Sighing deeply Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head on it, closing his eyes as he did so.

Sam urged the feelings of dread to go away as he tried to focus on better and happier things and times. He tried to focus on feelings of Eclipse when they were together, when their thoughts and souls just fitted together. Sam tried to fill his minds with those thoughts, to urge to see him again, the urge to feel that happiness again.

He couldn’t lose him, not like this, not after everything that they had been through together.

“I know you don’t want to hurt them, I know I wish I could be there.” Sam’s words seemed hollow out loud, being muffled by the darkness. But he urged himself to know them fully, to believe them deep within his soul. Because Please, please, someone help me, I need to see him, I need to protect him.”

Wherever Eclipse was, whatever he was doing he knew if Sam believed and felt it enough Eclipse would feel it too. “

There was a burst of heat at this, an answer to his plea, a shockwave of red and yellow light crashing through the darkness. Sam was on his feet in an instance, eyes wide in shock as he watched the shadow of a Spirit fly through the now red-tinged darkness, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

“What, what the… fuck?” This type of Spirits, the size and shape of the shadow, the element, Sam was almost one hundred percent certain. No one in the LCS had a Spirit like this. To be fair he hadn’t met some of the new players for this yet, but still, even he could feel the power, radiating out from it and that was something he had never been able to do before.

“Hello?” There was a sudden halt in the Spirit and Sam felt, more than saw its eyes on him. “Ah, um, are you here to help me?”

With a small pop, the Spirit was suddenly outside of the darkness and standing right in front of him. Sam couldn’t help but squeak slightly. The dragon was the size of large horse, its claws clicking on the ground could easily close around his whole body. The only colour coming from it where of its claws, which were burning with fire and its eyes – a deep red staring at him, boring into his very soul. The dragon itself shifted and moved as if made of smoke as if it had absorbed the darkness around them as was part of the very shadow itself.

Even through the air of intimation and power there was an inkling, a sliver of familiarity. “Do I, do I know you?”

What could only be described as a smirk crossed the creatures face and he reared up on his hind legs and beat its growing wings. Sam had to close his eyes and brace himself with his arms protecting his face. When he opened his eyes, the darkness was gone and so was the mysterious Spirit as if it had never been there in the mysterious.

**x-x-x**

“Watch out!” Andy hurled himself at the unexpecting Peter, causing them both to tumble to the floor, the dark beam crashed into the wall above them. Andy did understand the confusion, but the bemused look on Peter’s face still made him chuckle. “Welcome to the party.”

“Can I be unwelcomed to it?” Peter asked, shaking his head as he was helped to his feet. “I don’t know if I like this kind of party.” Peter and the rest of team liquid had been doing promo shots on stage, having returned to what they thought was their room only to find complete chaos. 

“Would someone kindly explain to us why all of our stuff is now in eternal gloom?” Eugene asked, staring over at the spot where the darkness was spreading, “Or are we all just going to ignore it?”

“Long story short, bad guy trapped Sam inside said gloom, has taken control of Eclipse and is forcing him to attack us.” The answer came from Zach. “And now we are trying to find a way to break into the darkness and set him free.”

“Do not count on it!” The voice came from the man as a large beam headed towards them, they all flinched as it was absorbed by Raptor, the war horse throwing up a barrier with no hesitation. 

Trevor shivered, the siphoning power had no affect through the shield but the pain of the actual hit caused a vibration through his entire body. 

“Can we maybe figure this out before Raptor takes a hit he can’t block?”

“Don’t concern yourself too much brother of little one. I am strong enough to withstand this.”

“Brother?”

Raptor tilted his head, not understanding Darshan’s confusion at his use of the word. “You are as close as family are you not? You protected when I could not, that is what true brothers do, if my understanding of it is correct.”

“Can we all put it on record that I got a compliment from Raptor,” Darshan commented with a grin, nudging Trevor as he did so, seeing the slight blush on the younger mans face he added, “hey, nothing to be embarrassed about, feeling’s mutual. But enough with the sap, we have some darkness to… oh.”

In the space of mere seconds, the darkness had decreased significantly in size and was now glowing a strange red and orange colour that pulsed in and out of the deep black of the shadows.

“Did, did anyone do anything?” There was no response as the group all just stared at what was happening.

“No! No what is this?” The man backed up, walking away in shock of the darkness he himself had created. “Which one of you is doing this, stop it! Stop this at once!” At his anger, beams of darkness and siphon energy shot out in a continuous stream.

With every hit on the barrier they all flinched at the shockwave and with every hit Raptor and Trevor tensed. Soon the ADC was on the ground, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands tightly together as his whole-body shock, trying to stay somewhat steady on his knees.

“Trevor!” Eric was the one that was suddenly beside him, gripping one of his hands as he added in a whisper, “It’s okay, he’s almost done, just hang on.”

“Done?” Trevor blinked, looking at Eric and then to the pulsating darkness that was now glowing with fire. “Is that… is it Ignis?”

“Yeah, couldn’t just stand by and let it happen when we could do something about it. Come on, up you get.” Eric pulled Trevor to his feet, Trevor shaking slightly, having to lean on Eric to keep himself upright. 

Darshan moved over to support him from the other side, “You alright kid?”

“Yeah, never better.”

_Darshan, Darshan it’s the same!_

_The same? Karamélla, what do you mean by that?_

_The strong presence I felt in Trevor’s friend. It’s the same of what I can feel now, rippling through the darkness, trying to destroy it, it has been weakened._

_Weakened?_

_Yes, it is vulnerable._

“Alright!” Darshan suddenly surged forward and they all stared at him in confusion. “The darkness around Sam is weak enough now – hit it was all we’ve got!” There was a blinding flash of multiple light and colours as the Spirit’s present surged forward, crashing their attack with all of their power into the darkness.

Nothingness, silence, the air stilled and the darkness, the gloom had been there – was gone and in it’s place, stood a very confused, very bewildered, Sam.

“Sam!”

He ignored all of their calls of his name, instead focusing on the image in front of him. Eclipse, his dear, amazing, wonderful Eclipse, attacking, hurting, screaming on the inside and what he was being forced to do. He could feel the pain coming out from the Spirit and it cut him to the core.

“No! Stop!” He ran forward to the calls and yells of everyone watching. He stood right in front of the Rhino who was in the process of about to fire another shot. Sam stood his ground, holding out his hand out. “Eclipse, please, it’s me… it’s me you don’t have to hurt any more. Please come back to me.”

The Spirit stopped mid-attack, shaking it’s head and stepping backwards. “Come back to me,” Sam whispered, moving forward. “Please I need you.” He placed a hand on the horn, closing his eyes before moving even further forward, pressing his body up against the Spirit. “And you need me, we belong together.”

_Sam, Sam… I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to hurt your friends._

_It’s okay, it’s okay. I have got you now._

There was a stilled silence as the two of them stood inches apart, a cracking of energy clashing through the air.

“No, no this was not supposed to happen! You do not own him!”

“No… you are right, I do not. No one does, it’s not an ownership, it is a friendship a trusting relationship.” Sam sent a glare in the direction of the man, “And you broke and abused that trust.”

With an angered cry the man lunged forward, intent on hurting Sam. Eclipse turned, stopping the fierce attack with his horns, locking the man into place.

_You will not hurt him!_

He threw him back, pushing him away from Sam and everyone else gathered.

Getting to his feet he glared and tried to straighten himself up, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. “You will regret this, mark my words.” With a crack of lightning and a flash of light the man was gone, the broken shards of a crystal, wisps of light flowing out from it, the only indication that he had been there.

It took a few seconds of shock before they all moved forward, making sure that Sam was okay. As they moved forward, Eclipse stepped backwards, trying to make himself as small as possible, his fear was easy to see, not sure what would their reactions would be after what had happened.

“It’s okay.” Trevor commented, moving forward, a small bruise had appeared across his face from all the hit that Raptor had endured through his shield. “This was not your fault, we know you would never do this. You are our friend and we know that you were hurting.”

“Little one is right, there is nothing to be sorry about, we are just thankful that you and Sam both, are safe.” Raptor commented, shaking his mane as he did so, "Please do not fret."

Slowly, ever so slowly Eclipse made his way back to Sam's side, relaxing slightly at Sam's touch. The fear, the anger, the hate was all gone. Replaced by the strong bond of love and trust that he could always count on from the Soul that he had chosen to be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave any thoughts or questions. ^^


	20. Breathing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments - update to celebrate that awesome best of five! :D

“So he’s going to be okay?”

“Yes, you did well to get him here before the burn spread to being too serious.”

Søren frowned, “Glad to hear that, and you managed to stop the internal bleeding?”

“Yes. That is what the main part of the recovery will be, he will just need some time and…” There was a small pause, as if the Doctor was hesitating on what they were about to say. “Are you family?”

“Oh no, no I’m just a friend.”

“Hmm, then sadly I can not say more, please don’t misunderstand, there is nothing else life threatening. But it is confidential. I also will not allow you to the recovering IC unit. You are welcome to wait in one of the room downstairs, once we get his family here they can okay you being in the room.”

“Oh, no um, if you are quite sure that he will be okay, there were others with us and they will probably want to know that he is doing well. He won’t wake up alone, will he?”

“No, I don’t believe he will be awake for a while, we should have family and emergency contacts here by the time he is awake.”

Søren nodded, holding out his hand to the Doctor and shaking hands in thanks. “Thank you for letting me know that my friend will be okay and for looking after him as much as you have.”

“Please take this,” the Doctor pulled out a card, writing number and a phone extension on the top. “Here is what you or anyone else will need to get in contact regarding Matthew’s recovery, pass it on to anyone who needs it.”

“Thank you,” Søren took the card with a small smile, nodding a goodbye to the Doctor as he made his way back down the hallway to one of the empty rooms put aside for those needed to teleport in and out of the hospital. Clutching the card tightly in his hands, he breathed deeply out and Uvejr appeared in the air behind him.

_You are relieved, I am glad we were able to help your friend in time._

_Yeah, now let’s get back to the others, they will be relieved as well, to know that Matt is okay._

With a burst of silver light, the two of them disappeared off to tell everyone the good news. When they appeared back in the studio things seemed to have calmed down and been settled. There was no looming darkness, Sam was out of any danger and seemed to look okay as the other surrounded him.

Søren made his way over as well, “Hey, glad to see everything seems to have worked out.”

“Søren!” Eric exclaimed, “You’re back – how is Matt!?” Eric’s panic for his friend was obvious as he stared, expectantly as Søren.

“He is going to be okay – only family can be with him now however so I thought I would come back and tell you all the good news.”

“Really, he’s okay?”

“The Doctor said all he needs is lots of rest, but yes, he is okay.”

Eric breathed out deeply in relief and it was mirrored by Sam, who shivered slightly. “Thank God, I don’t know if I could have forgiven myself if he… after getting caught up in all my troubles.”

Søren shook his head, “I am sure he wouldn’t think that – oh!” He passed the card with the details over it to Eric, “the Doctor gave me that, it’s the information you need to check up on when it’s okay to go and see him and ask how’s he doing. You should probably have that, Matt would want you to.”

“Thank you,” Eric clutched the card tightly to his chest, “I will make sure to go and see him.”

With a small nod Søren surveyed everything that was going on, noting that Sam was being healed by the combined Spirits of his bot-lane. Jesper and Alfonso telling Sam to hush at his constant ramblings of being too much of a bother and a hindrance. “So, you guys managed to break through it?”

“I, ah guess, something weakened it, I don’t know if it was anything we actually did.”

Søren frowned, turning to Darshan who had spoken, “Did Karamélla sense something?”

“Yeah there was a pretty strong presence, it was… confident and strong. It fought back against the darkness and when we felt it weaken we attacked.” He decided to leave out the part of who he had sensed said power from, that was something he felt would be too personal to blurt out like a known fact.

“It was a dragon.”

Sam’s words washed over them, causing a crippling silence. Out of the corner of his eyes, Darshan saw Eric tense slightly, as he and Trevor shared a look.

“Ah, Sam maybe you hit your head a bit more than we thought.”

Sam shook his head, “No, I know what I saw, it was a Dragon, pure shadow, fire breath, like, three times the size as Raptor, Dragon.” There was a determined glint in his eyes as he spoke, “I swear a dragon saved my life, I know they are a myth and like, none of us could even fathom having one, but I know what I saw, and it was a dragon.”

Another silence fell over the group as they pondered and questioned what could be.

_Ignis, I thought I told you to do this without being seen!_

_I’m sorry Eric, I just had to, I had to show him I was a friend and not there to hurt him._

_He didn’t… recognize you, did he?_

_Ah…_

_Ignis?_

_No, yes, maybe I don’t know, I think he sensed a little bit of me but he is safe now, that is all that matters, right?_

_Yeah, yeah, I guess you are right, you just… be more careful._

Eric shook his head and turned back into the conversation going on around him. 

“Well, no matter what we try to do we can’t figure this out now. It could be a thousand things, I think we should just rest and figure this out with fresh minds.”

“Juan’s right,” Zach nodded in agreement, “What matters now is that everyone is okay and that this, man, whoever he was, I don’t care, seems to know not to bother us anymore, hopefully we will won’t be seeing him anytime soon,” He paused and made a face, “Actually, I’m more concerned about weather this is connected with you Eric.”

Eric jumped, “Me? What, why would you even…”

“What that fan knew, weather this man and attack has anything to with it.”

“Oh…” Eric blinked, with all the chaos he had almost forgotten about that, “Yeah, Sam and Matt being in trouble, the same day it happened is probably not a coincidence.”

“Wait, what happened?”

“Oh nothing, we lost pretty much half our fan base cause my team can’t leave well enough alone.”

Jensen glared at Eric for this, hitting his on the shoulder sharply, “we said good riddance to the assholes of our fan base that thought it was okay to belittle you because you’re different.”

“Oh,” Trevor eyes widened at this. “That sucks, yikes. I know that feeling…still it is concerning that they found out. I would advise avoiding all online activity for a good while.”

“Wait…. Oh….” There was a small tense moment when those that didn’t already know had a light bulb go off in their heads, figuring out what it meant through Trevor’s words. “Anyone get in a punch-up like Darshan did?”

“Sadly no.”

“Sadly? You mean thankfully!”

Dennis just poked his tongue out at Eric for the interruption, “They were all too scared of a pissed off Jensen to even try anything else.”

“Can’t blame them, Jensen is pretty terrifying at times.”

There was a ringing of laughter at this as the teams began to disperse, all with there own thoughts and questions of what had happened that evening. Eric felt himself feeling a little better about himself, his secret seemed to be out, well his cover up one anyway, and it seemed, more than he expected, that it wasn’t too bad.

The people that mattered, those he spent the time with, shared the stage with and was beginning to form relationships with, they didn’t care. To them he was the same person, to them, there was nothing wrong with him. Knowing they all had his back, made it worth it, for all the hate that he knew was about to come crashing his way.

**x-x-x**

It was killing him to think about this and not have a clear-cut answer, his mind kept whirling around for it, focusing on it even though he watched anything but to do so. He hated that he couldn’t stop thinking about it, it was making him antsy, nervous – irritable.

“Wow, someone certainly got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Vincent chuckled as he caught sight of his toplaner that morning, “your whole aura just screams; ready to kill.”

“Sorry,” Darshan shook his head, “I just couldn’t sleep last night, too many thoughts about what happened…”

“I know right? And we have to back today, ugh too many possibilities, too many unanswered questions.”

“Too many secrets.”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing... I, it’s nothing.”

He wanted to be wrong, it made sense if Trevor and Eric were such fast friends if Eric had no Spirit, it would make sense if Trevor was helping him thought that, something he could understand well. But Eric, Eric having a Dragon and lying to, well everyone, just it seemed wrong. He could maybe understand where he was coming from and to be honest he had no idea what it was like, but it still felt uneasy to him, it still felt wrong.

That much strength, that much power surely alone it would be too much of a burden to bear.

_Unless he is not alone, Darshan._

_What do you mean, his whole team seems to not have a clue?_

_I don’t mean his team, maybe Dear Trevor is helping him through that too._

Darshan frowned, there had been the look that the two of them shared, but then it made no real sense, to Darshan it didn’t anyway. Then again, nothing much recently had made sense, nothing at all.

_Maybe you just need to ask, there is no harm in asking._

_He wouldn’t just tell me, he doesn’t know me well enough, if he hasn’t told anyone on his team, why would he tell me?_

_I didn’t mean Eric, not directly anyway, maybe it’s best to ask the person that’s never lied to you._

Darshan wasn’t too sure if asking Trevor was the right thing, it probably would be a low blow, putting his best friend in such a situation that could force him to reveal someone’s secret. Then again, Trevor wouldn’t even need to say anything, he would now immediately by any look or movement of his eyes.

Darshan wondered if he could do something that Trevor would find it hard to forgive him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - please leave any thoughts ^.^


	21. Share the Load

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for you continued support - we're really getting into the main stuff now, we're so close to the'breaking point' in this story :D

“I don’t know if I can put my finger on it but I think everyone was worried about me.”

“Really, now where did you get that idea from?”

Matt’s whole team as well as Eric and the C9 academy team and somehow squashed themselves into his hospital room. No less than ten large cards were placed around the room, one from each team in the league. They had all been worried, certainly, apparently it had been worse than they first thought.

Matt had spent three days unconscious, the doctors unsure if he would wake. The sight of him up and talking was a great relief to his teammates, his friends.

“Don’t scare us like that again, please.” Eric commented, somehow moving forward in the squashed room and taking Matt’s hand. “I don’t want to think of a situation where I lose you.”

“I… I am okay, really… come on, you can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Eric chuckled at this, leaning over and giving Matt a hug, “glad to hear that.”

“So am I… Matt, I...”

“Don’t apologize Sam, this is not your fault. I wouldn’t change what happened, not ever. I am your friend, and that’s what we do, help each other through things, we don’t regret helping” Matt glared at Sam as he tried to apologize, a small frown on the top-laners face. “And besides, because of this, you let me in and I learned a little more about you.”

Sam pouted, muttering under his breath, “I still should apologize.”

“Don’t mind this idiot,” Tristan commented, hitting Sam slightly on the shoulder, “He’s being trying to apologize to everyone.”

“No one will let me.”

“Good, you don’t need to.”

Sam just sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat, “Fine, fine.”

_We have great friends Samuel, it feels odd to be forgiven so easily._

_We are lucky Eclipse, the best the world has to offer, right here in front of us._

_You have always attracted the best of the world friend, once again I am humbled and grateful of your strength and grace._

Sam just smiled watching the room was filled with laughter and happiness as Matt talked with everyone and they showed their joy of seeing their friend. It was the opposite view of the darkness and gloom of a few days ago. It was life together, it was family.

Sam wished all days could be like this, he wished he could bottle this happy feeling and have it all the time.

_We must be vigilant, he will be back – this is not the end_

_I know, next time, we’ll be ready for him._

_And you have a mysterious friend as well._

_Yeah, a guardian dragon._

**x-x-x**

“Can I ask you something?”

“Huh?”

“If I ask you something, do I know I’ll get an honest answer?”

“Of course, always.”

“Why have you been so… distant with me over the past few days?”

There it was, the question stopped Darshan in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of the confusion and slight hurt in Trevor’s eyes. He had been worried about this, he didn’t know how to quite approach the question he wanted to ask Trevor so he had been avoiding his best friend.

“I, ah, sorry, I have been it’s nothing to do with you – please don’t think that.”

“Is something on your mind?” Trevor asked confused, “If there is anything I can help with please let me know… ever since what happened with Sam and Eclipse you haven’t been yourself.”

“It’s the dragon.”

“Dragon? Ah, ah you believe him?”

“Karamélla sensed it Trevor,” Darshan commented quietly as he made sure to keep eye contact with Trevor, “And, and who she sensed it in… I don’t know what to think about it.”

Trevor was trying his best to hide his shook although his eyes widened slightly and his hands shock. “And why, ah why would you ignore me because of this?”

“Because I know, I know you’re probably keeping a friend’s secret and I didn’t want to put you in a situation where you forced to… break that.”

“You mean a situation like this?” There was a glint of anger in Trevor’s voice, a small glare on his face, “In which you know me so well that you will immediately know the answer to your question without even asking it… even if I did try to lie to you…”

“I, I guess yeah…” Darshan cringed as Trevor swore, turning away from him. “I just – it’s been eating me up, knowing this and not having it confirmed, and I just don’t think it’s fair.”

“Fair? Don’t you dare talk to me about what is fair, not after forcing me into this. He… trusted me and I promised, I promised I wouldn’t break that trust, not for anything, or anyone.”

“But you’re not Trevor.” Darshan quickly walked up to him, taking Trevor’s hand and seeing the fact that he didn’t pull away as a small victory, “I’m just a horrid person, okay and what I meant is that it’s not fair that he’s alone and feels like he has to hide it.”

“He’s… he is not alone, not anymore.” He hated this, he hated that he had broken his promise, he hated that could so easily be read, he hated that he would easily forgive Darshan for this as soon as he looked at him. Because he couldn't be mad at his best friend for too long, so he would be mad at himself instead.

Darshan nodded, “And I wouldn’t expect anything else form you. But if this power, if this myth is around, it’s a burden… you both need to let someone else in.”

“He won’t, not now.” Trevor sighed, his voice shaky. “He thinks it’s his fault, he feels like all the attacks recently have been trying to get to him… his, cover up got out somehow, what do you think will happen when word of this gets out as well?”

It was a good point, the thought of collectors, killers and everything in between knowing there was a dragon in the LCS was a worrying one, and would lead to even more chaos than what there already had been. 

“Maybe, I should talk to him, just to let him know, just to give him more encouragement that he is doing the right thing?”

“I thought you said it wasn’t fair.”

“It’s not fair no, but seeming the circumstances, sadly, it is the right thing to do.”

Trevor sighed before groaning slightly, “He’s going to hate me.”

“Nah, I don’t think he is the type.”

Trevor hoped that was the case, he hated that by just looking at Darshan he had managed to spill Eric’s secret, he couldn’t believe he had forgotten about Darshan’s Spirits ability to sense powers in others, what a time to be forgetful. “Just, please break it to him gently, I know how blunt you can be…. Actually, maybe it’s better if I am there too.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle I just hope… I can convince him that I’m here to help and support, to share some of his burdens.”

"And... and I'm still angry at you - don't think I'm not."

Sighing, Darshan gave Trevor a small side hug, "I know - I'm sorry."

**x-x-x**

Jensen let out a stream of curse words as he held his arm under the water, cooling the burn and watching the blood wash down the drain, staining the white porcelain of the sink. He only hoped that he could get rid of any indication that he had been hurt before his team got back home.

_We’re not telling anyone?_

_About the warning, yes. About my new-found scar, no._

_They will be suspicious._

_They’re always suspicious Twi, but if we let them see they will want to help and we need to save our strength._

_So, we can protect Eric, right?_

_Yes, so we can protect Eric._

Jensen had stayed home while the rest of the team had gone out to eat together, even managing to convince Zach. It had been less than ten minutes after they left that he had been taken off guard. The shot of lightning had been a warning shot, Jensen was well aware that it could have easily killed him. But alive he could deliver a message to his team.

A team that we’re all suddenly standing in the hall behind him.

“Guys!” Jensen turned off the water and quickly turned, getting the towel he had placed beside him and wrapped it around his injured arm. He hoped none of them had seen the blood. “What brings you back so quickly?”

“We were worried about you.”

Jensen pressed a hand tightly to his injured arm, “Oh and why, why would you be worried?”

“There was this big storm and Autumn told us it was a Spirit made one completely targeting here.” Greyson commented, narrowing his eyes. “And then there was your anger and fear so we…”

“Wait, what – fear, I”

“Don’t go denying it Nicolaj, I’m right here.”

Jensen scoffed, rolling his eyes at Dennis, “Yes, well you can sense my feelings now, but you how the heck had you from that far away?”

“Ah that, would have been me.”

And of course, in all his dumb luck, he just had to be with his team when it happened, now there was no way of hiding his feelings, no matter how deep the denial was. 

Jensen glared at Will, “Fuck you.”

“Mmm, maybe later, for now maybe you could explain to us all why you’re losing blood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOFF. Gotta love me some Jensen/Will interaction :D Thanks for reading - please leave a comment :D


	22. Warning Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Another chapter in preparation of the awesome Semi's that are coming up! \o/

There was a small beat of silence between everyone as Will and Jensen glared at each other. Jensen shifted the weight of his hand over his injury, feeling the blood move between his fingers.

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“Well, I am fine compared to what I easily could be.” Jensen stood awkwardly in the hallway, staring down his team mates, “You’re not going to let me pass, are you?”

“If you’re injured Jensen, just let me heal it – and then you can tell us what is going on.”

“No, no you need your strength.”

Zach blinked, confused at this comment, “What?”

“This, this was only a warning… you need, you need your strength.” There was a small pause and Jensen sighed, “You need to save your strength, because he said he will be back…. That is why I’m okay, because he only hurt me, enough to make a statement, but not too much that I couldn’t tell you all to be terrified because this is just the beginning.”

“Terrified of who, exactly.”

“The… the collector that found out about Eric.” Jensen looked down, shifting his hand again, not noticing that the small movement, this time, revealed the blood-stain underneath. “He wants us to know, that he will be back… and that he has no qualms to go after Eric to get to us and…?”

He stopped blinking because Will had rushed forward at the sight of the blood on Jensen’s arm, removing the towel carefully and breathing out deeply at the sight of the still bleeding, deep wound on his arm.

“Is this… is this a lightning strike.”

“Ah, yeah, like I said, a lot better than it could have been.” Jensen cleared his throat, peeling his arm away from Will’s grasp, bringing it up to his chest and pressing on it to stop the bleeding, “We can, worry, worry about me later, now… now we need to prepare for… anything. If he comes back, and he goes after Eric, I would never forgive myself if something happened to him.”

“And he would never forgive himself if something happened to us, it’s a two-way street Jensen,” Tristan shook his head, understanding Jensen’s point but knowing that his friend would be beside himself if he knew that Jensen was refusing help due to something that could or could not be coming in the near future. “Just let yourself be healed, he would hate that you are refusing it.”

“But I.”

“Nicolaj, please,” Will’s words drilled into him, “You’re losing too much blood.”

With a deep sigh Jensen finally yielded, taking his hand away from his injured arm and holding it out, it shook slightly, and the blood dripped down from the injury to hit the wooden floor below. “I hate it when you are right.”

“Fuck, Jensen, - what the hell!” Andy moved forward, seeing the slight burn marks there were around the deep gash. “You were cooling this down yeah?”

“Trying to.” Jensen muttered as water began moving around his injury – he couldn’t help bur shiver at the coldness of it. “Thanks Andes, just please don’t exert yourself too much.”

“We will do as we please thank you very much.” Zach commented, Hawk suddenly blinking into his shoulder as he moved forward to heal the injury. “Now are you sure you don’t need to go to hospital? I mean you have lost a lot of blood and that is one thing I can’t heal.”

“I will be fine, I would rather not break up the team right now.”

“So, this person, he was the one that knew about Eric and leaked it for what, fun?”

“He said he wanted to create chaos, where is Eric anyway?”

“Visiting Matt, he is awake now – so that’s one positive thing.”

“Mmm, I am glad he doesn’t have to see this, I don’t… I don’t want him to know.”

“He will be super suspicious, especially when we start to be a little more protective and careful.” Dennis looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, “He might just figure it out.”

“No, I mean, the warning we should probably talk about, I just don’t want him to know I got hurt because of it.” Jensen sighed, suddenly feeling very sleepy he leaned sideways, barley registering the arm placed around him from Will. “He has enough to worry about, I don’t want him worrying or blaming himself for this… Andy?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you, did you put some sleep into this cooling?”

Andy grinned at him, “Maybe.”

“Damn you,” Jensen yawned again, amusing everyone around him as he shuffled sideways, snuggling even more into Will, somehow staying on his feet. “Ugh I hate it when you do this.”

“You love me really though, right?”

“Mmm…”

As the conversation continued around him Jensen stopped fighting the warm feeling of sleep, letting his eyes close, trusting he was safe in current company.

“This was unexpected,” Will commented, having to shuffle slightly, making sure to shift the way that Jensen was in his arms to a better and comfortable position for both of them. “Maybe we should get him to bed, Zach, you almost done there?”

“It’s not… it’s not healing.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Zach looked up, fear in his eyes, “It’s not healing, I can’t do anything.”

**x-x-x**

“You have ruined everything – why warm them, why leave one of their strongest soul’s alive!”

“You’re not looking at the bigger picture my friend.”

“Big picture, what I see it you scaring them enough to be prepared.”

“Oh, I did so much more than scare them – I gave us an in.”

Eyes were narrowed in his direction, curiosity at his words, “and in?”

Moving his arms in the air, a crystal appeared in front of him, drawing a symbol on it, it started to pulse and then from it, voices echoed out.

‘What do you mean you can’t heal him Zach, it’s a simple lighting gash!’

‘Hey don’t make me feel any worse alright, It’ something... something it stopping it!

“Not only is your healing block working, you placed a tracker?”

“A very sophisticated one, yes, now we will know dear Nicolaj’s everyone move, his conversations, his emotions… and with all that we will know the perfect time to strike.”

“And when will that be?”

His eyes glinted as he watched the crystal spinning in the air in front of him, the concerned and worried voices echoing through it. “When our keeper of Twilight has lost enough blood that he can’t fight back.” He drew another pattern on the crystal, and its shape changed, moving and forming into a hourglass, red light and sand spilling down it. “And then they will have to decide, who will this precious team protect, the one that has no way of protecting himself or the one that can, but will risk death to do so.”

“Remind me to never piss you off, the grudges you hold our outstanding.”

“Mark my words, this team will be ruins once I’m through with them.”

**x-x-x**

Eric couldn’t quite put his finger on it but the room felt tense as he walked into it, in fact, the feel of the whole house had an edge to it. He didn’t like it, not one bit – something was wrong. Eric’s suspicions increased at the sight of his team-mates all huddled together in the lounge, looking despondent and tired. No one was talking to one another, instead they all seemed deep in thought.

“Ah hello? Guys, why do I have the feeling something horrid has happened?”

“Eric, welcome home!” It was Andy that greeted him, making his way forward with an obvious fake smile on his face. “How is Matt doing?”

“He’s great, almost like it never even happened but don’t change the subject, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, ah – nothing is going on, we’re all just here… you know, just being.”

“Don’t lie to me, I can feel it in the air, something happened.”

“Ah look, it’s just, we found out how your secret got out.”

“What? Why would you hide something like that from me?”

“I mean it’s not that-“

“Careful there Keith, Jensen will be pissed if you say too much.”

Eric looked between Keith and Zach in confusion, narrowing his eyes, “Come on, if this, it if has something to do with me I have the right to know “

“We were, just… worried.”

“Worried, about what?”

“About people, ah, not nice people, coming here and doing… not nice things.”

“That’s normal though right, you have all been saying that it’s normal.”

“Yes, it is, but this certain person, ah,” Tristan sighed, knowing Jensen was going to hate him for his, but lying to Eric was something he just didn’t think he could do, especially with how honest he had been with them. “He told Jensen, straight out – he was going to use you…. As bait…. To get to everyone else.”

Eric’s breath caught in his throat at this, no, no! This is what he had been afraid of, this is why he hid, this is why he lied… but it was happening anyway. Fear gripped him at the very thought of his friends, his new family, being hurt because of him.

“No! I won’t allow it!”

“See, this is kind of why we kind of didn’t want to tell you, look, it’s fine, we can deal with anything that comes our way and if anyone dares and even tries to touch you.”

“What if they try to touch you, any of you?” Eric shook his head, blood boiling in his veins, noise ringing in his ears, no he would not allow it. “No, I won’t allow it, I can’t… I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me I…” He stopped, breathing out deeply, his whole body shaking. “No, no this is… this is why I shouldn’t have gotten close this is… I’m such a burden, I’m so…”

“No, no you can’t say that – don’t you dare think that!”

“What else am I supposed to think, someone is targeting you because of me…”

“Jensen’s always had enemies, ever since Tusmørke made her appearance people have been coming after him and this team. Nothing has changed with that.”

“But, but with me – I can’t… and you shouldn’t have to take any pain or injury because of me.”

“This is why Jensen didn’t want to tell you, he knew you would blame yourself for this happening.”

“Of course, I will blame myself, it’s me that – wait, hang on – where is Jensen?” Eric’s question was followed by an awkward, broken silence, Eric feeling that something was very, very wrong. “Guys… where is he?”

“He is just… resting.”

“Resting? As in resting after being hurt kind of resting!”

“No, I mean, not really – Andy was the one that made him sleep so it is not as bad as it seems.”

Eric drew in a deep breath, his mind whirling, his heart pinging, “But, but he still got hurt?”

“Yes, it’s not bad thought you don’t have to -Eric wait!”

Eric at these words, had turned his back on the rest of the team and ran in the direction of Jensen’s room, needing to see with his own eyes that his friend was okay.

**x-x-x**

“Well, that’s as good as we can do,” Will gave the whimpering wolf that refused to leave Jensen’s bed a small smile. Dawn looked displeased at this poking his nose at the now tightly bandaged arm before growling and reeling back. “I know, I wish there was more that we could do – at least he is getting some sleep.”

With a sigh Will pulled up a chair and sat himself down right beside Jensen. He resisted the sudden strong urge to take Jensen’s hand, or to run his fingers through his hair. “Fucking soul bonds.” He muttered as Dawn chuckled at him.

_You are a hopeless act my friend._

_Yeah, yeah, our little secret Dawn._

Will tried to ignore Dawn’s teasing voice as he reached out and took Jensen’s uninjured hand in his. He sat in silence for a long time before the sound of the door opening broken it, Will turned his eyes widening at the sight. “Eric! You’re back home and you – you… ah.”

He awkwardly cleared his throat, letting go of Jensen’s hand as he watched Eric walk up to the bed and survey the sleeping midlaner. The hurt in his eyes was obvious, Will could easily summarize that he was blaming himself for what had happened, “Eric, he wouldn’t want you to.”

“What, why is his arm bandaged? Andy and Zach would have cleaned and healed it, right?”

“Ah.”

“Right?” Eric’s voice cracked and when Will looked up he saw tears forming in the corner of his eyes, “Will, please don’t lie to me.”

Fucking hell, the whole team was going to kill him, “We, I mean they tried… Andy managed to cool and clean the burn but… Zach couldn’t heal the injury, it wouldn’t work, that is why it’s bandaged, to stop the bleeding.”

“No, no, no this is all my fault…”

“Eric believe me, people have been after Jensen for a long time, this isn’t your fault.”

“Yeah it is, because now they have something to use, to get close… and I… Will look after him.”

“Wait, what?” Will blinked as Eric turned and went to walk out the door, “Eric what, what are you doing?”

“I’m stopping this now, I refuse to be bait – I refuse to be used to hurt the people I care about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, DUN. Things are certainly getting spicy! I hope you enjoyed the drama, please leave a comment :D


	23. Cross-Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye guys! Sorry for the sporadic updating schedule, life just got a lot more hectic and probs will be for the next few months of so D: I will try my best to update at least once a week tho! This chapter is a little bit on the short side - sorry!
> 
> Oh boy, oh boy - prepare thee-self for FEELS.

“Oh, so he just ran out without telling anyone where he was going?” Trevor narrowed his eyes to the sheepish looking Eric on his couch, “Yeah he probably just wanted to come and yell at me, yup he is here. It’s fine really, mmhmm.” Trevor paced up and down as he continued his phone call with, form what he could gather being on speaker phone, the entirety of C9. “How is Jensen anyway? Oh good, yeah I would expect anything but, oh yup I can hear him, yeah I will pass that message on, okay, yeah, yeah goodbye.”

With a sigh, Trevor closed his phone and sat down next to Eric, “Jensen is awake and the bleeding has all stopped and under control, also he would like me to pass on that you are a stubborn idiot.” He paused for a moment, letting the comment sink in. “And that you make sure to know that you are not a burden and hopes to see you back home soon.

“I can’t go back and just put them all in danger like that.”

“But you will put me in danger?” Eric’s eyes widened at this, his mouth falling open, Trevor held out his hands, “Kidding, I am kidding. Much like Jensen, I am used to the attention, probably more than him now that I think about it.”

“Did, did the same thing happen with you, when it came out?”

“People tried yes, but the guys just wouldn’t let me out of their sight. Darshan was the worse,” Trevor shook his head, the many vivid memories of his over-protective best friend filling his mind, “So yes, I get it, I get wanting to run away. I get wanting to make sure that you’re not the reason they get hurt. But there is just one little difference Eric, between you and me.”

“I have Ignis.”

“Right so, as much as these people think they can bully you around they can’t and soon you might have to make the decision on weather or not it’s worth the world knowing about him.”

“Then the shoe might be on the other foot.” In true Raptor fashion, the horse appeared suddenly, his booming voice causing Eric to jump, “Then your team might be used to get to you. What is worse, pretending you can’t help when you can or taking a few hits and loses before driving back anyone that dare tries.”

“Well thanks Raptor, for putting that image in my head.”

The horse chuckled, “You are welcome, strong Eric.”

“You might have to come up with a different name for me, running away form my problems certainly not strong.”

“You have not fully run away yet Eric, you are right here – asking, questioning, wanting to make a different decision.”

“Dang you and your logic Raptor,” Eric muttered, folding his arms to his chest and sinking further into the couch, “What, what should I do.”

“Only you can answer that,” Trevor commented, placing an arm around his friend, “I can tell you now, it sucks, it’s almost the worse feeling in the world seeing your friends get hurt all because you can’t do anything. Then again, it is always a wonderful feeling, knowing that you have people that are up for protecting you no matter what.”

“I’ve been lying to them for so long, will they still think that once they know the truth?”

“Well, you have been doing life with them awhile now, do you really think they are they type to turn on you like that?”

_They are your friends Eric, your family – these are your people! We should do all we can to keep them safe_

_But life would be a never-ending battle afterwards, are you okay with that?_

_Are you okay with just standing back and doing nothing?_

“Damn it, now even Ignis is shading me.” Eric words caused Trevor to chuckle as the top-laner learned into him, “Can I, can I stay here – a little while, just to figure this out – to come up with some strength?”

“You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need.”

**x-x-x**

Shaking slightly, Jensen moved a finger near the scar on his arm, watching as small beads of blood seeped out of the injury. At first, he had been terrified at the prospect of having a gaping wound that no-one could heal but now, oddly, he was at peace with it. He would just have to be like normal people that didn’t have such a luxury and let it heal the normal way.

That and continuously focus on the feeling of making it look healed so his team didn’t continually freak out.

_I still don’t fully approve of deceiving out friends Nicolaj, I mean, do they even know we can do this?_

_No, they don’t need to know and we need to keep it that way – we should be focusing on Eric not me. They need to be saving their energy_

_And what about your energy?_

Jensen didn’t really have an awesome to this, and he was glad that at that point the door to his room was knocked on and someone entered. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with his Spirit the finer points of hiding his pain from his team. Granted he wasn’t up talking to the person who cam through his open door.

“Hey, I ah, just wanted to remind myself that you’re okay before I leave.”

“Why would you need to do that?”

“I don’t know – just, Dawn’s been super angsty, almost like you’re not healed at all.” Will shrugged, the feeling from his Spirit had confused him, Jensen was fine, he was standing fright in front of him – injury free.

“Well as you can see I am perfectly fine, so you can just leave.”

Will almost flinched at the coldness coming from Jensen, “You, ah are a little angry at me – aren’t you?”

“A little? Oh no, I am more than a little angry… you… you told Eric! You… I was fine, I am fine.”

“What was I supposed to do, lie to him when he was looking at me with that puppy dog look and asked with that shake in his voice?”

“Yes, yes you were supposed to lie to him, because now he thinks it is his fault and you and I both know that the only real blames lie with these idiots knowing about Twi in the first place.”

“Okay, oh,” Will’s eyes set into a glare, “So this is all my fault then, for getting caught out and you having to save my ass?”

“I did not say that…”

“So, what, regretting having to do that, wishing you just left me for dead?”

“Fuck you I would never, ever think…” Jensen breathed out deeply feeling the pull of the wound on his arms and the deep gloom pulsing through this soul. Ever since that day, he had never been able to fight with Will without feeling a strong sense of wrong, “Just, get out… I can’t, do this right now. I have a friend to be concerned with.”

Will almost moved forward instead of backwards, sensing more than hearing that Jensen really didn’t want him to leave. “Fine, I guess I don’t really count in the whole friend category.” He turned around, missing the pained look that crossed Jensen’s face and left the room and then the house, muttering darkly to himself.

He shook his head as the rest of the team tried to ask what had happened. Will ignored the very strong pull to go back into the house, the even stronger pull to go straight back to the midlaner, wrap him up and never let go. But no, if Jensen wanted to be a stubborn idiot that pushed people away then so be it – that was on him.

_William, I don’t like this – he is hiding something even Tusmørke was hiding something, she wouldn’t let me in._

_We cannot force them Dawn, not when it comes to this – they have the team don’t worry too much. They’ll look after him._

_I can’t help but worry, this warning – I do not like it_

_Neither do I but we must have trust that he knows what he is doing._

**x-x-x**

“Can you stop and think for a moment, in what world is this a good idea?”

“We can’t let what happened dictate our lives, this has been planned for ages you can’t miss it.”

“If it means making sure that you are okay, yes, yes it does.”

“Go…”

“No.”

“Zach please, I am fine. I’m healed. I can take any bastard that thinks they have what it takes to get me.”

“This is such a daft idea, why we do all have to go?”

“Because you were all invited.” Jensen chuckled, “It’s okay, Greyson and the others said they will be over soon, they are literally just down the road it’s not like it will take long. But if you don’t leave now, you’re going to be late.”

Zach pouted “What kind of lame team synergy question and answer session doesn’t involve mid and top anyway.”

“I agree with Zach,” Dennis commented, “It all seems way too convenient.”

“Come on guys, just go, Jack and Reapered are here, Rissa is on her way back - it’s not like you’re actually leaving me alone, right? Just go.”

They had been arguing all evening about weather it would be appropriate to leave Jensen alone after what had happened last time, but the midlaner was persistent and wouldn’t have any of it. What the team wasn’t aware of was the spinning red hour glass that a man was gleefully looking at, watching as the last shards flowed down to the bottom., listening in on all of their worriers and concerns.

As the team finally were convinced to leave they chose what toad to go down on a cross roads that there was no going back from and that would change all of their lives. Because accidents happened, people were delayed and all he needed was a few moments, just a few, to extract his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading - please let me know what you thought :D


	24. Keeper of Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that is continuing to read and comment it means a lot. ^.^
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** violence, blood, language, implied character death, FEELS

“Wait, slow down I…” Eric blinked looking over at the CLG top-laner who was staring at him. “Please don’t tell me that means what I think it does.”

“I’m afraid it does, I’m sorry Eric, really and please don’t blame Trevor for this he had no part in me finding out. I just, kind of put two and two together and… can read Trevor to well for both of our good.”

“Wow, I mean just… wow.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay – I have a feeling people are bout to find out soon anyway… Karamélla must be pretty strong to have sensed him – no one ever has.”

“Well, he was using his powers maybe that was it.”

Eric shook his head, “Don’t be humble about it – not every day you have a Spirit strong enough to sense a mythic.”

Darshan smirked at him, “You’re just trying to change the subject.”

“That obvious huh,” Eric chuckled, wringing his hands together n his lap. “I ah, don’t really know what to say…”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Darshan commented walking over to Eric and taking a seat next to the younger toplaner, “You just need to know that I understand, I… think it’s a bit crazy and I don’t quite believe it – but I can understand why you would want to hide it.” He sighed, “although I don’t understand why you would willingly go through what Trevor did, but I guess that is something I never will understand.”

He gave Eric a small nudge, “But I am glad that you found a friend in Trevor here, he’s a good sort.”

Eric nodded in agreement, giving Trevor a grin as he added, “Yeah he is… I somehow got through last year with mainly hiding, but these last few months, this year so far – I think I only survived because of… of you Trevor and it’s because of you that I haven’t run away yet.” Sighing deeply, he added, “I can’t just stand aside and let them take the hits for me.”

“They happily will, you know that right?”

“I know, it’s only been a few months yet they are already so damn protective.”

“And?”

“And it’s about time I protected them instead.”

“Yes! Get it Eric,” Trevor probably sounded too excited to see his friend finally make this decision, “Is Ignis going to finally make an appearance?” There was a burst of flame and Darshan couldn’t help but let out a squeak of chock as Ignis appeared. Even in his small size he was impressive.

“Holy heck, okay… okay wow.”

“This is Ignis he says hi and thanks you for the open door you gave him and me, to take this step.” Eric rolled his eyes and added, “He also says if you are impressed now, wait till you see his full size.”

“This is.”

“This is so he doesn’t burn down my apartment I believe.” Trevor commented with a chuckle, which earned him a chirp of happiness from Ignis as the dragon jumped over to him, landing on his shoulder and wrapping himself around Trevor’s neck. “and I sincerely thank you for that.”

Darshan watched as Trevor scratched the dragon under the chin, it happily leaning into the touch. “He’s like a cat.”

“Yeah, he can get that way around people he trusts,” Eric added, “And he trusts you too, because Trevor trusts you, so by association he feels around you.”

“Does that mean he already trusts your entire team?”

“Completely, I am so lucky to found a place in this world without prejudice.”

“It is a great feeling, I know,” Trevor commented with a small smile, “So you’re going back then?”

“I don’t want to lose their friendships, I’m going to get an earful, especially from Jensen, but…” He stopped short suddenly a burst of pain shot through him, a feeling of dread, of knowing. “Oh God…”

“Eric, what is wrong?”

“Something… something bad has happened. Something’s is going on at the house they are in danger.”

“Eric wait!”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis sensing the urgency flew over to Eric, “I have to go.” In a burst of shadow and flame he was gone, his panic and urgency still lingering in the air.

**x-x-x**

The glare on his face was set, locked on to the man in front of him, his eyes flickered for a second to the ground where his coach lay, unmoving, his head resting in a very injured Jack’s lap, then flickered to the person the man held at knife point – the cowards using her as a shield.

“Let her go.”

“I will happily do so, if you just come with me and we can settle this one on one.”

“Jensen, no, no don’t listen to him!”

Jensen flinched as the knife was pressed closer to Marissa’s throat.

“And I know your dear Twilight is flying around here somewhere, she shows herself now or I plunge this knife right into dear Marissa’s throat.”

_He’s not bluffing._

_I know, show, I will not let this man hurt anymore of our family._

Tusmørke appeared in the air between the two of them, a glare matching Jensen armed at the man.

“Now let her go!”

“Of course, I am a man of my word.” He withdrew the knife and threw Marissa to the floor, she chocked and shuddered, trying to regain her composure. “Now it’s just you and me.”

“What did you do with the team? They should have been here by now.”

“Oh do not worry about them, they’re just being a little preoccupied by a few friends of mine – they will arrive just in time for our grand finale – shall we?” He began to walk away from them, sighing deeply, Jensen moved to follow.

“No, Jensen, you are strong I know, but don’t do this please.”

“I have no choice, I want let him hurt anyone else I care about.”

“Get rid of the glamour Nicolaj.”

“Excuse me?”

The man turned, a smirk on his face, “They think you’re strong enough to take me on they have hope you’re going to be alright, I want to crush it – take off the glamour.”

Taking a deep, shaking breath Jensen dropped the concentration on his arm, revealing the injury that had never been healed. The scar was red and raw, a dark blue bruise turning all round it, dried blood leaving streams like a meandering river down his entire arm.

“Nicolaj…” He ignored the horror in Jack’s voice, ignored the small sob that he heard from Marissa and walked out of the room and into the back yard into the night. Tusmørke sat on his shoulders ready for the fight that was upon them.

_Whatever happens it has been a privilege my friend, I would not change any of it for the world._

“Finally, alone at last, and you in the condition I can face you, my revenge is close at hand.”

“Don’t count on it monster, I’m not going down easy.”

“Oh I know you don’t – have you forgotten he already, how you made me look like a fool how you robbed me of that prize of a beautiful, shimmering coat.”

“I knew I had sensed your repulsiveness before you are the same one that attacked Dawn those years ago – you almost killed my friend!”

“Yes, he had you to protect him – but who do you have?”

The ground underneath Jensen shuddered and crumbled as he cried out in shock as it gave way beneath him, Tusmørke caught him in her claws keeping him from falling into the pit below.

_Fuck, that was way too close._

“Perfect, just where I want you.”

The sound of whips came from behind him and Jensen’s eyes widened in horror, in this position Tusmørke wouldn’t be able to dodge anything.

_Drop me!_

_Nicolaj, no I can’t – you will be hurt._

_Yes you can, you have to – drop me!_

**x-x-x**

“Watch out!” Keith tackled his toplaner and friend to the ground as the funnel of flame flew towards them, barley missing as it crashed over their heads. Behind them, Marine countered it with a wall of water, the boar charging forward. “Okay, what the fuck is this.”

“I’ll let you what it is,” Greyson commented, back to back with Autumn as the Stag bucked away any would-be attacker. “A distraction, to stop us from getting to the others.” There was no doubt about it and they all knew if, they had been fooled, while they were pre-occupied with that was happening here there was a good chance someone at home was immediate danger. “We need to get back as soon as possible, Autumn finish this!”

The stag stepped forward, raising her antlers high. A storm began to form around them, the team was untouched while their attackers were pushed back by the fierce storm.

“Now, let’s get out of here while we still can.”

“We’ll hold them off,” Greyson called over the rain that was now pouring down, “go!”

There was no use arguing if any of them could hold their own if would be Greyson. The rest of the team turned around ran in the direction of the house where they knew their team-mate and friend was waiting they just hoped, beyond everything that they weren’t too late.

**x-x-x**

Jensen couldn’t help but let out a cry of pain as the man stepped down on his injured arm – with the intense pressure the wound re-opened and within seconds, Jensen’s arm was soaked in blood. He gritted his teeth as more pressure was applied.

“Look at this, the famed Keeper of Twilight crying under my feet, defenceless. You’re not as formidable as the stories say.”

“Fuck you, get off me and I will show you how formidable I can be!” With a burst of light, Jensen lunged forwards, the purple shadow crashing into the man and sending him flying off his feet. Breathing heavily to get to his feet, ignoring the pain he clasped one hand over his bleeding wound and ran over to the downed Tusmørke.

The large eagle struggled against the metal bonds holding her down, a living net getting tighter and tighter as she struggled.

_You should have just dropped me._

_Never, even if this means leaving you, I will never, ever put my own safety before yours._

_Twi…_

_You must prepare yourself – you are strong enough to live without me…._

Jensen choose to ignore that, pushing the thought of it far, far beyond, right to the back of his mind. Instead he decided to focus on trying to remove the net off Tusmørke, snapping the metal of the net one by one with the dark energy, throwing out of him.

“It’s no use my dear Nicolaj.” A black beam of light crashed into him and he cried out in pain, falling to his knees but still keeping his attention on the net. “You have lost, your life forfeited, your soul mine to collect.”

The ground shifted slightly and Jensen looked up to see a Stag glaring down at him the same one all those years ago, that he had fought off to save Will and Dawn. He barley had time to reach as the antlers were rammed into him, the black, almost metal, prongs sinking deep into his side, his ribs cracking at the impact.

He let out a silent scream that was mirrored by a shrill shriek from Twilight as he was lifted off the ground and thrown off to the side.

_Nicolaj! Nicolaj! No… no…._

_I, I’m fine, I’m coming back, I’m coming – I won’t let him take you I… Tusmørke!_

Jensen looked up just in time to see his world shattered, the net around Tusmørke was shrinking, burning her as it closed in, crushing as she tried to fight back.

**x-x-x**

As soon as he appeared in the house he knew he was too late, the smell of blood over powered him and he followed the sound of soft crying into the lounge. The sight caused his heart to shatter. “No!” He surged forward, knelling down beside his injured friends, “Marissa, Rissa, what happened?”

“Eric, you shouldn’t be here…” She was trying to fight back tears, but a few moments ago Jack has also fallen unconscious unable to keep awake through his injuries Now she had two unconscious people beside her, two people she cared so much about – that she saw as family. “Oh Eric, it was horrible, we should have seen it coming but we didn’t and now Jensen…”

“Jensen… where, where is, where is he?”

“Outside, Eric you can’t… the man, he is so powerful and you don’t have a way…” Her voice trailed off as the sudden realization hit her, she had been staring at the Dragon, the whole time, now… it turned to stare right back. “Oh My God…”

Eric didn’t stop to give her an explanation he didn’t have time – he shifted quickly through the shadows to appear with a burst of smoke outside. He spotted Jensen immediately on the ground, shaking blood soaked and cracked into his skin.

“Jensen, Jensen, Nicolaj!”

He finally reacted to the name, blinking up at Eric through tear stained eyes, “Eric you… what are you… you came back.”

He nodded, not trusting his own voice, he was too late however, Jensen was injured, badly and it was all his fault. “Jensen I…”

“I wasn’t strong enough, I wasn’t…. strong enough to stop him.”

Jensen was no longer looking at Eric, instead his eyes were staring past him, staring at something in the air. Eric’s heart broke at the sight, the colours were unmistakable, the implications it leads to all too painful. All he could do was wrap Jensen tightly in his arms as he too stared at the dark purple crystal, the colours shifting as it spun in the air.


	25. Shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, ooof, me and my emotional break downs, haha (T_T). This is a little shorter than normal but it's packed with punch and feels and just pure angst DX
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** violence and implied/referenced death

_Eric… that’s…_

_We’re too late, oh God no, Ignis we could have stopped this, we could have…_

_Then let’s stop it from going any further, we must make sure Jensen gets reunited with the crystal._

With a small nod Eric got to his feet, Jensen coming out of his shock for a split second, “Wait, what are you doing – you can’t!” 

“I’m so sorry, so… if I had been stronger, if I had been faster none of this would have happened.” Eric’s voice shook, tears forming in his eyes. “If I hadn’t been such a coward… if I had not run away…”

“Eric, please don’t think that – I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt too…”

“And I will no longer just stand by and just watch, not when there was something I can do.” Eric cut Jensen off. Looking down at the midlaner, unable to stop some of the tears falling as he did so. “I am so sorry.”

Jensen watched in shock as Eric moved forward, he watched the fire moved and danced around his friends’ body and he watched as the dragon appeared, the large, scaled wings beating in the air. The numbness in his soul was staring to take over, his head filling with the emptiness as the loss of blood and the pain took over. He barely reacted to seeing the mythical being, a small ‘oh’ escaped his lips before the pain pulled him once again to turn his eyes towards the crystal.

Eric surged forward, anger, rage blinding him – consuming him as he moved. His eyes locked on the man that had destroyed his friend, “How dare you.”

The man turned, a smirk appearing on his face at the sight of Eric, “Eric my boy – maybe you should go back on inside and let the big boys continue to play this out.” He took a step towards the crystal in the air but stopped at the loud roaring screech that echoed around the air. Eric’s words following.

“Take on more step and I swear it will be you last.” Ignis landed on the ground between Eric and the man, baring his teeth and whipping his trail in the air, a crack of fire sparked in the air in it’s wake.

“Oh my dear Eric, you’re no killer.”

“What you have done could easily turn me into one, you monster.”

“Monster, the only I see here is you, to have this power, this strength and not use it to save your friends, well – I would never want to show my face here again.”

“Shut up and don’t move!” Eric growled as Ignis moved forward, a swipe of one his claws causing a ripple of shadow to more towards the man. Wrapping up in his arms and stopping him in his place. “You are not taking another step towards that crystal.”

“Neither are you,” He laughed, “Do you think I did not have a plan for this, Eric… this is my revenge, you are not ruining it.” He closed his eyes and breathed out, from behind him, several small red crystals appeared, quicker than Eric could even react that flew past them towards the house, where they shattered on the impact of crashing into the side – a wave of large flames washing over the house. “Oops, now I don’t know about you but I think I would be worried about who we left in there – will they be okay to fend for themselves?”

Out of the corner of his eyes Eric saw Jensen trying to get to his feet, only to fall back down again, giving a small cry of pain as he did so. The crystal, beautiful and shifting, cracked slightly.

_Eric, the flames, I can stop them but then he will go for the crystal as soon as I let go._

_I’ve got him._

_Eric?_

_I’ve got him!_

As Ignis flew in the direction of the house, ready to protect those inside from the flames the man laughed, freeing himself from the bonds the dragon had him in, he had barley taken a step when Eric crashed into him, putting all of his body weight into the tackle. The two of them wrestled on the ground for a moment before Eric found himself pinning the man hard on the ground.

“Don’t you – don’t you fucking move!”

The smirk on the mans was something horrible to Eric, it caused a coldness to trickle down his spine, “Oh Eric, darling – I am only just beginning.” He laughed at this, through the split lip that Eric had given him, even spitting out some blood. “You have forgotten one important thing Eric.” In a blinding flash he was gone, the light so bright Eric had to reel back and cover his eyes. “With all these souls at my disposal, I am unstoppable.”

The light was so bright it took a moment for Eric to even regain some vision, stumbling slightly to his feet he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the bright light that was now surrounding him. Upon regaining his full vision his heart broke and his mind screamed and he urged his feet to move quicker than they ever had before.

Eric dove for the man as he watched in horror as he clasped his hand around the purple crystal.

**x-x-x**

When they arrived back home it wasn’t to the nicest welcome as both the LCS and academy team piled into the darkened house, expecting the worse. They were glad that in their rush back they had run into each other, because dealing with this not together would have not been ideal.

“Guys, over here!” It was Tristan that spotted them, running over to the three unconscious bodies, Marissa collapsed over both Jack and Reapered in a protective manner. There was so much blood it was hard to tell who’s it was. “Oh God, it’s bad, their Spirits aren’t even responding to our presence.”

The rest of the team went to move forward, intent on healing, soothing, helping – but at that moment an explosion rocked the house – glass and wood exploding as fire burst from outside. The impact causing them all to be lifted off their feet and thrown backwards.

As they got up, through the smoke they saw lions of fire making their way to the fallen three – the large animals pouncing, jaws open and claws stretched. “No!”

Responding to the yell, a different figure appeared in front of the lions, blocking their paths. Flames licked and danced on its wings, shadows and dust shifting it’s colours as the thick smoke filled the room. It roared, striking out with its tail and catching all three lions in one swoop, extinguishing their flames as if they were nothing but dust on the wind.

The team froze, staring at the Dragon as it stood guard, the muscles on its wings flexed, reading for any other attack, the flames that were slowly engulfing the house moved and shifted, the dragon’s deep eyes watching as it moved towards team and the unconscious three that the Dragon was standing in front of.

A voice rang in all of their heads, urgent and pressing.

_Come, I can protect you – please come!_ There was no need for a second comment, the team moved as one, towards the dragon and their fallen friends. _Stay behind me!_

Ignis moved forwards, turning his back on the fire and circling his wings around in a protective barrier around the group. As the flames hit, his scales glowed, no flames made their way past him, no heat in the air. He stood, strong in front of them – protecting Eric’s friends, protecting his family.

**x-x-x**

The chilling scream of pain would forever be burned in Eric’s memory. He had failed, failed his friend, failed the one that had been trying to protect him. There were no words he could say to make it feel better, nothing he could do.

Eric clung to Jensen, the midlaners body completely cold, no emotion and feeling coming from him. The only remaining visual of his pain was the tears that were streaming down his face. The signs were all there, he was completely shutting down, and Eric had to quell his terror, he knew, out of everyone, Jensen would be strong enough to get through this.

“Finally.” The harsh words came from the man as he let the shards of the broken crystal from his hands, purple mist and smoke billowing from it. “Finally, my revenge is complete, oh it feels wonderful.” His eyes fell on Eric and Jensen, a smirk on his face, “all that power – and still so useless, still you could not stop this.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!”

“It seems I underestimated you Eric, your dragon surely would be a prize to behold. Perhaps it is time for the bait to be baited…” His eyes flickered to the house where there were now no signs of the fire he had impressed upon on it. “You should watch yourself, I will take down as many of them as it takes to get to you.”

With a smirk he disappeared, wisps of silver from a crystal left in his wake – Eric couldn’t help take his eyes off the ground however, were the remnants of the shattered purple crystal lay.

In his arms Jensen shuddered before closing his eyes and pitching forward in his arms. Eric resisted the urge to scream, to cry, to wail. “I’m sorry, I am so, so sorry...” He muttered, pulling Jensen closer to him, letting his own tears fall, “It’s all my fault, I am so, so sorry…”

“Eric!” The call came from behind, he turning his head to see Dennis, Andy and Greyson running towards him, in the back of his head he presumed the others had stayed behind to heal the injured. “Eric, thank God, you’re okay, you… what happened?”

Dennis’s voice went silent at the sight of Jensen’s unconscious body, he knelt down besides, flinching slightly at how cold Jensen’s skin was when he placed a hand on his friend’s forehead. “Wait, what… what happened?”

All what Eric could do was indicate his head to where he knew the broken shards were. Greyson as he bent down to pick up the pieces, carrying them over as if they were the most precious thing in the world. “His… his crystal?”

Eric nodded, tearing himself away from the scene, letting Dennis and Andy take up his place at Jensen side as he got to his feet. “It’s all my fault.”

“Eric, you can’t…”

“It’s all my fault and… and I’m going to fix it… I don’t know how, but I’m going to try to fix it.” At these words there was a burst of smoke and Ignis appeared, shifting size right in front of their eyes as he landed on Eric’s shoulder.

“Eric? You…. You….”

“I’m so sorry,” His words were hollow, broken, “Nothing I do will actually fix it, I know that, I know fixing this is a delusional thought…. But I have to go after him… I can go after him, so he stops going after people I care about.”

“Eric, no you can’t… please.”

“He has to pay.”

Eric and Ignis disappeared into the shadows of the right, he didn’t care that he could well be walking straight into a trap, any pain he could go through would not amount to the emotional one of having to watch this happen. Anything that happens to him would be worth it to avenge his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it very clear that Jensen isn't dead he's just a bit... shattered and broken D: (You all need to line up and take turns at hugging him, he needs it right now! T_T) Thanks for reading - please leave a comment!


	26. Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter to celebrate the fact I got my assignment completed in time haha. This chapter is getting closer to things being alright, it's still super sad, but like hopeful sadness, IDK T_T

Zaq sighed, shaking his head as he made his way towards the main room in the house. “None of this is good, I don’t like how tense everything is.”

“Yeah well when you’re tense we can all sense it,” Cody commented with an eye-roll, “You and your damn emotion surge.”

Zaq could it unavoidable, the rest of the team called it annoying, having a spirit that was empath that was combined with reflection was an unusual combination. Any and all emotion that Zaq felt was reflected back in waves to anyone around him, it made lying rather difficult.

“Well, as annoying as your feelings are at least it tells us what is happening and.” Cody’s voice was cut off by a cry of pain and the sound of something or someone hitting the wooden floor. The two of them rushed forward heading to the room where the sound came from. “Will!”

The jungler was on the ground, eyes closed, head tightly pulled to his body, that was shaking uncontrollably with tremors. He whimpered as the two of them knelt down beside him, flinching as they put hands on his shoulders.

Zaq noticed the tears but decided against mentioning it, “Will, Will what is going on, what happened how can we help.”

“I… I, it hurts, I fuck, not this please – I cannot, I don’t want… not like this please.”

“Will, what’s going on – where is Dawn?” The wolf appeared at Zaq’s panic, devoid of any of her usual up beat energy, she whimpered, pawing the ground and hiding her head in her fur. Zaq and Cody shared a look with each other. “Will, Will please what can we do – where are you injured? Is it the virus again?”

“It’s… it’s not me, I can’t – I can’t make it right.”

“Not you… Will what are you?” Cody’s voice trailed off as his Spirit answered the question for him.

_Dawn isn’t physically hurting but her soul, is broken, she is gone, her presence lost._

_Another half you don’t mean?_

_Something has happened to Tusmørke!_

“Zaq…”

“What?”

“Something has happened with Jensen and Twilight.”

At the name Will whimpered, shaking his head as the tears dripped down his face, “no, no, no… I ned to be there, I should be there.”

Zaq took a deep breath, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder tightly, “talk to us, breath – what is going on?”

“She… She’s gone, Twi… Twi is gone.”

The words echoed around the room, striking Zaq and Cody right in the core. “Gone?”

Will nodded, the tears still streaming down his face, “I can feel it, tearing me up – tearing him up. He may pretend he’s the strongest person in the world but he’s not… he needs me…” Will wasn’t quite sure what he could do to make the pain that was vibrating through him any better but he knew, somehow that he needed to be with Jensen as soon as possible. If only he could get off the floor.

“Okay, immediate plan of action – we need to get you to the C9 house, now.”

At Zaq’s words a sharp beep echoed around the room an indication that a message had been posted on the LCS group that they all used to communicated in emergencies, this certainly qualified. The message was from Andy, it was blunt and urgent, “Broken Crystal – healers needed – please!”

“Okay Will, hang on to me – I’ll take you there.”

“I… wait Cody, you can’t – Emmy’s never teleported that distance before – and with two people!”

Cody glared at him and with a small pop, he was being glared at by a small cat as well. “No argument, we’ve got this.” He turned to Zaq, “We’ll met you there, yeah?”

“Yeah, I will touch base with anyone else that needs a ride – most of the other teams’ houses are on the way.” Zaq gave Will a tight hug, running his hands through Dawn’s fur. “Go be with him, we’ll make this better, somehow.”

Will nodded, before he joined Cody and was whisked away with a burst of green light, they appeared at the doorstep of the C9 house. Will gave a small hiss of pain, crumbing to the ground, the was pain was worse here, he could fell it throbbing through his whole body. He let Cody help him to his feet as they made their way into the house.

He tried to prepare himself for the worse, to imagine what it could be, and it was so much worse.

**x-x-x**

The lights of the large multitude of crystals danced around him – making hiding in the shadows more difficult. He didn’t want to look at their life, the haunting sight of hundreds of souls that had been ripped from their owners. It was certainly a terrifying prospect to see all the power he had at his disposal and how cruel he was.

Eric knew, more than anything, that this man would make good on his promise of going after everyone.

_Eric, this place, I don’t like it, it’s full of malice and full of pain, of Spirits crying out in agony._

_I don’t like it either Ignis but we have to try to do something to make him pay!_

_Eric… you can’t bring her back_

_I know that, I do, I know that but I…_

A sudden pressure was felt on his arm and Eric have a cry of shock as he was pulled out of the darkness into the blinding light of the crystals. He found himself face to face with the man he was looking for.

“My, my, you have been my shadow, haven’t you?”

The grip was vice-like, in-human and Eric found himself telling Ignis to retreat, this was not the time to fight. “And you should expect me to always be so, I won’t let you hurt anyone else I care about!”

Completely ignoring Eric’s comment, he smirked, “Do you like my collection Eric, such an array of beauty and power, you know I once dreamed about adding the Twilight crystal to this but no, my revenge had to be absolute.”

“And that is why your fucking defeat will be absolute as well!”

“My such language, Eric, it isn’t very becoming of you.”

Eric just growled at this, twisting out of the man’s grip before lunging forward, head-butting him, the action surged with fire. The man stumbled backwards but laughed, “Oh Eric, if you are going to fight me, make it a challenge.”

“I’m not going to fight you.” Eric had disappeared once more, slinking into the shadows, feeling Ignis’s power surge around him. “I am doing exactly what you said I was, shadowing you – making you second guess you’re very fabric of existence.”

You’re right Ignis, we can’t bring her back – we can’t make it right for Jensen, to bring him some solace, but we can do that for others…

As Eric spoke the shadows and darkness grew and one by one the crystals adorning the wall disappeared with a pop as he took them under Ignis’s shadow – determined to return them to where they truly belonged.

**x-x-x**

Zach still couldn’t heal his best friend and it was beginning to get to the point where he was about ready to scream. “I’m so fucking useless.” He breathed out, running a hand over his face and through his hair, “What good am I if I can’t even… ugh.”

“It’s okay Zach, you’re trying, we all are… somehow, somehow we’ll get through this.”

“I don’t want to somehow get through this, I want to already be okay, I want it to have never happened.” He chocked back to tears in his throat, forcing them back by will power as his eyes fell onto Jensen.

He had woken up awhile ago now, but that was it. No words had been said, no movement had been made. He sat on the couch as if made of stone, pressed into himself as tightly as possible, arms hugging his legs, head pressed down to his chest. Zach hated the sight, Jensen had always been reserved yes but this was something more, like a shell, like a ghost.

“If I ever get a chance to get my hands on this asshole, mark my words I’ll…” Zach’s words were cut off by a sudden blinking of light – a large eagle appearing behind them along with the TSM bot-lane and Søren, who swayed slightly on the spot, Zven catching him.

“Seriously, Søren you shouldn’t have brought both of us, it’s too much energy.”

“Hush, it’s an emergency, I’ll be fine.” He turned in a circle. Spotting Zach and Andy, “Right, where and how can we help?”

Andy sighed, knowing it was useless to even try to get them to help Jensen, still the more people helping the other members of his team hurt the better, “Upstairs, come on – you can give Shiro a rest, he can’t do all this healing himself.”

As his teammates followed Andy upstairs, Søren turned to Zach, confusion on his face, “And you?”

“I am… trying…” With a sigh he indicated over to the couch were Jensen sat, the blood that was still dripping slightly from his arms certainly adding to the despondent picture, “my healing is somehow being blocked.”

Søren didn’t like the sight of his friend one bit, even without the blood, he looked so weak, so hallow, “Z-Zach, the message said something about a crystal is…”

Zach didn’t even need to say anything he just pointed to the crystal shards that Greyson had carefully brought inside they sat on the countertop, they no longer glowed or had in colour.

“My God…” Søren placed a hand to his chest a feeling of utter sorrow crashing into him, “How, how did it happen?”

“We don’t know, we just found Jensen like this with Eric and… and haven’t got a word since.”

“Where’s Eric?”

“Ah, gone, we don’t know where – that… that was also a surprise.”

“Huh?”

“The dragon, the one that saved Sam, it was Eric’s… he has a mythic.”

“Fucking hell, what is it with this damn team and their strong spirits and fucking secrets…” Søren muttered under his breath, his eyes returning to Jensen on the couch, his heart pinged some more. “He hasn’t spoken a word?”

“Hasn’t spoken, hasn’t moved – I’m terrified…. I…. I don’t know if I… what will I do if I lost him?” Zach tried his best to stop the tears from falling but they escaped when Søren placed an arm around him. “He just, wont respond to anyone.”

“He’ll respond to me.” The words came from behind them and Zach and Søren turned to see Will, slumped over Cody’s shoulder. He gave Cody a small nod and began walking over by himself, shaking slightly, pain deeply set across his face. “I mean… he has to.”

“Will what are you, why are you here?”

“I felt it… I can, I can feel it and I don’t know how but I can make the pain better, that’s something at least.” Will wanted to scream at the sight of the broken crystal shards, and he actually flinched as his eyes fell on Jensen.

They all watched as Dawn, a shadow of herself, shrinking to the floor, her light dim, her fur mattered. She whimpered as she jumped on up the couch and began nudging her nose into the Jensen. Zach held back the sudden urge to cry in happiness as Jensen finally moved, uncurling himself from his position and looking down at the wolf.

She whimpered again as Jensen reached out and placed his uninjured hand in her fur clutching it tightly as if it was his only lifeline. As Dawn moved to sit on Jensen’s lap, curling up around him, Will, still shaking, made his way over to Jensen, gritting his teeth as the waves of pain crashed into him.

Jensen suddenly looked up, his eyes bearing into him, “Will?”

“Hey you.” Will commented softly, making his way slowly over to Jensen who shifted slightly so that he could sit next to him on the couch, Jensen breathed out deeply, his voice cracking slightly.

“What – what are you doing here?”

Taking his hand, Will ignored the sharp pain that flew through his body at this, “I’m here because… because I have to be, because you need me.”

Jensen nodded at this, looking down, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for pushing you away for…”

“Hey, no – none of that, just tell me what I can do, tell me how I can help?”

There was a long silence at this and Will feared he had pushed too much and said the wrong thing.

“Stay,” Jensen breathed out deeply, squeezing Will’s hand as tight as possible. “Please… please stay, you… you are…” A fresh burst of tears streamed out of Jensen, his shoulders shaking. “You’re the only part of my soul I have left.”

He crumbled at this, completely letting go as Will surged forward, wrapping him up in a hug – the midlaner clinging to him, his whole-body heaving with pain.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you – I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now I have fully sunk into the Jensen/Metoes ship and I can't get out... hmmm XD


	27. Deconstructed Denail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! :D  
> I hope you all like this chapter too ^^

Jensen had no idea that someone could cry as much, he was so tired, so exhausted. He wondered if he had been crying for hours when it really had been a few minutes. It was when he flinched, hissing slightly as Will placed a hand on his side, that he pulled away.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Will’s eyes widened at the sight of the angry looking puncture wounds that were oozing blood, “Holly fuck! Jensen what!”

“Antlers, ah, I had kind of forgotten about it…” Jensen’s voice was soft, shaking, he winced as he placed a hand to his side, staining his hand in his own blood. “It’s not as deep as it could be but…”

“Fucking hell, I’ve been sitting here trying to help when you’ve been sitting here bleeding out – damn it!” Will spun to where Zach was, “Get over here.”

Zach stumbled over, “I’ve… I have been trying, it’s not working.”

“On the arm maybe, but this?”

Zach made a very angry sound at the sight of the injury, “Fuck, okay, okay let me try.”

“Zach you look exhausted, maybe you should.”

“Shut up,” Zach glared at the protesting Jensen, “Let me try to actually be useful… this is a damn mess.”

“Kind of what happens when you get blindsided by a stag.”

Zach just shook his head, muttering angrily under his breath but relived at the sight of the injuring slowly healing itself, “What have you been doing to piss off assholes with stag spirits anyway?”

“It was the same one, it was him.”

“Huh?”

“That… that tried to kill you and Dawn that time…” Jensen clung to Will as he talked, “It was him – a revenge story so to speak.”

“Well…. Next time he shows his face he will have to face my wrath…” Zach’s words were clipped with angry mutters under his breath, “I… don’t make me have to go through with losing you – please.”

“Zach I.”

“No, you are going to be okay, we will make sure of it and from now on you have to stop in the whole self-sacrificing.”

“Yeah, you are pretty good at doing that,” Søren had made his way over to them, Cody also behind him, they were holding medical supplies and water. “We thought, it you can’t heal it fully, we can at least clean and bandage it to stop the bleeding.”

Jensen blinked at the two of them, “Wait, wait when did – how are you… all here?”

“Well, Cody brought Will – and I had to bring Zven and Mithy to help with everything – they’re upstairs.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes before he gasped, suddenly realizing what this mean, “the others – they have to be…. Are they all okay?”

“They will be fine after healing and resting, I’m still surprised that you all managed to survive that.” Zach pointed to the back veranda, where it and a large part of the back of the house was destroyed, still ashen from where the fire had crashed through the house. The whole back wall had been burned out – revealing the ashen grass outside.

“Huh, I was wondering why I could feel a draft in here.” Søren tried to joke slightly as he went to try to clean Jensen’s arm. His fellow midlaner pulled away however, hissing at the water’s contact. “Fuck, sorry, I know it hurts but we can’t just.”

“Here, let me,” Will leaned over Jensen slightly and took the cloth and water from Søren, pulling Jensen around slightly so he could wash the blood off his arm and that had stained the rest of his body. “There, much better.”

Søren watched as Jensen snuggled slightly into Will, holding out his injured arm to be bandaged, quite happily letting it happen as long as he was contacting Will. Søren rolled his eyes at Zach who grinned back at him, “Soul Bonds, honestly.”

Jensen just hummed in agreement, feeling a strong surge of sleepiness washing over him, “You promise right? You promise you’re not going anywhere?”

“I promise Nicolaj, I’m here no matter what.”

Content, Jensen closed his eyes at this, shifting slightly and falling asleep on top of Will. Will moved backwards slightly, positioning himself on the couch so that he too could lay down, making sure that Jensen’s injured arm was free from being pinned between them. Dawn curled up around their feet.

“Well, even if you wanted to, I don’t think you could quite move anyway.” Søren chuckled, giving him a small smile before nodding upstairs, “I’m going to go and see if they need anything up there, I’m here, we can help.”

“You and Cody should rest if you can, teleporting in such a way if pretty exhausting.”

Cody rolled his eyes at Will’s comment, throwing a blanket over at him, “Yeah, yeah.” He followed Søren upstairs, although Will did have a point, he wanted to make sure there was nothing else he could do first.

Will just shook his head, knowing the two of them were stubborn enough to not give themselves a rest. His eyes found their way to Zach who was surveying him carefully.

“Zach, is everything okay?”

“Don’t…. don’t break that promise Will. I know you two, all too well, you have been denying this for so long. But I am pretty sure he just admitted it… and that…. That is pretty big.”

“I know Zach, I… I had to admit it to myself recently too. Don’t worry, I am not going anywhere and I swear I won’t hurt him.”

Zach nodded, confident with this before moving away to greet some of the other people that had arrived at the house after the message that had been sent out. He made sure to avoid the broken pieces of the crystal, not wanting to even look at the cause of all his pain.

If he had looked at them however he would have noticed the slight glow of purple that had returned to them.

**x-x-x**

He felt light headed as he made his way downstairs, he still wasn’t fully healed but he wasn’t just about to sit around and do nothing when his team was in danger, he was going to get an earful from them that was for sure but he had to see. With his own eyes he had to see if Jensen was okay.

A chill hit him as he entered the lounge, coming from the large gapping hold in the back of the house. He ignored it completely, figuring out how to fix the house was nothing important right now. He was more focused on the couch and the two people sleeping on it.

Jensen was wrapped up protectively in Will’s arms, fully snuggled into him, head down onto his chest, uninjured arm gripping his shirt tightly even in his deep sleep. His injured arm was being held carefully by Will, the white bandages were already flecked with blood.

Jack couldn’t keep his eyes of the injury, all this time he had been hiding it from the whole team, none of them had seen it, none of them had noticed it and it had cost Jensen everything.

“I am so sorry,” Jack whispered, moving over to rearrange the blanket that had fallen off them in the night. “I promise to help make it better… somehow.”

“And, just what are you doing down here?” The question came from Andy, the support making his way over to Jack with his hands on his hips. “You should be resting not wondering about looking sorry for yourself.”

Jack grumbled under his breath, “I’m allowed to be moody, I didn’t do anything to help.”

“Not many of us did, or could, you of all people should know how stubborn he could be.” Andy just sighed, “Look you can be moody from bed okay – you need your rest and… holly fuck!” Andy’s words were cut off and the swear left him quickly as suddenly, right in front of him, in a cloud of black smoke, Eric suddenly appeared in the lounge.

“Holly shit, don’t do that!” Andy hissed walking over to the toplaner, not liking the way that Eric’s whole body shook, the ash and soot that covered him, the distant and pained look in his eyes. “Eric, hey, hey let’s get you somewhere to rest, then we can talk, yeah?”

“Andy?” Eric blinked, confusion on his face, “Andy I… why am I here?”

“You tell me, you’re the one with the shadow moving dragon.”

_I brought you home Eric, to rest, this is where you belong._

_But we haven’t finished yet, we haven’t begun to make amends._

_I know, but ever mythical souls need rest – Eric please._

_But what if they don’t want me here, I wasn’t able to help, I couldn’t stop it…_

_Oh Eric, look at them – they are glad to see you are alright._

Eric turned at this, finally facing Andy and Jack, who he paled at the sight of, last he had seen the team owner he was on the edge of certain death. “Jack?” You… you’re okay?”

He nodded, walking over and gently leading Eric by the arm out of the main lounge. “We all are, the teams all came together there is a whole group of healers up stairs which…” He looked Eric up and down, “Maybe you should be seeing them yourself.”

“I’m fine.” Eric answered immediately and really, he was, he was just a bit tired and tense. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins that he knew as soon as that disappeared he could possibly collapse in exhaustion. “Ignis brought me here because apparently I need rest and this is a safe place.”

“Of course, this is your home, we’re your family.”

“Family huh? Families are supposed to protect each other, families….” His voice trialled off as he spotted Jensen and Will on the couch, his heart tore at the sight of his injury, the paleness of his face making him want to scream. “Families do not let those they care about get hurt like that.”

“Hey,” Andy placed a hand on his shoulder, “That, that is not your fault what happened is not on you.”

“You do realize you’re saying this to the guy with a fucking dragon, right?” Eric laughed, shaking his head. “All of this… and I can’t even.” He didn’t realize he was crying until he found himself in a sandwich hug between Andy and Jack. “I couldn’t help him – I helped strangers, people I’ve never met before but I couldn’t help my friend…”

“Eric, listen, this is Jensen, he’s a stubborn idiot, he wouldn’t let anyone help him. No matter what. Now, you need some rest okay, why don’t we talk more in the morning?”

“Could you help me?”

“Huh?”

“Sleep Andes, could you help me, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do so with everything that is happening.”

“Yeah, I can do that…. Eric? What did you mean by helping strangers?”

“Crystals… the man had lots of crystals, we took them so that they can be returned to their rightful owners, so they wouldn’t be used in a final moment to harm someone.”

There was a small silence that filled them through this, Andy and Jack sharing a look. “Eric that is amazing, that’s what you’ve been doing – returning crystals?”

Eric nodded sleepily, Andy’s calming water already having an effect. “I have to… to be his shadow, so eh hurts no one else I care about. He has to pay…”

“He will Eric, but don’t worry, you’re not alone you never will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :D


	28. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all for the comments I really appreciate those of you that are sticking with me through this :D
> 
> **Chapter Warnings** graphic violence, FEELS

He was both cold and warm at the same time, he was somehow sleeping in sun yet a cold blast of wind caused him to shiver. With a groan he opened his eyes, his immediate view was of someone else, a sleeping face and a protective arm around him. It took Jensen barley two seconds to realize who he was sleeping on, the first thought was panic, when he looked down to his feet to see the wolf curled up it caused pain to ricochet through his entire body.

But both the panic and the pain disappeared when he looked back at the view of Will, his arm moving slightly over him, holding him a bit closer and another burst of cold wind crashed into them.

“Someone really needs to fix that hole in the wall.”

Jensen smiled at the sleepy comment from Will, he looked back and couldn’t help but laugh at the chaos that was their backyard. “Pretty sure it’s more replacing the whole wall.”

Will opened one of his eyes, noticing that Jensen was awake and staring at him, he immediately loosened the arm around him. Shifting to sit up so that the two of them had more room to move. “Good Morning, wow – I’ve never had sleep induced by a Spirit before.”

“It is quite refreshing yes.” Jensen nodded, also shifting up but still keeping contact with Will. “Uh… thank you, for staying.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy – never again.”

Jensen hummed happily, leaning back slightly, “I think I’m okay with that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you still annoy me though.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh, “Right back at you Nicolaj.” The name sounded foreign to him, but it no longer felt wrong. Just new.

Their conversation woke up Dawn who huffed slightly before stretching laying across Jensen’s lap, letting him run his hands through her fur. “Thanks for staying up with us Dawn, you must be super tired.” The wolf whimpered slightly, sounding annoyed at the whole attention on it, she climbed up slightly and licked Jensen in the face.

“I am so sorry girl, I couldn’t save her. I know you miss her a lot too.” Dawn whined, snuggling up to Jensen who sniffed trying to hold back tears. “I’ll be okay, after time, because I have you two to help me.”

“That and a crazy ass team that will literally go to the ends of the earth for you.”

Jensen laughed, “Yeah that too.”

“Speaking of…” Will indicated his head to where people were beginning to make there way out of the upstairs room. Jensen spotted people from almost every team. Some waving at him enthusiastically, others going over to inspect the destroyed wall.

Jensen’s eyes were fully focused on three people mixed in with the crowd. He peeled himself away from Will, which was harder than he would care to admit, and stumbled over to his team. Marissa spotted him first.

“Jensen!” Her shrill shriek echoed around the room as he threw herself at Jensen in a hug. “Oh I was so worried, so scared.”

“I’m okay Rissa… really, well as okay as I can be.”

She tightened her grip on the hug at this, “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry that you had to go through that alone.”

Jensen pulled out of the hug, only to immediately be squashed into one by Jack and Reapered. “I wasn’t alone not really, I’m just sorry – that you all got hurt and there was nothing I could have done… that it was to get to me.”

“We’re all pretty bad at blaming ourselves for everything aren’t we must be a C9 thing.” 

Jensen’s muffled laughter was mixed with tears at this as he continued to cling onto Jack and Reapered. The laughter died however and something harsh and cold filled him at the quiet and broken voice that then came to his ears.

“Some of us – some of us have good reason to blame ourselves.”

Jensen pulled out of the hug and found himself staring face to face with the young toplaner. “Eric…” He breathed out the word, walking – a shake and stumble in his step towards him. Jensen’s eyes moved towards the small dragon that was snaked around Eric’s shoulders flashes of seeing it in its larger form flew through his mind.

He held out his hand and the dragon shifted forward slightly, rubbing his scales up against Jensen’s hand.

“This… this is Ignis.”

“Hello, it’s nice to met you…” Jensen’s voice was soft, chocked slightly as he tried to focus on what was before him. “Eric I… thank you…”

“I’m sorry.”

The two comments were said at the same time, causing a tense silence to fill the room.

“What, wait Eric you have nothing to…”

“I was a coward, I… if I had been quicker, stronger… I… we could have.”

“You don’t know that Eric, if you hadn’t been there I would be dead there’s no denying that – they would all be dead.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the other gathered. Before walking up and taking Eric’s hands. “This is not your fault.”

“How can you not be angry at me… I lied to you, I had made you think you had to protect me. Because of me… your hurt and…”

“And do you think that would have changed if we knew about you. Eric, it would have gone much the same way – he would have used us all to get to you… and that can still happen.”

“But…”

“Stop,” Jensen moved forward at this, now barley inches from Eric, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I don’t blame you or hold any grudge or anything against you. I will still protect you through anything, because you are my friend and that is what friends do. Please Eric please, stop carrying the world around on your shoulders.”

Eric cracked slightly at this, moving forward and wrapping Jensen up tightly in his arms, needing the hug, the reassurance, the forgiveness more than he thought he did. 

“Please, Eric help me continue to protect our family, we need you, we need your strength.”

“I don’t know if I’m that strong – but I’ll try.”

They stayed in the hug for a long time until Eric pulled away, frowning as Jensen started to shiver under him. “Nicolaj are you?”

“Yeah, yeah – I just forget I’m not as strong as I use to be.” He moved his hand to his still injured arm, “I feel exhausted and I only just woke up… ugh fuck my life.” Eric led the now visibly shaking Jensen back to the couch, where Will immediately began fussing over him. Jensen battered him away. “No, stop, stop I am fine… I just over-exhausted myself.”

“You walked across the room!” Will huffed, “I don’t think that entails as being fine!”

“Will – I can’t just sit here all day.”

Will, pouted, throwing his arm around him essentially trapping the midlaner in a hug, “yes you can, like this, simple.”

Jensen would have replied with a sarcastic comment but stopped short at the sight of Eric, who had suddenly frozen, face pale as Ignis growled on his shoulder, his wings stretched out to their full extent. “Eric, Eric what is wrong.”

“No, No… I was too careless, no I let him slip…”

“Eric…”

“They’re in trouble, he’s in trouble I have to.”

“Eric, don’t you even damn think about leaving again – you just got back, you need to rest!”

“I want let him do the same thing – no, no… this time – I can stop it.”

“Don’t you… damn fucking hell!” Jensen’s frustrated curse echoed around the room as Eric once again disappeared with a burst of fire and shadow, ash floating around in the air where he had been. Sighing deeply, Jensen leaned back into Will, hating how powerless he was. “We really need to somehow stop him from doing that.”

“Good luck he’s part of this family – I think stubbornness and the inability to look after yourself is engrained in you all.”

“Hey,” Jensen prodded Will at the comment, “You’re part at that too.”

Will just chuckled tightening his grip in the hug, sensing the worry and tenseness in the midlaner. “I know, he’ll be fine Nicolaj, he’ll come back to you. Trust he knows what he is doing.”

Jensen’s only reaction to his was to turn slightly in the hug of Will bringing his head into his chest.

On the counter, away from prying eyes, the crystal pulsed and blinked with purple light the pieces bigger than what they were before.

**x-x-x**

He couldn’t breathe, the thick smoke that filled the air of the room was chocking him, the sickly taste of it causing his throat to burn as he inhaled it in his gasping chocks. He felt light headed, burned, frozen, his sight wavered and shook as he tried to get back to his way – a wall between him and fresh, breathable air.

Words came to him, if said underwater muffled and scratched, he could barley make them out, but the panic, the horror, the fear was there. Someone who cared about him was watching him slowly die it wasn’t quite high in his list of things he wanted to happen.

He had to fight, he had to stay alive for them.

“No! No! Let him go, I beg of you, stop!” He slammed his fist up against the wall but it did nothing but cause pain to vibrate through his whole body. “Please, please… I’ll do anything… just, just let him live… please.”

“Anything… are you sure you, want to promise that – it’s heavy word.” 

Trevor didn’t care that were tears streaming down his face as he slunk to the ground. His eyes completely focused as his best friend as the other side. He couldn’t let him die, no, no matter what happened to him, no matter the loss, he wouldn’t let Darshan die.

“Anything… please, please… I will do anything.”

“I never thought I would see the day that you begged, my dear Trevor – but I am sure we can come to some kind of arrangement.” The dense smoke on the other side began to disperse, Trevor watched as Darshan slowly regained the ability to regain breathe. “For instance, Trevor you could die in his place.”

So focused on his friend, he didn’t see the attack coming until the pain crashed through him, large, cruel talons ripped into his back, sinking deeper into him and pushing him forward, blood staining the wall as he collapsed into it, crying out in pain.

_Little one! No, I can’t just stand by!_

_You have to! I forbid you to attack, I forbid it – you what will happen if you do. Protect Darshan, you must help him!_

_No, no I can’t just do nothing – little one!_

Trevor cried out in pain again on the talons were ripped out of him, causing him to collapse, falling backwards his vision swarm in front of him and he could taste the copper in his mouth blood rising in his throat.

Trevor gathered up all the strength he had to push himself up, barley standing his whole body shaking and slumped forwards the ground.

_If this is how I die, then so be it - I would gladly do so to protect him, to protect you!_

_No!_

“Oh Trevor, look at you – so determined, so full of hope – what makes you think you dying is going to help your friends, what makes you think that I wont just go and kill him right after?” 

Trevor didn’t even have time to react at this, the eagle crashed into him again the talons this time sinking into his chest, ripping and clawing through his flesh. 

“Give me your Soul Trevor, more than that, give me your life.”

**x-x-x**

Darshan’s head spun, filled with pain and smoke and fear. He tried to push it away, trying to regain a clear, view, trying to regain his bearings. The first thing he saw was the blood on the wall, the second, was his best friend, his brother, laying unmoving on the ground, the man that had attacked him was standing over him.

“Trevor! No!” His heart screamed just as loud as his voice as he stumbled over to the wall, pounding on it, screaming, tears falling from his eyes. “No! Don’t you touch him, don’t you fucking touch him!”

The man turned to look at him, a smirk on his face, he stepped over Trevor, walking towards the wall. “Oh I’m sorry, I can’t hear you through this, this very wall that Trevor himself made to keep you out… to protect you.”

He laughed, placing a finger as the wall and pressing it down. “I wonder what will happen when he dies, will it slowly disappear as he dies, will it slowly disappear as you watch him bleed out. Will it shatter, just like he is?”

Darshan screamed ramming his whole body towards the wall, it cracked slightly – red light flickering through it.

“Oh my, looks like it’s already happening and…!”

The crack increased moving quickly along the wall, the red light spilling out like fire across the glass like surface. It exploded, the shards disappearing into shadows, black smoke billowing around the room.

“Get your filthy fucking hands away from my friends!” With a shockwave a power, Eric suddenly appeared standing in front of Darshan, pushing the man back. Ignis sat on Eric’s shoulder, before screeching and lunging into the air – shifting and moving in size as he did so landing near the injured Trevor in his full sized form.

Eric stepped forward, eyes set whole body awash with fire and flames, his words were cold, dripping with venom and malice. “The only one giving up, their life and soul today is you!”

Darshan left the crackle of energy, the spark of fire and darkness as Ignis lunged forward to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D Next chapter shouldn't be too far away ;)


	29. Shadow Clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I had a few days off work sick this week so I spent the time getting a nice quick update written! :D Worlds starts tonight woohoo!

Eric took hold of Darshan’s hand and pulled him over to the injured Trevor, he tried his best to ignore how pale Trevor was, the stillness, the deep-stained blood around him. “He can still make it, I can send you to emergency through shadows, he’ll be fine he has to be.”

“Eric… I, how did you…”

“I felt it, but we don’t have time to chit chat, come here.” He took Darshan’s other hand and placed it on Trevor, Darshan shivered and Eric tried to ignore the pain that was radiating out from him. “He will be okay – you have to believe that.”

“Eric, Eric the spirit he has…”

“I know…” 

“Trevor didn’t want to fight it… it makes no sense.”

“A shadow clone, it explains everything actually… now go!”

With a burst of shadow, Darshan and Trevor disappeared. Darshan found himself in the middle of an emergency room, a large number of people staring at him. 

“Sir! You can’t just shadow in here; did you know how dangerous that is!”

“Please help me!” Darshan rounded as the Nurse that had come over to talk to him, in turning, he revealed the injured and still bleeding Trevor as the ground beside him. “My best friend, he’s dying please help me!”

“Oh my!” She ran forward a flash a while light and a stretcher suddenly appeared under Trevor, lifting him up. A blinding white dove flew over him, white ropes and silver bandages away quickly around him. Upon reaching Trevor the Nurse pursed his lips, placing a hand on his forehead and closing her eyes.

After what seemed like a long pause she breathed out deeply, “You got him here just in time – there is enough flight left in his still, we can save him.” 

She turned to Darshan who had began to shake at her words, tears spilling from hid eyes, placing a hand on his shoulders she led him away from the emergency room. “You have a very strong friend, he will make it through this, but for best results I need you to tell me exactly what happened.”

Darshan nodded breathing out deeply in an attempt to regain his voice and retell the tale.

**x-x-x**

“So this is how you’re been blocking all of the healing on that wound – a shadow clone and I thought you could sink any further.”

“I will do everything and anything to win, will you Eric? Can you defeat me, defeat him, knowing that it’s the only think keeping your friend alone?”

Eric narrowed his eyes, forcing them on the eagle that was hovering above the man’s head. A perfect replica of Tusmørke in everything apart her startling colour This eagle was dull, muted in colour, shades of grey and black made up it’s feathers. The only colour was the deep-set purple of its eyes and the crimson of fresh blood dripping from its talons.

Eric knew now how he had so easily got the best of Trevor, he had refused to fight, refused to even risk hurting Jensen by harming the shadow of his spirit.

“I must admit however. I’m impressed this time you got here in time before I killed someone. I guess that just means I will have to kill Trevor second time, it will be a pleasure.”

“You will not be touching him or any one else ever again, I told you, I’m your shadow. You have to go through me and I am not moving.”

“But are you man enough to deal a fatal blow to Nicolaj in the name of stopping me.”

“It wont be a fatal blow.”

“Oh, really when this is the only part of his soul left.”

“You’re wrong, this shadow holds nothing but that wound over Jensen – but his soul you do not own, you do not control.” 

He laughed, “Oh Eric, I know that this is, don’t tell me you believe all that soul bond crap… it is not real and especially not between two people that hate each other.”

“You’re wrong, they don’t hate each and yes I believe it!”

At Eric’s words, Ignis lunged towards intent on taking down that clone. The risk was still there, still on the edge but more so, the faith and the hope and the belief were there. In that moment Eric, put all his faith in Jensen and Will, in the fact they had both admitted just what they were to each other.

He prayed that the denial was gone and as the eagle was consumed in flames, he prepared he hadn’t just made the bright mistake he could make.

**x-x-x**

“So, you can’t get hold of Trevor?”

Vincent shook his head, concern etched across his face, “Or Darshan, I thought seeming how close Trevor is with Eric he would be here as soon as possible… I’m worried. Next to Jensen, Trevor has one of the strongest souls we have. If he is in danger…”

“Eric will help him, maybe that is why he suddenly disappeared before. He is determined to not let anyone else get hurt.”

Vincent sighed, “Oh yes, because everything is totally his fault. What is stubborn and self-blame just breed into this team of something?”

Tristan chuckled, “Believe me, Eric was plenty stubborn before this… although it may have magnified it.”

The conversation continued on the kind of weird tone of being light-hearted while having the underline tone of panic between the two of them. They made their way through the house, giving hello’s and ‘thanks for coming’ to the numerous lcs members that had arrived.

Reaching the main lounge, they came across the whole Golden Guardians team, who were busying themselves in attempting to figure out how to fix the broken wall. Even Matt was there, although he was leaning heavily on his support who had a permanent look of concern and glare directed at him.

“I mean,” Hai found himself thinking out loud, the ex-c9 midlaner tense and rigid at seeing all of his old teammates in such turmoil. “Ivory could try to reverse this very spot to back when it hadn’t happened. But it was a long time ago, and I’ll be pretty much useless for a whole week, maybe even more.”

“Yeah,” Juan narrowed his eyes, “Let’s save your OP time bending power for something a bit more important, like I don’t know if someone dies for example.”

He scrunched up his nose at this, “Why is it always death, first you and now this…”

“Wait you – Juan what happened?”

The jungler sighed, “Liam, I thought we weren’t bringing that up?”

“What, no one else knows?”

“Of course, no one else knows, it’s not like I go telling all my friends, ‘oh hey I almost died last month, don’t worry though we have a time bending Spirit that saved me,’ something like that?” Juan waved his arms madly in the air, “I mean not the best conversation starter.”

“What is it with our damn lives being so complicated… not like we actually have normal conversations to talk about anyway…” 

Juan wasn’t about to take the bite in Sam’s voice personally, knowing he was just angry and worried about Eric. “Touché, wonder what it would be like to have normal lives.”

“Boring?”

“Boring would be nice once and awhile.”

“So… back to topic, what are we going to do with the wall, it would make keeping that idiot over there warm easier.” Hai indicated over to the couch where Jensen was currently bundled in a tower of blankets.

“Hey – I heard that!”

“Well,” Juan walked forward, running his hand along the broken wall, glad that the warmth of the Spirits fire was gone. “How many earth spirits do we have… can’t we just make a new one, out of like, rock and stuff?”

His team all looked at him for a moment, before they began to chuckle.

“Fuck it, I hate it when you’re suddenly logical…”

**x-x-x**

“I’m perfectly fine you know, I don’t need to be watched twenty-four seven.”

“Past instances would say otherwise,” Will commented, grinning as he added, “Can I get you another blanket, princess?”

“Fuck off.” Came the mumbled reply from Jensen as he burrowed even further into the blankets. He wasn’t about to admit it but he was still cold. “I am fine… fine totally… mmm, fine.” He shivered drawing the blankets closer to him.

Will shook his head, “Stubborn idiot – I’ll go find you more.”

“Nooo…. Don’t go.” Jensen removed himself from the blanket leaning over to take Will’s hand and the contract what felt like an electrical current crash through his body and he pulled back, pouting. “Ow, what gives?”

“What I didn’t do anything I… Jensen?” Will’s concern and questioning soon turned to panic, as Jensen’s face went from shock, to confusion, to pain, as he crumbled, falling off the couch and clutching his injured arm in pain.

“Nicolaj! What’s wrong? What can I do?”

“It… it’s like somebody, something’s being pulled out of me. Ripping through me…” His words trailed off to a cry in pain as he closed his eyes and leaned into Will. “It’s the same, the same as when it happened… no, no it hurts and I. I can’t…”

“Nicolaj! Oh God…” Will watched in utter horror as the injury of his arm began to shift and change. From it, black substances began spiraling out, much like tar. Jensen glanced at it and whispered before returning to clutch to Will. “Fucking hell… what…”

Will looked around the room, noticing his initial cry had attracted some attention. He was about to yell for some of them to come over and help when Jensen screamed, the sound ringed in his ears and echoed through his. The burst of black substance increased, quickly spilling out of the wound.

When the black stream was finished, it was replaced with blood, spilling out of the room, staining the floor below, Jensen’s arm and Will’s hands as he held onto him. The black substance formed an image, a large eagle with it’s wings spread, bearing down on them all.”

“Will… Will are you still there… please I…”

He turned his face to Jensen, his heart stopping at the sight, “Nicolaj, no you….”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” The blood that was dripping down from his nose was mixed with the cold black, the burst from his mouth exploding onto Will as he held him tight. One coughs, two coughs and he fell forwards eyes closing.

“No! No! Jensen, wake up – fucking hell, no don’t do this to me…. Nicolaj… please!” 

Above them, the black eagle screeched loudly before disappearing, showering them all in shadow. Jensen shuddered, gasping for breath before going completely still in Will’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O 
> 
> thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought, haha.


	30. A Dangerous Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I hope you all like this update as well, we're really getting into full-tilt emotional feels now haha XD

Will’s yell of pain had echoed around the house bringing the attention to almost everyone. He was surrounded, the healers all coming around to near him. Will barely noticed however, his full attention was on Jensen, completely focused on him. One hand tightly wrapped around his arm, the other, wiping away blood from his face.

“Come on, please… you’re stronger than this, you’re stronger than anything he could do to you…”

“It’s healing…” Zach’s words came out in shock as he froze in surprise. “His arm… it’s finally letting me heal it.”

“Must have something to do with that came out of his arm, it’s gone now, so they block no longer works.”

Zach nodded as he watched the healing wisps move around the arm, finally healing and sealing the wound, removing the blood from his arm and stained on the ground. “Oh…. Fuck, that is a sight I’ve been waiting to see for a long time.”

“That… doesn’t matter.” Will’s voice was quiet, stretched and had a strange coolness and uncaring to it, like he never intended to say it out loud. “None… none of it matters.”

“Will, how can you even say that!”

“He’s not breathing!” Will turned to look at Zach, tears spilling down his face. “I can’t feel… I can’t sense him… he is not breathing so excuse me for not being excited for a fucking injury being healed!”

A silence followed this, the air chilling. “No, no… he was okay, he was talking and… he seemed like himself… no.”

“Don’t you get it Zach, that injury… it was a Soul clone, and once it was gone. He had nothing left…”

“That’s not true, he has you.”

Will just laughed at Vincent’s comment, shaking his head at the support, “Well, apparently I’m not as important as I thought I was… it’s gone. Everything I ever felt before is gone…”

“And what, you’re going to give up – just like that?”

“What else am I fucking supposed to do!” Will gripped Jensen’s hand tighter, pulling him closer to him. The healing had taken away all the blood, all indication of any injury and pain, but it had all been too late. There was no warmth, no sound, no soul left. “What am… what am I even supposed to do?”

Zach fell backwards slightly, his eyes fixed on his two best friends, Jensen’s pale, unmoving body, Will, his whole body shaking, tears streaming down his face. “No, no please this can’t be happening… I refuse to believe I… I…”

“It’s not over, you have to believe that.”

“No amount of wishing and believing can bring back the dead.”

“Really, because I once believed that no amount of anything could bring back a crystal.” It was Greyson that spoke softly as he made his way over. In his hands was the crystal. Once shattered into numerous shards was now in two large pieces. 

Purple light pulsated from the two shards, snaking around as if they were threads, trying to knit themselves back together, “And yet…. Here we are.”

“What, that… that’s not…”

“I have a feeling it’s been mending ever since you got here Will,” Greyson commented, nodding to him. “Now stop telling me that things are impossible, because I’m not fucking ready to give up on him, or you, just yet.”

Will blinked, eyes glued towards the crystal, he ripped them away before staring down at Jensen, shifting him slightly in his arms, running his hand thought his hair. “Nicolaj… are you, are you still hanging on?”

The crystal in Greyson’s hand sparked, causing him to cry out in shock and drop it. Instead of falling to the ground, it floated in the air.

“Impossible…” Will muttered, “Impossible would be knowing someone with a mythical spirit. Impossible is what I used to think soul bonds were… impossible is the word I would use, when I even think about having feelings for…” The crystal sparked again, this time sending out a shock-wave.

“Back up guys!”

“Søren! I’m not leaving his side…”

“Zach…” The ADC looked up to him, seeing in the eyes the same feeling as what he saw in his own, holding back tears, filled with pain of losing a friend. He could see, right there in Søren’s eyes how much he was holding back of just running over and wrapping his arms around Jensen, of just going to cry in his arms. “Give him some space to work this out…. Just, back up….”

Everyone moved away, leaving room between them and the two on the ground. Søren found himself in a tight hug with a shaking Zach, “I can’t lose him – I just…”

“I know, have some faith, believe that the two biggest idiots have finally stopped denying it.”

Zach’s laugh was muffled into the hugs he was in as the room in the air turned cold and cruel as a deep silence engulfed them all.

“Okay… okay…” Will tried to regain some kind of composure. Dawn appearing beside him, giving a short back of encouragement before sitting down, her eyes fully focused on the glowing crystal above them. “Okay, okay, you’re not breathing… you’re not breathing and I just… I can’t keep… I can’t keep doing this.”

“I can’t lie to you, to myself I… I never hated you, I never had an ill feeling towards you… I turned cold because I was scares, because I… I envied you, I admired you…” Will shook his head, shifting slightly back so that he was leaning up against the couch, Jensen in return leaning up against him.

“And I let that coldness grow, into hate, I let it change into indifference and then denial and I…. fuck it, I care about you so, so much. I’m terrified, I hate this… I want you back even if it is to yell at you…”

Will broke at this, completely breaking down into sobs, clutching Jensen close as he could, wrapping himself up around him, rocking slightly, he barley realized it when he kissed him softly on the side of the lips. When he buried his face in his neck, sobbing softly.

“I love you.” The words were whispered, only for him, his voice shaking and cracking with tears. “Please come back to us… please come back to me.”

Completely caught up in the grief, in the pain, Will didn’t even notice that with a jolt of energy and a flash of colour the two piece of crystals re-joined together.

**x-x-x**

“Mister Darshan?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve gotten off the plane with Trevor’s emergency contact.” The Doctor smiled at him and added, “I was then yelled at for quite some time about not letting you into his room, something about you being family in everything apart from blood.”

Despite his terror for his friend Darshan couldn’t help but grin, he truly loved how accepted his was in Trevor’s family. “Does this mean you’re going to let me see him?”

“Of course, this way please.”

Darshan was on his feet in an instant, he had been going crazy just sitting in the waiting toom with no information and no way to be able to contact anyone. In all the chaos he had left his phone at Trevor’s, for all the rest of the team and everyone else knew, they were perfectly fine.

“So, what is the verdict, is he going to be okay?”

“I will be honest with you, your friend in lucky, anyone else I would be standing here saying they didn’t make it. But Trevor has a strong soul, he will make it.”

Darshan had to run to keep up with the Doctor’s pace, “So, there’s no complications or anything?”

“Spirits can heal a lot of things Sir, but one of the things we have to do the old fashion way is blood loss. He is going to have to stay here for quite awhile to undergo some blood transfusions and then to recover from them. He will be very weak, maybe even unconscious for long periods of time, but he will make a full recovery, he just needs some time.”

“I’ll take that… considering… considering I was looking down the barrel of him being dead, I’ll certainly take it.”

“Indeed, here we are.” The Doctor stopped outside a room. “Normally we don’t allow people into there room, but I really don’t want to be yelled at again. I think I can trust you.”

“You can, I don’t want to be a bother, I just want to be with him, so he’s not alone.” Darshan entered the room, breathing out deeply at the sight of Trevor. No matter how many times he had seen his friend life this, he would never get used to it. “Thank you, for saving him, for healing him.”

The Doctor just smiled, “It’s what I’m here for, now if you need anything just press this button, my office is just down the hall.”

Darshan shook the Doctor’s hand in thanks before taking a seat next to Trevor bed. He waited a few minutes making sure he was alone before he spoke. “Alright Eric, you can come out now. Don’t bother denying it we can sense you.”

The far corner of the room, where a light bulb had blown out, was shrouded in just a sliver of shadow, and Eric stepped out of it, looking tired and weary. “Darshan, I am glad let you in, he shouldn’t have to be alone.”

“And you don’t count?”

“I don’t… I don’t deserve to he here. Not when everything is my fault.”

“Guilt is a dangerous emotion Eric, this is not your fault. People have been trying to Trevor for years.”

“And only when I come along do they get within seconds of succeeding.”

“You saved both of our lives…”

“Yes, but only after putting them at risk in the first place… and what was the cost…”

Darshan paused, looking at him thoughtfully. “You destroyed the clone?”

“I… I had to take the risk. Besides, if Jensen knew, if he knew what had been done, what it was being used for...”

“Fair point, I would suggest mentioning this to him.”

Eric sighed, “He might know already, he might have felt it.” His hand shook as he ran it through his hair, “I’m terrified, to go back, to see if… if he is okay. He was fine when I left, recovering actually.”

“That is good thing, with Will there, he should be fine.” Darshan indicated that Eric should join him but the younger toplaner shook his head. “Eric, come on, please – don’t hold onto that guilt.”

“I have to, otherwise, I have nothing else to hand onto and I.” Eric’s words were cut off by the door opening.

“Here we are then, your son is in here and as… requested, we let Mister Darshan…” She stopped at the sight of Eric, “Excuse me, who are you and how in the world did you get in here?”

“I…” Eric’s eyes were focused on Trevor’s Mum who was looking at him in confusion. “I am so sorry, I just had to make sure he was not alone and I…”

“This is Eric, he is the one that brought us here – through shadows…”

“Eric! Oh yes, Trevor has told me a lot about you. I did wonder how you both got here, seeming Darshan can not move through shadows. Thank you, for helping my boy – and being such a good friend to him.”

“I don’t deserve that thanks.”

“Eric, please don’t.”

“No, I… everyone I care about gets hurt. Everyone and I… I need to stop it, I don’t know how but I…”

“My dear, you cannot blame yourself… oh you have such a weight on your shoulders.”

“It’s no less than what I deserve, I’m sorry.” With that he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared, moving and shifting through them. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the C9 house, back in his room, in the cold, in the dark, the silence.

_Ignis, why… why did you bring me back?_

_This was not me Eric, you brought us here._

Eric laughed at this, laughed as he collapsed to the ground, the laughter turning into sobs as he burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around himself and let out all of the pain, all of the fear. All without the knowledge of what was happening at that very moment, right below him – downstairs.

It wasn’t until Ignis burst out of him that he realized something was happening.

_Ignis, what the hell are you doing!_

_I can feel her, she’s here…_

_Ignis who, what do you mean!_

_Tusmørke I can feel her! She’s alive!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	31. Return of Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments :D Here comes your next chapter!

“Okay… I really, really must be dreaming,”

Will froze at the sound of the voice coming from the body he was clinging to, “What… wait – Nicolaj?”

He opened one eye and looked up at him, a small smirk on his face, “Will Hartman, crying over me – must be seeing things.”

“No, no you’re not…” Will couldn’t help the tears from continuing to fall down his face, trying to wipe them away from his eyes quickly. “You’re not seeing things.”

“Hmm?” With a glint of confusion and even a smaller amount of concern in his eyes, Jensen shifted slightly, reaching up and placing a hand on Will’s cheek. “Going on soft on me, huh?”

Will just laughed, pushing forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Jensen in a hug. The concern and confusion in Jensen increased dramatically. “Hey, I’m okay, I’m okay – I mean it hurt like a fucking truck, but I’m okay.”

“You stopped breathing.” The words were muttered into Jensen’s chest as Will clung to him. “You stopped breathing and I thought you were dead.”

“Ah well, that would explain the whole sobbing like an idiot over me, sorry about that.” Will chuckled at this, even through something like this, he still had to be sarcastic and joke about it. “Kind of explains the confession too… I mean if I had known that all it would take was me not breathing I would have come up with a way to do it… years ago.”

“What?” Will loosened his grip, “I… ah, you, you heard that?”

“Yup, every word.” Jensen pulled out of the hug at this, grinning at Will who had gone a very deep red. “Red is a nice colour on you, I like it.”

Will hit him as he glared, “Shut the fuck up, seriously! Why are you so calm? Do you know how much we were all freaking out?”

“We, oh – hello everyone.” Jensen finally noticed the large crowd that were gathered around them. Most of them seemed close to crying as well. Tear were still streaming down Zach’s face as he gripped Søren tightly. “Sorry about the whole not breathing thing, but hey, I’m good, better than ever – thanks for that by the way, it’s nice not to have to worry about this arm anymore.”

Zach just laughed feebly, shaking his head, if he was honest, it didn’t realize surprise him that Jensen seemed so calm about it all. “Don’t… don’t you ever, don’t ever fucking do that to me again!”

Jensen’s eyes softened, and his voice held a distinct air of sincerity as he commented, “I will try my very best Zach, I promise.” He shifted more on the ground, wincing as his back and neck muscles pulled at the movement. He let Will help him to his feet stumbling slightly before being led to the couch.

He was pretty sure he had spent more time on this stupid couch this week.

“Oh and Will?”

“Mmm?”

“Jeg elsker også dig.”

The Danish caused Will to blink, confusion flashing through his eyes, “Ah…”

From the group gathered however, Søren let out a small squeak of excitement, shaking Zach by the shoulders as he did so. From somewhere in the back, Dennis let out a loud laugh, “It’s about damn time.”

“Am I going to have to take up Danish because really, I feel like that’s unfair advantage and…”

“Will… it means I love you too, you idiot.” Jensen grinned as Will’s eyes widened. “For some weird reason, you know, apparently it’s a thing that can happen.”

“Why do you have to make a joke out of everything?”

“Aww, you know you love it.” Jensen grinned, pulling Will down into the couch, before taking him completely by surprise and crashing his lips onto his for a kiss. It was quick, sharp and intense and left Will feeling dizzy. “Thanks, by the way, for saving my life I wouldn’t be alive right now if it wasn’t for you.”

Any reply that Will could come up with was drowned out by a screech and a glinting, bursting light of a deep, shifting purple. The crystal that had almost been forgotten solidified and began moving in the air, right to where a now very shocked and shaking Jensen sat.

“That… no that can’t… that can’t be possible I…”

“Take it, it’s her Nicolaj, you’re both survivors you just have to believe in that.”

The whole room was suddenly awash with a rainbow of purple hues as Jensen held out one shaking hand and took the mended crystal.

**x-x-x**

“No, no, no I… don’t deserve to go down – I don’t deserve to see them, I could have killed him… I could have… no. no I don’t deserve any of this.”

_Eric please, you have to see reason, you have to stop listening to that voice in your head!_

_No Ignis, no what we did could have killed Jensen, how can I even…_

_You also need to tell them_

_What?_

_About Trevor, they will want to know._

“That… that is all my fault as well.”

“Really – is everything just magically you’re fault now?” Eric spun around at this, gasping at the sight of his best friend standing in the doorway. Matt sighed as he made his way inside the room. “Granted, I’m pretty sure you have always believed in that… guess now you just voice it more.”

“Matt, how… how did you?”

“Dennis sensed you, your emotions are crashing all the way downstairs.” Matt moved further inside the room, walking slowly, unable to hide the slight bite of pain that came with every step. “He knew you would need someone, so here I am.”

“You… you should still be resting.” Eric quickly walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “you should be resting, not here worrying about me and…”

“Eric I am your best friend, it’s my job to worry about you.” At this he wrapped him in a tight hug, “I’m just happy to see you safe, you really need to stop just disappearing on your team like that.” He squeezed him tightly before pulling out of the hug and eyeing him in concern. “Now, I believe I’m due a proper introduction, not everyday your friends with a mythic.”

“Matt, I’m so sorry for lying to you and…”

“Ah, no, none of that. I understand there is nothing to apologize for. I understand completely now is this him?” Throughout the conversation Ignis had moved closer and close to the two of them. Moving further and further out of the dark shadows that had hid his form. “Hello.”

“Ah this, this is Ignis – he’s happy to finally met you and he says thanks.”

“Oh, and why am I being thanked?”

“For sticking with me through everything last year, for being my first true friend.”

Matt bent down at this, letting Ignis come over to him, in which he, much like a cat, happily rubbed up against him. “Believe me Ignis, the pleasure was all mine. I must thank you, for keeping Eric safe all of these years and for taking the risk you did in helping Sam, I know he is looking forward to properly meeting you too.”

_Yes! Sam, I like Sam, I want to meet Sam too!_

_Ignis…_

_Come on Eric, let’s go downstairs, let’s go met everyone, your team must worried._

_But what... what if Jensen, just because you felt Tusmørke does not mean…_

_You could always ask?_

Eric sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “Matt, can, can you be honest with me about something?”

“Huh?”

“Jensen? Is he… is he okay?”

“Eric, oh… you don’t know?”

Eric really didn’t know if this was a good thing or not, “No… I don’t…”

“His crystal, it’s reformed. It has been mending itself ever since Will got here.”

Something in Eric cracked, “The… the soul bond, it… fixed the crystal?”

“Seemed that way, all what had to be done… was for them to stop denying it.”

“And… and the shadow clone… it was keeping him until I… I killed it and.” Eric’s whole body shook as he fell the ground. Matt immediately moving to be at his side. “I was terrified that it would kill him, that I had chosen the wrong thing.”

“A shadow clone huh, more myths and magic come to life.” Matt sighed, “Well you do not need to worry about that, Jensen is fine.” He figured he could go without telling Eric about the whole not breathing thing, Matt didn’t think his friend needed yet another thing to wrongly take the blame for. “Do you want to go down and see him?”

“No, goodness, I don’t even deserve, I shouldn’t… wait are any members of CLG here?”

“Uh, I saw Vincent… I am not too sure about the others, they might be.”

Eric cringed slightly at this, Vincent would want to know what had happened. There were strictly no phones allowed in the hospital and Eric doubted that Darshan had left Trevor’s side for even a moment. “Then I’ll come down, to talk to them – they will want to know.”

Matt blinked, noticing the pain flickering in Eric’s eyes and the way his breath now quickened. He knew his best friend enough to realize this meant something, “Eric... what happened?”

Eric just shook his head, “Please don’t make me have to say it more than once.” He got to his feet, Ignis giving a defiant chirp as he jumped onto his shoulder, changing into his smallest form to snake around his neck. “Okay, I can do this… I can do this.”

He made his way downstairs, noticing the way that the house seemed to be washed in purple light, “Wait, what is going on, what is this?”

_It’s Tusmørke Eric, her powers are returning, I can feel her._

Eric quickened his pace downstairs, reaching the lounge in time to see the dark purple crystal draw itself into Jensen. Jensen closed his eyes, breathing out deeply as the crystal entered his chest, filling him with a warmth that he thought he would never have the chance to feel again.

_Tusmørke, Twi… can you hear me. Is that you?_

_Nicolaj, I am here!_

Jensen breathed out deeply, whimpering as tears streamed down his face, “She… she is here, she’s talking to me… she is here.”

_I am not strong as I once was, Nicolaj but I am here. I have managed to come back to you!_

With a small pop Jensen found himself holding a small eaglet in his hand, the baby eagle chirping happily up at him. Her feathers no longer shifted and moved under the colour but instead took on a deep, dark purple – a constant reminder of her crystal’s colour.

_I am small now, but I will grow with your help and guidance I will become me again!_

_You already are you, nothing changes that – what about your coat will it become ultra violet again?_

_No, being revived comes with a cost. I will never regain my full strength but that will not stop you from protecting you._

They all watched as Jensen held the eaglet up to his cheek, the spirit rubbing its wings across the tears, drying them up as Jensen laughed and smiled. With a small chirp Tusmørke jumped off Jensen’s hand and landed on Wills shoulder, puffing up her feathers and unfurling her wings.

_Thank you, William, for being my Nicolaj’s soul when I could not be there. I am truly thankful and happy that you have both found each other._

_The pleasure is all mine and… wait, wait Twi? You can talk to me?_

_The soul bond is complete, we can now communicate freely._

“Holly shit,” Will brought his hand up to scratch the eagle’s wings. “I can hear her – Twi, he can talk to each other as if she is my own soul.” He turned to Will and added, “she says that it’s because the bond is complete.”

“Huh…” Jensen wasn’t too sure what to make of this, too much had happened already that he was well past the point of trying to figure everything out. “I guess that’s pretty awesome.”

_Now when you’re being a stubborn idiot I can actually tell William, it will be great._

This comment reached both of them, causing Will to laugh and for Jensen to pout, folding his arms across his chest.

_No matter, I must rest now – I can not be out for too long in this form. I must rest, to regain my strength, look after each other I will be watching._

With another pop, she disappeared, retreating back into Jensen’s soul.


	32. A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments everyone :D Hope you like this chapter, a little look into what our bad guys are planning....

“She is resting now… I guess having just come back she can’t maintain that much strength still… she’s back that is… that is all that matters.”

“Oh, come here.” Will wrapped Jensen up in the hug, tightly holding him as he cried. This time, the tears were ones of joy, filled with happiness. “If you had told me how much of a softie Nicolaj was I wouldn’t have believed you, yet here we are.”

“Say’s the person that was crying over my dead body – you’re the softie.”

“Hey! As you pointed out, I thought you were dead – I had every right to be blubbering like a baby.”

Jensen pulled out of the hug at this and smirked at Will, “Well, one thing is correct, there, you certainly are a baby.”

“Nicolaj!”

From the middle of the room, a slight chuckle was heard, that turned into a small murder and moved into loud laughter. Will and Jensen turned simultaneously to see Eric holding his hand over his mouth as he laughed.

“I, fuck, I really didn’t know what else to expect, damn it – you always know how to make a guy feel better even when they’re feeling like crap.”

“Eric!” Jensen quickly got to his feet and ran over to Eric, to everyone’s surprise he then hit him hard on the shoulder, causing Eric to stumble slightly as he stopped laughing and for Ignis to lose a small amount of his grip around Eric’s shoulders. “Don’t you ever! Ever! Just up and leave like that again!”

“Jensen I…”

“No, no! This is your family! You tell your family where you are going, you let your family help you with your problems! You trust them to be able to help you through all the tough times, through anything!”

“But I…”

“Look I may have spent the last few hours fighting for my life, but I was still thinking about you, worried about you! Terrified that you were never coming back and that this was all we were going to get just you disappearing and.”

“Trevor almost died!” Eric’s yelled words echoed around the room and stopped Jensen mid rant.

Through the crowd, Vincent stepped forwards, face pale. “What?”

“I felt it… I felt that he was in danger so I left… I got there… just, just in time but he… he almost died.”

Jensen swore under his breath as Vincent moved forward, searching Eric with his eyes, noticing the tear tracks that stained his face, “Eric you…” He sighed, gripping his shoulder, “You need rest – but right now… first why don’t we go and sit down, and talk about what happened.”

Eric nodded, letting Vincent lead him through the large lounge into the smaller one, where he sat down, and offered him a hot drink. The crowd followed him, a new concern not filling their hearts, new thoughts in their heads.

“Just… take your time.”

**x-x-x**

Everything hurt, not in a simple, muscle sort of pain but a piercing, a deep pain that made him want to cry out and forget the world ever existed. A deep pain that made him want to keep his eyes closed, to say safe in sleep, to stay in the pain rather than awake and risk more pain to overtake him.

_Little one, please you must fight this, you must wake up!_

_But… but I can’t be hurt here, I can’t be used…_

_Trevor please, your friends are worried, they need you._

_No! I will not let them be hurt because of me again, I don’t want to be used, I don’t want to be manipulated._

_Little one, if you don’t wake up now, they will be in trouble… who will protect them if you stay here?_

The accusing question echoed around him, vibrating through his entire being, the physical pain tuned into an emotional one as his soul screamed at the idea. His friends in trouble, and him sitting here, resisting to help.

“No… No!” His eyes snapped open as he cried out, the word echoing around the room as he jolted awake breathing heavily as he gripped the blankets close to his chest and looked around the darkened room. His eyes fell on the couch in the corner and he inwardly cringed, his Mum was here, which meant he was going to hear a rather long lecture about looking after himself. 

Beside her, beside her was Darshan. Trevor couldn’t help but feel fear prick at his eyes, the last he had seen his best friend he had been fighting for his life, struggling for breath and it had been his fault. But now, here he was, he was okay – he was fine, somehow, somehow, they were both okay.

“But… but how… how am I… I was dying – there was no one else.” Trevor’s confusion increased the more he thought about it. “How am I alive…”

_I believe we have Eric to thank for that little one, he and Ignis saved us and vanquished the shadow clone._

_The clone? But wouldn’t that have hurt Jensen, surely Eric wouldn’t have done that!_

_Perhaps Eric knows more than we do, we owe him our lives little one, a favour we will have to return once we are strong enough_

Trevor hummed at this, leaning back against the beds head-rest, he cringed and hissed at the contact aggravating an open wound. “Fuck, I thought I would have been healed of everything…” He placed a hand behind his back, wincing at the contact, drawing away his hand to be greeted with blood.

“Perfect, looks like we are not getting out of here anytime soon.” Looking around, he noticed the call button on the ned and decided to press it, wanting answers for the mysterious wound.

The doctor came into the room quickly, “What can I help you will Mrs… oh, you are awake.”

Trevor motioned the Doctor to be quiet, indicating the two sleeping figures on the couch, who moved slightly at the sound of voices, “please, I have a feeling they haven’t slept much.”

“That would be an understatement.” Walking over to the bed, the doctor immediately spotted the blood on Trevor’s hands. “what is this?”

“I was hoping you could tell me, I was expecting to feel drained and sick from the blood loss… but I was, kind of hoping all of my actual injuries would be healed. But then this there is this and…” He shifted slightly, so that the Doctor could see his back.

The doctor hummed seeing the blood and pulling away Trevor’s shirt to take a look. “Oh my.”

“That’s never a good sign.”

“Mister Hayes, I do not want to alarm you, but you did not here this injury when you were brought to us…” The doctor gently placed a finger on the scar, Trevor shivering at the contact and the black bruise that surrounded the injury seemed to move. “How… how is that possible?”

_Trevor, it feels weird, like it’s a part of us, but also not… like we are being changed._

_Raptor, you, you don’t think that it could be?_

_I would not count it out as an option, little one._

Trevor couldn’t help but swear, it was just his luck.

**x-x-x**

“It is wonderous work, but it will not have the same affect as the eagle.” He ran a hand down the horses’ mane, the dark greys shifting with his touch. “After all, you failed to kill the war horse, so having this shadow… his friends will not be as frightened to attack it.”

“Wont they?” He chuckled, “The death of the clone will still cause its owner pain, and in Dear Trevor’s current state, they might not want to risk putting more stress on him.”

“What does it matter when they have a mythic! We are powerless against a dragon.”

“Divided maybe, but if they can come together, then why can’t we?” He turned, looking at those gathered, “Gentlemen, it is time to decide on a plan, it is time to put our difference aside and strike as one.”

“What about the dragon, such a prize, you can’t tell me you do not want this for your own.”

“Oh, very time – when the dust settles, we go back to being competitors and the fight for the dragon will begin, but for now, gentlemen. Let us join forces, to bring them to their knees.”


	33. Black Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments, the boys did it T_T, I'm so happy. :D

“So that thing… that burst out of me, was a shadow clone… and it almost killed Trevor?” Jensen turned very white at this. “I almost killed Trevor?”

“Trust you to only take that out of what happened. You didn’t do anything.”

“But, but he didn’t attack because of me.”

“We can’t think of what ifs, Trevor is at the hospital he’s going to be fine, that is what we need to focus on.”

Vincent gave a deep sigh of relief adding, “I should go and see him, that way Darshan can have a rest, plus I’m sure they will both want to know you’re okay.”

“I can take you,” Eric commented, “I know exactly where to go after.”

“No.” The word came from Reapered, who was death glaring at Eric, “You stay here, with your family.”

“But… but I need to make sure he hurts no one else.”

“And since when was it your responsibility?” The coach asked, the glare still on his face. “We are your family, we are a team, the whole LCS, everyone here – we fight together, so you stay here.”

“You really should listen to him, after all, when you think about it – every time you haven’t been here, something has happened.” Zach shrugged as Eric cringed at this, he hated how much of the words rang true. “So, if you stay here you are protecting us, all of us.”

“But everyone else…”

“Strength in numbers, the warning has gone out, there are other groups like us have come together.” Jack gave Eric a small smile. “But, if they are after you – then this will be the battle ground. This is where you need to be.”

“Well then I have to leave and draw him away and…”

“And then what?” Reapered asked, a slight glint of anger still hovering in his eyes. “He comes here anyway, uses us as bait… hurting us to get to you. No, I am not letting you out of my sight – stay here Eric, please.”

Eric sighed deeply, shaking his head as he did so. “I… you do know I could just leave right, I don’t need your permission.”

_No! But you need mine, your friends are right Eric, we need to stay right here – and use there strength together with ours._

_Ignis! But we can’t… we can’t let it happen here…. We can’t…. I don’t think I am strong enough to protect them all and I couldn’t choose… to do so would break me._

_I think that is the point Eric, I think, you need to remember that they have been doing this for a long time. Maybe we need to give them the chance to protect each other._

Eric was full on glaring at Ignis now, who had jumped off his shoulder and was now on his lap, growling up at Eric and snapping slightly, flecks of fire coming from him. “It seems, it seems Ignis agrees with you all. He will not let me go.”

“Good, at least one of you has some sense.” Reapered teased with a small smile the glare that has been on his face was gone. Bit his eyes still held a smidge of concern. “I think you should get some rest Eric, you have been back and forward from one place to the other. And you’re been in emotionally taxing battles, you must be tired.”

“Why are you always so right about all these things?”

“Haengbog says that you are close to collapsing, you cannot hide these things from her.”

“Fine but you know someone still needs to get Vincent t see Trevor, we can’t forget that.”

“I’ll do it,” Søren offered, “Uvejr is accustomed to Vincent’s power levels so it will not be taxing on her, I will be able to come back easy enough.”

“Are you back to full strength?” Jesper asked his friend and team-mate, eyeing him with worry. “You know, after being an idiot and teleporting two people at once.”

“I am rested and fine.” Søren answered with an eye roll, Uvejr appearing on his shoulders. “But if it will make you feel better. I’ll stay awhile before coming back.”

“Yes, that would be much better.”

Søren just rolled his eyes again at Jesper’s mothering before walking over to Vincent, “Okay, shall we get going then?”

Vincent nodded, “let’s go.”

Uvejr beat her wings and a gust filled the atmosphere, then with a bolt of black lightning they were gone, leaving behind a pillar of dark smoke. The room fell silent, shock crashing through all of them. Uvejr was of a wind element, of white and greys and purity. There was no way she would be able to create black lightning – her teleportation had never been so dramatic.

“What, what the fuck was that!” Jensen’s concern was mirrored in the stunned silence in the room, the worried glanced, the tensing of muscles. The sweeping all encasing emotions of panic. Something had gone very, very wrong.

_Eric! I can barley sense them, it is like they’re fully disappeared, like a distance blink in the distance!_

_Follow them! We have to, they could need us!_

_Okay, hang on – there, there I can see them – let us go!_

The flash of flames that were normally accompanied his teleport was barley a glint before another branch of black lightning came down and struck Eric. He cried out in pain, grasping his chest and falling to his knees.

“No, no this cannot be happening – I am unable to follow them.” Eric gritted his teeth as another lightning blast hit him, this time it branched out and hit Ignis. The dragon hissed, spreading his wings to their full length and looking around the room, expecting another attack.

_Eric, I am losing them – all sense of their energies and their spirits are gone!_

“Damn it!” Eric punched the ground, trying to force the tears back that were threatening to well in his eyes. “They’re gone… Ignis can’t even sense them it’s like they… they’ve just disappeared.” He got, shaking to his feet, blinking on confusion at the looks that everyone around were giving him. 

Looks of horror, of shock, of anger. “Guys?”

“Eric… Eric behind you.”

He turned quickly and the sight caused his heart to break and for his soul to be full of anger. “No… how dear you… you fucking coward!”

Staring down them was the perfect replica of Raptor, the horse’s usual bright metallic colours were black, crackling with the lightning that surrounded it.

“This is another shadow clone?”

“Coward isn’t brave enough to fight himself so he’s using our own spirits against as. It must be because Trevor was hurt from the other one… it transferred itself.”

“Eric, can we – can we destroy this without putting Trevor at risk?”

Eric’s mind flashed back to when he had seen Trevor last, barley hanging on, exhausted, drained of energy. The death of a shadow clone could be the pain the put him over that final edge. “No… no I don’t think we can.”

**x-x-x**

“Mrs Hayes, please I ask you to calm down, we are doing all we can.”

“Calm down! My son has a magical, appearing injury that you can’t explain or heal and you want me to calm down, how do I know you’re not the one’s responsible!”

“Mum, please – this isn’t their fault,” Having to explain everything to his Mum and to Darshan when they had woken up was not a good thing. As expected they had not taken it too well, his Mum had settled for yelling at the Doctor while Darshan was currently clinging to him.

“I think it was something to do with who or more importantly what attacked me.”

“You said it was the same coward that attacking your friends and by the injuries, an eagle.”

“Not quite,” It was Darshan that answered that spoke, sighing softly. “It was a shadow clone, and I think, what we have to consider is it being transferred to Trevor, there could well be a shadow of Trevor out there somewhere.”

“Not as dangerous to me as it was to Jensen, seeming Raptor is still here, still it’s going to hurt like crazy when they take it down.”

Trevor now found himself being glared at by his Mum, who seemed to after a while, just give up and sigh. “First dragons and now shadow clones, you do seem to attract the myths and unbelievable. This injury though, sweetie you can’t just sit there with a gaping, bleeding wound.”

“No,” the doctor agreed, “We must do this the old-fashioned way, if the healing will not work we will need to improvise, it’s not like good old-fashioned bandages have stopped working or anything.”

“Just like those hundreds of years ago, when people didn’t have the luxury of spirits and healing.” Trevor muttered, shifting slightly as the pain ricocheted through his body. “I think, I think I need to warn the others, they shouldn’t have to face a shadow of Raptor without feeling like they hurt me… I have to give them permission.” He looked up at Darshan and asked, “You could make a call for me, right?”

Darshan pouted, “that means I have to leave you… that, I don’t like that.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Come on man, I’m not going anywhere.” He peeled himself away from his best friend. “Come on, please, plus they must be worried, you can ease their minds about me not being dead.”

“Please don’t be so blasé about such things.” Darshan commented, moving off the bed, “fine I will go but I will be right back.” To make a phone call Darshan had to leave the hospital building completely.

His first attempt rang through, as did his second, and his third. After trying almost ten different people he was starting to worry that maybe something was going horribly wrong.

_I don’t like this; the air feels wrong – let’s go back and be with Trevor._

_You’re right, I would rather be with him is something happening..._

He had barley finished his train of thought when a fork of black lightning crashed down on him, causing a stabbing pain to course through him. Karamélla appeared beside him causing a whirlwind to appear, creating a barrier to shield Darshan, the lightning being pushed out away from him.

_I don’t understand, I can’t sense anything, there isn’t even a storm to try to push back… I am sorry my friend, I think we might be in a little danger._

_Stay strong – we can fight anything that comes for us._

The black lightning continued to crash all around them, trying it’s best to shatter the shield of wind.

**x-x-x**

Vincent watched in absolute horror as the black lightning crashed and forked through his friend. Søren was on his knees, gritting his teeth and clutching his arms to himself to stop him from screaming. They had both known something was very wrong as soon as they arrived, a while blank place filled with nothing had greeted them, neither of them had chance to speak before the lighting had crashed down onto Søren.

Søren had pushed Vincent away almost by instinct, not wanting the support to get caught in the branches of lighting. “Søren! Søren, hold on, hold on – we’ll think of something.”

“Go… you, you have to go…” 

“Søren I don’t even know where I am, and even I did, I would never leave you!”

_Uvejr, you have to get him out of here, away from this – you have to get Vincent to the hospital._

There was a long silence until the eagle replied, _If I leave you… you know you will have no defense._

_I know, I am sorry, but we can’t let whatever is happening affect Vincent._

_Mmmm, such a stubborn soul._

Vincent was inching closer and closer to Søren, thinking maybe if he could connect with him he could at least take away some of the pain. Uvejr suddenly appeared in front of him, wings spread fully behind her. It took mere second for Vincent to realize what was happening.

“No! No, I am not leaving you here! No!”

The last thing Vincent saw before he disappeared with a blink of white light was the look of pain on Søren’s face, the apology, the tears that were streaming down his face.


	34. Destructive Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. Managed to get a few spare hours, so a quick update for you all :D

Eric was thrown to the ground, crashing to the side as Tristan rammed into him, causing them to both topple over and the attack from the shadow horse to hit nothing but the air above their heads.

“Tristan! What are you doing, I can easily take those hits.”

“That is probably correct yes.” Tristan glared at his friend. “But if this was created by Trevor getting hurt by Jensen’s shadow clone – then what stops it transferring the clone to one of us, to you?”

“Oh… I never really…”

“The last thing we need is a clone of Ignis attacking us. So, you stay down – we’ve got this.”

“Tristan’s right.” The call came from Alfonso, who was pulling an injured Jesper away from a forming sink hole, the healing red light already moving around him from the owl sitting on the support’s shoulder. “You should focus on trying to find Vince and Søren…. People, people just don’t disappear.”

“But I…”

“We got this Eric,” Tristan grinned as he helped Eric back to his feet. “Let us protect you for once.”

The ground shook again and Eric and Tristan turned to the yell that came from the other side of the room. Will and Zach stood in front of Jensen, both of them taking the full force on an attack as lightning and earth crashed into them.

“Fuck, just our luck that it is just as strong as Raptor as well.” Zach grumbled, falling to his knees and he breathed out deeply, trying to regain some kind of his composure. 

“Stronger,” Will added, “I don’t know where the damn lightning is coming from, but I am pretty sure Raptor was never a double element.”

“How perceptive of you, dear William.” There was another flash of lightning and a man was suddenly standing beside them. Will grabbed Zach with one hand and Jensen with the other and took a very large step back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Greyson and Andy beginning to head towards them.

“And who are you?”

“Me?” He laughed, sparks at the black lightning dancing in his hands. “I’m just an old friend, wanting to pay respects. Zachary, don’t tell me you’re forgotten all about me?”

Zach frowned, his eyes narrowing. “I don’t…”

_Zach, it is him!_

_Hawk, you recognize him?_

_The man, the one from the plane – the murderer!_

Zach’s eyes widened at this, flashes of that plane ride coming back to him. “You! You killed that girl!”

“Zach, what’s going on?”

“It’s the man from my plane ride home, the one I told you about…” It seemed like so long ago, so much had happened since then. Really – it hadn’t been that long – but Zach couldn’t believe he had almost put the situation to the back of his mind.

There was a small silence, which was only broken by the laughter from the man, “Oh what a happy day it was and now, you can see the power that is mine because of what I did.” A burst of black light and behind the man, a large lion appeared, black and gold in colour, lightning cracking around it.

The last time Zach had seen the spirit it had been forced out of a little girl, forced to kill his soul by using too much power. He wasn’t at all surprised to see that it was now blacker than gold – as if all it’s warmth and kindness had been ripped from it that day as well.

“You monster! You are fighting with something you stole, something you forced to kill the one person it swore to protect.”

“Zachary, my dear boy, I am a collector, all I do is steal and kill.” The lion pounced at this, mere inches away from Zach and Will as it crashed instead into a stag’s antlers, the strong stag pushing it away in mere seconds.

Autumn stood in front of them, bearing its antlers down, readying to strike. Greyson stood beside her, eyes set, a glare on his face. “Pick on someone your own size you coward.”

**x-x-x**

Darshan was on his knees, gritting his teeth as he continued to try to push back the storm. Karamélla stood beside him, her wind shield flickering in and out of existence. 

_Darshan, I can feel something – a spirit coming, perhaps we can attack before it does?_

_Okay, get ready – prepare your strength!_

The gazelle readied herself, planting her hooves strongly on the ground, standing right in front of her soul, head bowed, ready and poised. _One, two – now!_

As someone appeared beside then, the pushed out with all of their combined might, the power and wind crashing into the person that appeared, who let out a cry of shock, followed by a string of swear words.

Darshan blinked, realizing that he recognized the voice and then the person. _Karamélla stop, it’s our friend!_

The wind died down, and at the same time, the lightning stopped. Darshan ran forward, holding out a hand to his fallen friend. “Sorry, we thought you were attacking us.” He paused, “Karamélla apologizes, she doesn’t have perfect knowledge of your power level yet.”

“It’s okay, not too much harm done.” Vincent took Darshan’s hand and let himself be pulled back to his feet, “You were being attacked?”

“Yeah, we were trying to contact anyone to let them know what is gone on and suddenly, lightning.”

“Black lightning by any chance?”

“Yes… how, how did you know?”

Vincent turned pale, “the same thing happened to us and…. Am I the only one here?”

“Yeah, just you – Vince what is wrong?”

Tear were beginning to well in the support’s eyes, panic and fear flashing through them as well. “Søren he… I, I left him.”

“Hmm, I would say seeming you can’t teleport and he can, he was the one that made that choice?” Darshan sighed as Vincent nodded, “seems about right – what happened?”

“We were trying to teleport here, to come and see you, well – I was worried about Trevor, but we were stopped…. Black lightning crashing all through him…. We were in this… kind of blank space, white nothingness. But Søren pushed me away and made Uvejr bring me here…. Alone.”

“That kid is way too stubborn for his own good… maybe that is why I was affected by it, because this is where you were trying to come.” Darshan looked thoughtful, before wincing and suddenly falling to his knees. “Oooo and there’s the drop-in adrenaline, fuck.”

“Here,” With a blinding light, Aerith appeared, quickly jumping over to Darshan and wrapping him in a white, healing, light. “We should probably get inside, back to Trevor – none of us should be alone at this time, no matter where we are.”

Darshan nodded, gritting his teeth as he got to his feet, gripping onto his spirit for support. The gazelle moved slowly, not wanting to push the pace for him. Vincent’s spirit sat on Darshan’s shoulder, the small ebb of light continuing to move from him through his body.

“Don’t over do it Vince, we might need your healing more than ever – I can ask one of the doctors in the hospital.”

“Are you sure?”

“The worse of the pain is gone now – thank you.” He directed the comment to the rabbit on his shoulder, Aerith placed her nose on Darshan’s forehead before jumping off his shoulder and landing onto Vincent’s.

They entered the hospital together, fearful of the new threat that seemed intent on separating them – on attacking while they were still recovering.

**x-x-x**

He had passed out due to the pain, the lightning that had been branching through his body had been relentless and there had only been so much he could take, especially after having sent Uvejr away. As soon as he had separated himself from his soul the pain had increased and the eagle had returned to find him unconscious. Unresponsive to her pleas for him to wake. Eventually she too fell asleep, the darkness and coldness of the nothing space they found themselves in taking its toll.

When Søren finally woke up, Uvejr had retreated back into his soul, too weak to say out, and he found himself in a different place. This time it was a room, with nothing but a few boxes and broken furniture in it. His ankle was shackled to a chain on the wall, the room was freezing cold, causing him to shiver.

“Fucking hell, what have I gotten myself into this time?” He pulled on the chain just to check it and sighed as it held strong. “I don’t know what I was excepting to be honest.”

“My, my, what have I managed to catch – you’re not the mythic holder I’m looking for.” The door to the room opened and a man walked in look at Søren with amusement, “It seems you managed to stumble your way into my teleportation trap.”

Great, yet another thing that Eric will blame himself for.

“You think Eric is the only one that is standing up to you, you are wrong – we’re all fighting this together – we won’t let him stand alone.”

“Oh, so feisty, you will make great bait at the least I suppose.” He laughed as Søren growled at him for this, a glare on his face. “You should be honored, I rigged this trap to take down Eric and his dear dragon – the fact that you’ve survived in a testament to your strength.”

“Or your weakness, hard to say what one.” Søren snapped back, “Tell you what, let me out of these chains and I will show you how strong I am.”

“Oh no, you’re staying right there, right where I can see you, right where dear Eric can sense you.”

“You really want to bring the full fury of a mythic on you?”

“Full fury? I don’t know if it will be, after all, it’s not like the two of you are friends, right?” He laughed, “Besides, maybe he has his own worries, maybe all you will be is an afterthought?” He walked back out the door, slamming the door shut – sending the sound echoing through the cold room.

Leaving Søren alone to think, to ponder, to worry about what his friends could be going through.

**x-x-x**

“So, let me get this right – they got a shadow of Raptor because Trevor was injured by the shadow of Twilight, so if any of us get injured by Raptor here, they get a shadow of our spirits, right?”

“Pretty much.”

“And exactly how many people has it hurt already?”

“I don’t think it’s so simple, Trevor was injured by the shadow directly, it made contact – digging it’s shadow into him. So, I think being hurt by the earthy itself is okay, but if we somehow get injured by the horse itself, it was making physical contact, if that happens then we are in trouble.”

Cody shook his head, ducking a large piece of rock was thrown his way, “Myths and mumbo jumbo.”

Marissa just laughed, “Welcome to the C9 house, we break myths on a daily basis it seems.” She held out her hand in a shielding motion, Eyre creating a circle of fire that melted a second rock that had come in their direction. “This, this is pointless – we are going nowhere. I hate to say it, but we need to take it down, fast.”

“None of us can get close enough – I mean, someone like me could, but it is not like I can take it down.” Cory sighed, they did have a few spirits that could teleport or blink to where the shadow horse was. But those same spirits wouldn’t have the strength to take it down. It they were honest with themselves Eric was truly the only one that could individually do that. But they weren’t about to risk him getting infected by the cloning.

“Marissa?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Sam would kill me if I suggested he let Eclipse use his full power?”

“I don’t think he would risk it, especially with so many spirits around… there must be a way, there is so many of us… we have to work together and use our numbers.”

“Wait, that’s it – Marissa you are a genius!”

Without another word, Cody ran off, making a beeline straight towards a large group – he had a plan – he just hoped it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... please leave a comment.


	35. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! THE BOYS DID IT T_T. I'm so happy, which is weird cause I'm writing sad things haha.  
>  **Chapter Warnings** violence

“Trevor!” Vincent couldn’t hold in his relief at the sight of the AD – throwing his arms around him in a hug. Even though they hadn’t been lane partners for lone, Vincent had always liked the young AD and their friendship was fast becoming one he cherished. “I’m so glad to see you’re okay – Eric told us what happened and…”

“Vince, ah, not that it’s not good to see you – but you’re hurting me.” Trevor winced slightly as Vincent quickly pulled out of the hug. “I’m not one hundred percent healed if I’m honest.”

Vincent frowned at the sight of the bandages, the small blood stains flecking the white, “how – what is this?”

Trevor suddenly looked very sad, “I though you would know, pretty sure my clone was set to attack everyone.” He muttered it angrily before blinking, suddenly realizing something. “What – ah Vince, one where is Darshan, and two – how in the world did you get here?”

“Well, one – he’s just getting checked over by a healer – he’s fine – he will be back soon – and two, I ah… Søren brought me here, well, more he sent me here…”

“Well, where is he?”

“I don’t know…” Vincent whispered, the fear for his friend returning. “We were attacked mid-teleport and then he told Uvejr to get me out…. I don’t know where he is, I don’t even know if he is okay.”

“He did the stupid self-sacrifice thing again, didn’t he?” 

“Mmmhmm.”

“Huh, must be a Danish thing.”

“I think,” Vincent narrowed his eyes towards Trevor, “It’s more a strong spirit thing.”

“Ah, I suppose Eric has it down pretty well.”

“I was more thinking about you.”

“I’m… I am fine.”

“Fine! You almost died – like you were seconds away from doing so…. And now you have a shadow clone out there and we all know what that did to Jensen.”

“How… how is he by the way?” Trevor felt like he had been completely cut off from everyone at this point, “All I heard was what Eric knew, that he was mending – but he didn’t know how the whole shadow thing happened…”

“He’s fine – Twilight came back.”

Trevor’s eyes widened, “She did? What…. How?”

“All it took was Will admitting he loved him, well, no that brought Jensen back. Jensen admitting it to Will brought Twi back – just lots of feelings and finally the stop of denial.”

“I’m sorry, did you just casually skip over the fact that Jensen was what…. Dead?”

“Well apparently that is what it takes for Will to admit that he loved him and what happens when your shadow clone is destroyed.” The last comment was accompanied by a glare, which Trevor choose to ignore.

“It will be different for me Vince, I still have Raptor remember - I will be fine, they need to take it down with no hesitation.” 

Vincent was about to challenge this comment but was interrupted as the temperature suddenly sky-rocketed and the room was plunged into shadow. When the two of them could finally see again, Eric was standing in the middle of the room.

“Aha, I knew I sensed you – people don’t just disappear after all – right now where are we…. Oh.” He blinked, suddenly noticing where he was and that Vincent wasn’t the only one in his line of sight, “hello.”

**x-x-x**

The spark and sudden jolt of Vincent suddenly ‘appearing’ again almost caused Eric to cry out in shock. He stumbled slightly, placing a hand to his head.

“Eric, is everything okay?”

“Vincent, I can sense him again, him and Aerith.” He tried to ignore the unsaid question, the thought that Vincent was the only one that he could feel, that there was still someone else missing.

Tristan nodded, he too trying to ignore the unsaid comment. “Go Eric, we will be fine – you have to go and see if Vincent is okay. To see what has happened.”

“But, the fighting?”

“Trust us Eric, please go.”

_Let’s go, our friends are more than strong enough to fight back – we bust believe in their strength._

“I will be right back, that’s a promise.” He was suddenly gone, disappearing in a burst of flames. 

Tristan breathed out deeply before running towards the fight to help the others, Aztec ran beside him – his golden coat shimmering and bouncing light around the room. They will fight for Eric, for everyone.

“Hey, Tristan – where did Eric go?” The question came from the coach, who stood in the middle of the room – Haengbog in front of him, her shield up – an injured Matt behind both of them.

“He found Vincent and went to go get him, what happened here?”

Reapered glared at Matt as a crash of lightning hit Haengbog’s shield. “Matthew tried to fight, but Lumos isn’t at full strength yet – plus the black lightning seems to have a strong affect against light spirits.” He noticed Aztec beside Tristan and added, “You must be careful Tristan.”

“I will keep that in mind, thank you. What are we doing, though it’s not like we can hide forever.”

“Cody has a plan,” Matt answered, trying to ignore the glare from the C9 coach, “He is rounding up all of us that can blink and teleport.”

“A coordinated attack, against the clone?”

“Yes, I think – Greyson has the other one covered he might need some help however.” At these words, there was a loud crash as lion and stag fell onto each other, claws and antlers digging in as the two spirits fought.

**x-x-x**

“Greyson!”

“I’m fine, stay back – you’re in no position to be fighting!” He winced slightly as he pulled himself to his feet, the last attack onto Autumn had vibrated through his whole body and had knocked him to his knees. The two spirits were matched evenly in physical strength and size – but the lion did have the advantage of the power of his element. He could just count himself lucky that the lightning barley affected Autumn – the stag being able to manipulate and re-direct it.

“You’re ruining my fun.” The collector laughed at Greyson, his eyes moving back to who was standing behind the midlaner, “I came here to re-acquaint myself with Zachary and you’re in my way.”

“You’re not touching him!” Greyson snapped back, eyes flashing dangerously. “You have done enough to Zach already.”

“Oh I mean I only scared him a little bit, if I was honest I would say his dear Hawk put up a good fight, I was surprised he actually lived.” He grinned at Zach who flinched, beside him Hawk and Dawn growled, their hackles raised. “You are all wearing out my patience however – I could crush you all with one swoop!”

At his words, the lion jumped away from its fight with Autumn and powered up, fur completely standing on end – the lighting blast was one solid burst of black. The power seeming to curve around in the air, bypassing Greyson and Autumn to head straight towards Zach, Will and Jensen behind him.

“No!”

The lightning crackled and splintered in the air as it crashed – but it didn’t hit its mark. Eclipse stood in front of them, having taken the lightning, his horn glowed and sparked with it – the crackling darkness having no effect.

“You know, I don’t normally like using our power – but I will make an exception for you.” Sam appeared beside Eclipse who reared up on his hind legs, the lighting dissipating into the air. “You stole that Spirit, changed and poisoned it, we’re here to free it from your poison.”

The blast of energy from Eclipse sped through the air, weaving in and out, getting larger and larger as it moved. The blast hit the lion, completely encasing it in the dark pulsing energy.

“Oh ho, and here I though you wouldn’t have the guts to use your siphoning, here you are proving me wrong – just look at you.” The collector turned to Sam and smirked, “welcome to the dark side my friend.”

“We are not siphoning the spirit, no – we’re going after you. Eclipse is taking back all that darkness you put into that poor creature, and taking it all into himself. 

_We are helping Samuel! We found a way to use my power for good!_

_Yes, I’m so proud of you – now let us help this spirit, let us free it once and for all._

Eclipse stood back and pulled with his horn, as if he was attached to the energy by some kind of cord and was pulling it back to himself. The dark, churning, energy flew back to Eclipse, pulsing and glowing as it entered the Rhino. Eclipse bowed his head before disappearing.

_Ah, that might have been a bit too much energy to take in all at once. Sorry but I must sleep for now._

_It is okay, well done, you saved him._

Sam’s eyes were solely on the lion, the darkness of it now gone. Now, the gold shone through the room, the bright colours glinting.

“That – is how I remember it, that is how it looked when it was forced out…. Trying to protect.” Zach’s voice held an air of astonishment to it, “You… you changed it back?”

Sam nodded, “It is something we’ve been thinking about – controlling the amount of siphon, Eclipse just took all of the dark energy away, he pulled it all into himself.”

“That is amazing Sam,” Greyson commented moving over to where Autumn stood, his spirit slightly exhausted from the battle, but was now looking over at the Lion in wonderment. “You beat it without having to take it’s life.”

“No! No, I will not accept this!” The collector turned to the lion, only to be greeted by a loud, cruel growl. Teeth bared and mane completely ruffled as it moved towards him. “No, I conquered, you – you belong to me!”

In response to this, the Lion pounced, landing on top of the collector, snarling and growling, snapping his jaw.

“Wait! Stop!” Zach ran forward, his words directed to the lion, “Don’t let him influence you anymore. You are free, you can stop killing, now you can protect – just like you were made to do.”

The Lion growled lightly at Zach before roaring, as if arguing. “I know what he did to your soul and that is wrong and what he forced you to do – that was wrong…. But you have to rise above it – we can take him to isolation, that way he won’t be able to hurt anyone else.”

“You think I will go quietly Zachary, that I won’t fight back? I have a clone on my side, I have all of the souls I’ve collected and molded over the years, my arsenal is so much more than you could imagine – it is unlimited.”

“You mean this unlimited arsenal?” The teasing question came from Andy, who was holding up a belt that had crystals attached all around it – each one glinting with a different colours and power. “You know, you really shouldn’t monologue about your plans – it really makes things like a mischievous dolphin stealing this right under your nose oh to easy.”

At this, Lexus appeared for a moment in the air, chirping happily and causing a wave of water to crash down on the collector before disappearing one again. “These don’t belong to you – I think I will take a page out of Andy’s book and take it to a centre so they return to where they belong.”

“You! How dare you, how dare you insult me, how dare you define me… how…” The collector suddenly stopped talking as his head fell to the side – he was suddenly out of it – sleeping.

“Oooo, was that a double hit of sleep?” Juan appeared behind Andy, winking at him as Jazz gave a small yawn from where she rested in the junglers hair. “Such a shame, we might have over-done it, he will be out of it for a while.” He reached up to scratch the lynx behind the ears, it purred happily before going back to sleep.

“And you know, this means.” Zach addressed the lion once more, “You don’t have to do anything that you do not want to. You do not have to do anything that will damage your soul anymore.”

The lion growled, getting off the now unconscious collector and eyeing Zach with concern, stepping forward.

“Zach…” The warning came from Will, but Zach shook his head.

“It’s fine, I’m fine… he won’t hurt me.” He walked up to the lion and held out his hand, the spirt at first seemed confused, backing away from Zach, before slowly moving back forward – hesitant. It slowly, ever so slowly, placed it’s nose onto Zach’s hand and then, relaxed slightly, letting Zach ran a hand through his mane.

_I remember you, you tried to help me, you tried to help my soul… my little girl. Now, after all this time, I can repay that favour._

“What – wait, wait…. How can you, how can I hear you – how can you talk to me?”

_I will protect you, as you once protected me._

The golden light that crashed through the room was so bright that they all had to shield their eyes. The light dimmed slightly so that they could see again – the lion was gone, and a slight glow of gold pulsed around Zach.

“I… what?”

“Zach, are you okay… what does this – Zach!” Andy surged forward to catch the AD as he fell forward in a feint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	36. Shadow and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and those of you still reading this. We're actually getting close to the end - it's one wild ride right up to the final chapter - so hold on tight! :D

“This is a great plan, I love this plan.” The sarcasm dripped from Zaq’s voice as he glared at his duo-partner, “I love the plan that puts you even closer to the danger.”

“Zaq, come on – look I know you’re worried about me – about everyone, but we will be fine – strength in numbers and all that.” Cody grinned, and seeming they were able to take down the collector controlling the shadow it will be easier to do so, come on – chin up – we’ve got this.”

Zaq just grumbled at this, shifting from one foot to the other, “I’m just worried – I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I will be fine, I promise – and you don’t have to worry about Trevor either,” Cody walked up to Zaq and gripped him tightly on the shoulder, causing the support to tense slightly. The sound of Trevor’s name causing him to panic. “You have to believe in his strength, he has the real raptor by his side, he will be fine.”

Cody nodded to Zaq before moving over to the small group he had gathered. “Alright, does everyone remember the plan?”

“We all teleport and blink in, surrounding it on every side.” Matt repeated, Lumos nodding beside him. “And then, while it is distracted, Peter comes running in with Twister and freezes it solid and dropping the temperature so much that it caused it to just stop, did I miss anything?”

“Nope, that’s about it – now don’t forget to not let is touch you directly, otherwise you will just become a shadow.”

“Are we really about to kill Raptor?”

“That is not Raptor, it is a cheap copy – Trevor wouldn’t want us to hesitate, neither would Raptor, let’s do this.”

There were blinding lights of every colour as they teleported and flashed forward – moving over the broken ground the clone had created and facing it head on, elements sparked and crashed, Spirits pushed themselves to their limit. And as everything stopped, as the ice covered the horse, the temperature dropping, causing them all to shiver, they just prayed and hoped it was enough.

Peter fell backwards, breathing deeply as he wrapped his arms around the gazelle, they hadn’t used this much energy in a very long time. He could barely remember the last time they had been personally attacked and had to use their full strength.

_Nicely done Twister, we did it._

_I believe all what we need to do now is to shatter it… the ice should have set by now._

In all his life Peter had never told his Spirit to make the ice so cold and brittle that someone could be shattered, it was horrible to think that it was something that could happen. And he hated to think that the first time he would be using it on a friend’s shadow clone.

“Sorry Trev, this is really going to hurt.”

With a cry the gazelle rammed its horns into the ice – causing it to splinter and crack. As Twister pulled out her horns, the ice shattered exploding into millions of pieces that litter that floor and everyone gathered. Wisps of black smoke filtered from the ground, reaching and snapping up as if trying to joining on to someone else.

“No – this is where ends.” Peter stepped away from the smoke, stumbling slightly. He didn’t know who he walked into, but he was glad for the solid body that was now the only thing holding him up. “I hope, I hope that wasn’t as painful for Trevor as it looked.”

Peter breathed out deeply as he watched the black smoke struggle some more before it fully dissipated. He shook slightly, his vision swarming slightly, he was so glad that it was finally over. 

“You look like you could use a nap – I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use so much energy before.”

Peter knew he was tired because he didn’t even recognize the voice – everything was all muffled as he could do was nod as he was led away from the shattered pieces of ice that were slowly melting into the ground. When Peter sat down he was that it was Jack that had helped him out. The C9 coach was muttering to himself as tried to help him.

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle, a small smile on his face as Jack threw a blanket at him, “thanks, Dad.”

Jack just rolled his eyes at this but there was still crossed his face, “Flash will keep you company, if you need anything, just let her know she’ll come find me.”

The large German Shepard barked at him, jumping up on the coach and changing his weight it seemed like he wasn’t even there. The warmth of having a large fur-blanket filled Peter immediately and he snuggled into the spirit.

“Thanks, I’ll be good – I think I could just easily fall asleep…”

Jack just chuckled, making his was over to the other side of the room, walking quickly over to where most of the team was surrounding an unconscious Zach. He wanted to scream, to cry, to run around and just yell at the world. Couldn’t they get one break, just one, small tiny one?

**x-x-x**

“Eric, what in the world are you doing here?” 

“trying not to think about the battle that is happening without me and finding you, after you teleported… you disappeared of all sensors.” Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair, “As soon as I felt your full presence I had to make sure you were okay.”

“I… I’m okay, I mean me… personally, I am fine… but Eric, please have you sensed Søren at all?” Vincent teared up as Eric shock his. “No, no that can’t… how can I be safe when he isn’t – he needs you Eric.” Panic crossed his face and he began to shake slightly. “I don’t understand, I don’t…. what is so special about us, why would he target me – target Søren?”

“I don’t think it’s quite like that, I think, right now all they are doing is making sure we’re separated. They know we are stronger together, so they’re splitting us up and making sure we fight each other.” Trevor sighed, questioning Eric, “Let me guess, a shadow of Raptor attacked everyone?”

“Pretty much – you okay?” Trevor shuffled, revealing the still bleeding wound on his side, “Fuck, Trevor, I am… I am so sorry.”

The AD rolled his eyes, “yes because this is all your fault.”

“If I… had been stronger, faster then I…”

“Hush, I will not have you blaming yourself, you saved my life Eric – mine and Darshan’s…” Trevor shivered, “If you. If you hadn’t been there…. My best friend would have had to watched me die and I, can’t imagine anything worse.”

“Notice, how he points out how it effects everyone else, not the whole him dying part.” From the doorway, Darshan made his way back into the room, eyes set at a slight glare. “Typical.”

Trevor opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by a burst of agonizing pain at his side. He cried out, gasping for breath as he pitched forward.

“Trevor!”

“Fuck – fuck, I think it’s the shadow… the clone must have… ah.” His voice cut off into a painful whimper as he placed a hand on the injury, falling forward even more as he tried to find some semblance of steadiness. Darshan was at his side in mere seconds, Vincent not too far behind.

“Trev?”

“It hurts, oh God…. It’s like… like something is forcing it’s way out of me, like it’s ripping me apart.” Tears were streaming down Trevor’s face as he gripped Darshan’s and Trevor’s hands, his whole-body convulsing with pain. “I don’t know, I don’t know if I can… If I can stay awake… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay Trevor, it’s okay – we’ve got you… you don’t need to push through it, you need to be strong – we’ve got you and we’ll be here through it all.” Trevor could only whimper at this, falling the rest of the way forwards unto his team-mates arms as the burst of shadow flew out of him – farming the shape of a large horse above their heads.

Beside a worrying Eric, the real Raptor appeared, anger and hate glowing in his eyes, “Be gone intruder, imitator, begone and leave my little one in peace!” The shadow dissipated, silence engulfing the room as Trevor drew out a deep breath before closing his eyes and falling unconscious.

The shivers still coursed through his body, blood and black ink dripping from the open wound.

“Here, have you got him?” Darshan shuffled Trevor’s weight to Vincent, who wrapped his arms around him like he was the most precious thing in the world. “I will go and get the doctor; the wound should heal now – right?”

“I did with Jensen, yeah.”

Darshan nodded, rushing out of the room to find someone to heal the wound. Vincent shuffled on the bed, trying to get Trevor into a more comfortable position, as Raptor made his way over to the bed.

“He is hurt, but, his soul is clear… ever since I woke I haven’t been able to connect with little one properly. Like he was a darker version of himself.” He bowed down, nudging Trevor softly, his eyes full of sadness. “But now that horrid monster is gone, little one is once again himself and when he wakes he will finally be free of all the pain… I am… I am happy.”

Eric walked up to place a hand on the horses back, Raptor leaned into the touch. “I will wait here with you until he wakes, then I can go back and tell them all the good news. I am sure they would have been apprehensive about what they had to do.”

“We will be glad of your company Eric, but you must focus your energy on searching for Mister Søren and Uvejr, they are still out there.”

“I will try, even better than my best, to find them both.”

_Ignis, anything?_

_It is strange, sometimes for a brief second, I think I can sense them, but then nothing, it is flickering in and out of existence. I don’t like it Eric… I never felt any spirit quite in this way before._

Something was certainly wrong, they both knew it and they both hated it. But they had to push through the worry and find some kind of semblance of strength – they would not, could not, let their friends down.

**x-x-x**

Zach woke to the worried and concerned eyes of his friends around him, they were standing in a circle around him, as if wanting to protect him from something on the outside. “Ah, hello everyone?”

“Zach, how do you feel?”

“A little bit of a headache but nothing too bad. I think it was just the shock…” He bit his lip, pulling himself into a sitting position, “I wasn’t quite expecting this.”

_It’s weird Zach, like we have a new friend… I feel stronger – more complete… like finding something I didn’t know I was missing._

_Hello, are you – are you there?_

_Hello Zachary, yes, I am here – I am here to protect you._

_I don’t… I don’t understand – how can you and Hawk both be there, how can I have two?_

_I am here to strengthen you, we are of the same element – the same strength, and I will pay my debt and protect you in anyway that is possible. You showed compassion and love for a stranger, your soul grew and strengthened, you humans… you funny little ones, you always have room for more, everyone does, it’s just that sometimes, people use it in the wrong way._

_So… it’s like, like a collector, like a siphon, but in a good way because you are willingly doing it?_

_Yes, you can think of it that way – if you want._

“Holly fuck….”

“Zach, are you sure you are right?”

“The lion… it’s part of me now… a second spirit, adding to mine and Hawk’s power – a growth of soul.”

There was a small silence at this, everyone staring at him, not sure to make of this. More myths and mumbo jumbo, maybe what people said were right – maybe this team just did attract the weird and fantastical.

“He hasn’t… take over Hawk has he, replaced him?”

Zach shook his head at Jensen’s question, “None, they are both there – I can sense them both, they are there, giving each other and me strength it’s… strange but almost feels like it’s normal.”

“Well then… what, what is his name – so we can get to know him better?”

“That’s a good question…”

_I do not have a name Zachary, I was unable to be given one before…._

_What… what was the name of your soul, of the little girl you were part of?_

_My dear little girl, her name is Quinn._

_So, that is what I will call you – if that is okay?_

_That, that would be an honour… thank you, Zachary._

With a crash of golden lightning the Lion appeared once more, his coat shimmering in the light, his mane glittering, he stretched and made a sound much like a meow as he moved over to Zach and leaned up against him, beginning to purr in happiness.

Zach placed a hand in the Lion’s mane, a warmth, a glow of strength wrapping around him.

“Guys, this is Quinn – he’s now part of the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask any questions, I will happily answer anything that does not involve a spoiler :D


	37. Baited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I hope you like this chapter :D
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** slight violence, stubborn danish mid-laners, probably the last bit of happiness you'll get for awhile

All the colour had returned to Trevor’s face, his body no longer shook, his voice no longer trembled. And the numerous injuries, bruises and bleeding wounds were all gone. The doctor had even said that he could go home it he wanted to, on the one condition he took it easy. Seeming everyone in the room knew that wasn’t possible for Trevor, especially with what was going on, they decided staying in the hospital a few more nights was the best plan.

“But the doctor said I could I go home.” Trevor pouted at them all, folding his arms across his chest as he did so. “I feel fine, I should be out there helping everyone!”

“And there is the very reason you need to stay here, you may feel fine but recovering from the shock of blood loss and being seconds away from death isn’t immediate. You need to give your body time to recover, please.”

Trevor sighed, leaning back against the head rest. “Well then – you should all go then and help everyone out. Especially you Eric, they’ll need you.”

“The only place I’m going is where Søren is. I’ve been sensing him in and out… like, almost as if he is fighting it.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be found?”

“Maybe, specifically he doesn’t want Eric to find him.”

“Oh for the love of… if he is bait in some kind of stupid scheme to get to me I swear I will…”

“Damn it Eric, we don’t even know anything yet, or seen him or anything and you’re already taking the blame – stop it.”

“But I…”

“Look, for all we know it could be someone who is simply after Søren and Uvejr – goodness knows he has his own enemies.”

“But…”

“But nothing, people have been after us long before you turned up.” Darshan sighed, gripping him tightly on the shoulder. “We all have our enemies, okay – stop bearing it all yourself.”

_Maybe they are right Eric, maybe this is just one big coincidence?_

_I don’t believe in coincidences, you know that_

_Well maybe you need to start learning to… wait! Hang on, I think – I think I have it, a lock onto them, I can sense Uvejr._

_Where Ignis!_

_… moving… coming…. Coming here?_

Seconds after Ignis’s confused thoughts floated through Eric’s soul there was a resounding crash of sound and a burst of white light as Uvejr appeared in the room. The eagle collapsed at the foot of Trevor’s bed, her wings shaking, feathers ruffled, some even blackened with ash or flecked with blood.

“Storm!” Trevor lunged forward in the bed, carefully moving his feet away and twisting so he held the eagle carefully in his hands, resting her across his lap. “Hey girl, can you hear me – can you let us know what happened?”

She lifted her head up, and began talking, in contrast her appearance her voice was still strong. The whole room turned to Raptor as she spoke, baited breath waiting for interpretation. 

“She says that her soul is stubborn, he told her to leave, to come here. He knew it would take the rest of her energy, so that she couldn’t come back.” Raptor stepped forward as Uvejr continued to speak. “He was protecting her, and protecting you – because without her, without her soul – you can’t find him, you can’t trace him and he can’t be bait.”

Uvejr nodded at this, another shiver flying through her body as she curled into Trevor’s arms, bowing her head into her feathers, trying to make herself as small as possible. Silence engulfed the room, a terrifying stillness of what they all heard sink in and what it truly meant.

“Søren is alone….” Vincent’s voice shook, tears welling in his eyes. “He is all alone and from the state that Uvejr is in… he is hurt. Why would he even…”

“Stupid stubborn Danish mid-laners, really is it just wired into them or something?” Eric growled, angry at himself, at Søren, at the person who had hurt him like this. “I could have helped him, bait or not, trap or not… now I can’t even sense him, not without her there – with the broken link of soul’s we have no way of finding…”

The reality of what had happened was slowly sinking in, the silence falling on them – the air growing cold.

“What if we can heal Strom? I am sure there are healers here that specifically work on spirits, I mean I know where not in the Spirit part of the hospital but I am sure if we asked…”

Uvejr rose her head at this and said something before quickly ducking down once more.

“She says no, even if she gets her strength back she will not back on the promise she made to Søren, even if it hurts to know that he is danger, she will obey his wish and help protect his friends.”

Trevor sighed running his hands through the eagles feathers, “Typical, just as stubborn as Søren, a perfect match.”

**x-x-x**

Søren spat out blood from his mouth, his head spinning slightly at the sight of how much blood there actually was and took a deep breath. He looked up and smirked at the man that had just struck him across the face, “My, you’re a bit angry right now, aren’t you?”

“You fucking… what did you do – where did you send here?”

“Simple, I told her to leave and now you are left with a dilemma, how can my friends track me here when my spirit is already with them… that makes me pretty poor bait if you ask me.” He winced as the man hit him again, the cut on his lip grew, blood dripping from it as he wiped it away with the back on his hand. “You really need to control the temper. I told you, I wont just sit here and be bait. Now, you either make yourself known, or your let me go.”

Søren tried his best not to flinch as the forest stag appeared, he presumed this was the one that had attacked Jensen. Dried blood could even be seen on the black antlers. “What are you going to go – kill me? I won’t be much help to you then, would I?”

The stag stepped forward at this, it’s hoof landing down on Søren’s wrist – he tried to stop the scream of pain, and it came out as a gritted whimper instead. “You’re right, I can’t kill you – you’re nothing, it won’t be any use, and you’re really not worth the effort it costs me… but I can hurt you enough to bring your dear Storm back here. Them maybe everyone will see what you’re going through and come running.”

“Don’t…” Søren hissed as more pressure was put on his wrist, he could feel the bone beginning to snap under the pressure. “Don’t you fucking count on it – you’re so desperate… so pathetic you hide in the shadows. You use cheap tricks. If you really were a formidable as you keep saying you would face Eric head on… all you are is a coward!”

Søren’s last word trailed off into a cry of pain as his wrist finally broke underneath him, the stag pushing down with so much strength that its hooves broke into the skin. Søren watched, slightly dizzy as his blood stained the spirit.

“We will see, just who the coward is soon enough, my dear boy.”

He was left alone once more, shaking, all what Søren could do was hold his wrist tightly, trying his best to stop the bleeding. “You can do this, you can hold on – you can withstand.” His own words echoed around the dark, empty room – a mantra to himself.

He wouldn’t allow it, he refused, he refused to be the reason this man finally got to Eric. Even if it meant dying here he would do this best, everything in his power, to give everyone a chance – to be an distraction long enough.

**x-x-x**

For a moment, for a wonderful, blissful moment, no one was attacking them – there was no darkness, no immediate danger to them as they gathered and it was wonderful. In the backs of their minds there was the worry of Eric, of Vincent and Søren – but it was nice to be able to actually be able to have time to focus on that worry rather than splitting their time between their thoughts and fighting for their lives.

The air was still and silent as they assessed each of their injuries, made sure everyone was still here and thought through what could possibly happen next. A containment unit has appeared to take the man, statements had been taken, warnings issued and a police wold now patrolled the outside of the house – equipped with full sensors to bring the full force of the containment unit on top of them in a moment’s notice.

Oddly enough, it didn’t make them feel any safer, if anything it made them all more an edge.

“Does anyone else think having a police guard here is like having a giant neon sign?” Will commented in a quiet tone, squashed between Zach and Jensen on the coach, the later asleep on his shoulder. “I feel like it might do more harm than good.”

“It’s almost a sign to attack other places,” It was Peter that agreed at this, his voice coming from the other coach where he was still snuggled into Flash. “I hope the others are okay… I hope my team is okay…”

“I wouldn’t worry too much – you probably haven’t seen it in action yet but not many people can get through Impact’s Spirit when he’s in full on rage protective mood. I think it was good idea for everyone else to met at your team house, they will be safe there.” Zach gave a deep breath and added, “Come to think of it, why aren't you there?”

“I was needed here,” Was the blunt answer, “Besides your message was very vague, I read broken crystal and I… I panicked….” Peter’s voice cracked slightly and Zach couldn’t help but grin, through all that tough, no-nonsense, exterior he knew Peter was caring deep down.

His friendship with Dennis, although not most known and strongest out of his former team, was still solid and it had been obvious how worried he had been when he greeted the jungler with an actual hug, a rare sight in any case for the AD carry.

“Do you want to go and see them to ease your mind?” Cody asked from his spot on the floor, “I could take you there if you like?”

“No…. I if you are confident in Impact then so am I – I will stay here and wait… wait to here about Søren and Vince…”

Cody just grinned, “You really are just a big softie, you know that right?”

Peter blushed, burying his head into the fur of the German Sheppard on top of him, “I know, just – shut up.”

The room was full of chuckles at this, a glint of happiness in a large blackness that had been worry and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading - please leave any comments, prepare thee-selves for the upcoming FEELS. <3


	38. Burning Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the wonderful comments! I hope you like this chapter too.
> 
> **Chapter Warnings** violence, FEELS

“Vincent! You’re alive!” Peter jumped forward, leaving the warmth of the Spirit blanket he had been snuggled into, and tackled his friend into a tight hug. “I am so glad to see you!”

“Yeah, uh, huh.” Vincent could barley breath through the hug but he wasn’t about to start complaining. He hadn’t had the chance to partake in a hug from his ex-team mates in a very long time. They had both been so bust trying to sync with their new teams they barley had time to see each other face to face.

He secretly loved hugs from Peter, they made him feel safe and strong. “I’m glad to see you’re okay too.”

“What are you doing here, Vince what’s going on?” Peter held him out at arm’s length. “Why just you, where is Søren?”

Vincent sighed, “It’s a long story and it involved Søren being a fucking stubborn idiot.”

“What else is new.”

Vincent just shook his head before taking a breath and telling them the tale of what had happened by the end of it everyone of them were staring at Vincent completely focused on what he was saying. “The problem is Uvejr, keeps getting worse and we don’t know if that just because of the distance she is from Søren or if he’s getting hurt… either way, it’s not the nicest predicament.”

“And there’s no way any of us can sense him…”

“Eric said Ignis could do it if they knew each other better, like knowing the two different parts of the soul but he is just not familiar enough with him.” Vincent sighed deeply, “He said he barely had enough familiarity with you Jensen, to sense what was happening…”

“He is full on blaming himself, isn’t he?” Jensen rolled his eyes as Vincent nodded, “Typical that kid is never going to give himself a break…” He stretched, holding back a yawn, his body still tired and weak from what had happened. “I hate that there is nothing we can do. It’s not like we can force Uvejr back to him – and it might even be a good thing that Eric can’t go barrelling on in there to the rescue.”

“I don’t know man, out of all of us – Eric would be the one better equipped to get himself out of a trap. I mean do we actually know how strong Ignis is?”

“I don’t think that question has an answer – nothing will surprise me from Eric anymore.” It was Sam that made the comment, “I mean after everything I’ve learned I have kind of given up and trying to figure him out.”

“Still, isn’t there anything we can do?”

“I’m afraid there isn’t – my dear Eric is doomed to sink or swim by himself.”

The voice echoed around the room and with a crash of sound, the man was suddenly standing on the other side of the room, the one that had started it all, the owner of the Stag, the creator of the shadow clones, the man that had murdered Tusmørke. He stood in the middle of the room and he glared and smirked at them all, “Why hello, such a wonderful gathering of friends and fighters.”

“You… what are you doing here… are you behind what happened to Søren?”

“Dear Nicolaj, you’re alive, I have to say that is a surprise…” He completely ignored the question, “And I see that your dear Twilight has survived as well, my you are full of surprises.”

A small flinch flew through Jensen’s body, he tried his best to keep his voice strong, “We’re not as weak as you think, now where is Søren?”

“You know, I just come here to see how you were doing with my new friend. Did you enjoy the trip down memory lane Zach?”

“So, what, you are all just friends now – all trying to get to Eric?”

“Of course, band together to take down the threat around the prize and then fight for the prize, it’s genius really.”

“It won’t work, we will fight together and we won’t let Eric face you alone.”

“Oh but haven’t you been listening?” At there words he pulled out a crystal from inside his jacket the fiery red glinting in the natural light. “I’m taking you all down memory lane, because everything has a purpose.”

“That… no! How did you get that, you couldn’t have!” 

He smirked, turning to Will, “You have such a lovely home Will and the way you had protected this, well it’s almost admirable… only if it had worked.”

“No, no he couldn’t have…”

“Will, what is wrong?”

“It is the horses crystal, the one from the virus – the one that just wanted to soul…” Will flinched as a wave of black light flickered through the crystal, “You’ve twisted it, taunted it with darkness.”

“It was always this dark William, you’re the one that changed it -do you want a reminder, of what it really is, on it’s true nature.” He held the crystal high in the air before throwing it hard towards the ground.

“No!” The red crystal shattered on impact, a ghost like image of the horse appearing, red and black fire consuming it as it screamed- the sound echoing harshly through them all and ran. It ran straight towards Will.

It crashed into him full force, the black flames engulfing him as he fell to his knees a silent scream escaping his lips. “Will!”

“You need to get… get away from here.”

“What? No, I…”

“Someone get him out of here – now!”

As the flames increased, Jensen tried to step forward but was stopped by someone grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back. “He is right, Jensen you can’t be this close, it could kill both of you.”

“No!” Jensen struggled in the grip as he watched Will collapse in front of him the black flames licked out from his body, a reminder of what had happened with Eric, the soul tearing him up – trying to take hold. “No… no, no! Let me go – Dennis I swear, if you don’t let me got to him!”

By now Dennis had pulled him fully out of the room, the grip on him tight. Jensen struggled in his arms with no avails as he watched other surround Will in worry, those of healing supports, ones that wouldn’t be affected by the virus, leading the charge.

“Dennis, Dennis please I…” Jensen’s voice chocked it broke, it shattered.

Dennis hated part of himself as he tightened his grip, “I could kill you Nicolaj... you know he would never forgive himself if he was the reason for that…”

“But, but I need, I need to be with him, like he was there for me… like he….”

“It’s going to be okay, I don’t know how, but it’s going to be okay and I’m so sorry… so sorry.”

Jensen stopped struggling at this, turning his body into Dennis, letting himself be wrapped in a hug – his body shaking and shivering as he let himself cry.

**x-x-x**

Eric sensed it, as soon as the man came out of hiding he has sensed it. And he knew where he was as well. His home, his family – they were in danger. And he would not, could not, let it happen. Eric suddenly grew cold, a sense of sorrow, of unforgiving filling him and he knew – that this was not going to end well.

He barley said a word to Darshan and Trevor before disappearing – quicker than a blink in a burst of shadow and fire. Eric felt the difference in the air when he appeared back at him home, back where his family was – there was a strange sense in the air – the feeling of sickness.

The black flames licked at him straight away – hungry for the power that suddenly appeared.

“No….” Eric growled, “No, not this time.” A burst of red fire came from Ignis, burning away the black flames and pushing them away. His eyes fell on his team, the friends surrounding them – they were staring at him in shock. An unconscious Will in Zach’s arms – a shaking Jensen, out of harm’s way in Dennis’s.

“It’s okay… it wont go into anyone else... it’s contained...”

“Eric you…”

“I can’t free him from it this time, I can’t take that risk not when…” Eric’s eyes moved towards the man that he has sensed, the reason this was all happening. “Not when he is still around – and not when he still has a hostage.” His voice shook as he talked and with every word, the fire around him increased, Ignis increased in size and the throbbing of the very air around them built up and up.

“Dear Eric it’s so good to see you again.”

“No – no you don’t get to say that – there is only one thing I want to hear out of you.” Eric moved forward almost in slow motion, in his hands, shadows and fire seemed to merge and solidify, creating curves and twists – a cruel sword to match the spikes that were increasing on Ignis. “Just one thing…”

Eric moved quickly through the shadows, disappearing from one spot before reappearing on top of the man, not even giving him any time to react, the shadows sweeping around him. “Where is he!”

“Really Eric, you think you’re scaring me – I know you, you’re still the same coward – still the same boy that hides behind his friend – you won’t hurt me.”

The sword was twirled in the air, sparks of fire flickering off it as Eric slammed it down – the burning blade going right through the man’s shoulder, blood spilling out onto the floor, a gasp of surprise filling the air.

“Really – you might want to revaluate what you think you know about me – where is he?” At Eric’s words, Ignis growled, his wings spreading to full length, black fire rushing through him and the sword, the flames licking and crashing through the man it was pierced again.

They watched, shocked, horrified, wondering why in the world it had suddenly turned into this. The Eric they all knew, the Eric that had been soft spoken and weary and tearful, would never do this – even if it was the last resort.

“Eric what are you….”

“See look at that Eric, you’re worrying your friends… maybe I was right, maybe you are a monster, maybe this is what you truly are… maybe the real reason you never told anyone about your spirit was because it was just as dark as mine is.”

“Shut up! I told you I only want one thing. Where is Søren, where is he?” Eric pulled the sword out at this, the weapon disappearing into the air as if it really was only made out of the shadows around them. “One chance, you’re testing my patience.”

_Eric, calm down please – we need to be rationale about this, we need to not let it over take us._

_Ignis I’ve waited too long, this man has taken too much from us to be given any second chances._

_But if you kill him we will never find out where Søren is?_

_If I kill him the hold on Søren will disappear and we will be able to find him easy._

_Eric!_

“One chance – Ignis can only stop me from killing you for so long – well?”

The man breathed out heavily, before flicking out his wrists – a wisps of black lighting flew out and stuck Eric, although it didn’t seem to do any damage, instead Eric just blinked and in his mind eyes a picture appeared, a place, a thread to follow, “There – satisfied.”

Eric just huffed, before leaning forward and grabbing the man by the wrist, “Don’t think I’m stupid enough to leave you here with them – off we go.” He disappeared once again in smoke and fire, taking the man with him, Ignis leaving second after in his own burst of fire.

The room fell silent, the air growing cold, shock, confusion – hurt filling them.

“What – what just happened?”


	39. His Last Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for continuing with me on this journey, prepare yourself for this chapter, it's a big OOF.
> 
> **chapter warnings** violence, character deaths, FEELS, more feels, more death.... D:

“Jensen you really shouldn’t get too close.”

“Nonsense,” The mid-laner shook his head at Zach, kneeling down beside his best friend, “Eric said he contained it and I believe him.”

“Really, in the state you saw him?” Matt’s voice was quiet and shaky. “That felt wrong, that even looked wrong. I’m not sure if that really was my friend.”

“As much as I agree with that I believe he would never say such a thing to put us all in danger, can anyone feel the pull of the virus?” There were numerous mutters at this, after awhile they concluded that Eric somehow had contained it.

Good news for them – not so good for Will.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say healing won’t affect it, just like last time.” Zach sighed, pouting slightly, “All we can do is make him comfortable, wait it out.”

“Here, I’ll get him,” Greyson moved forward at this, picking the unconscious jungler off the ground and moving him to the. “Someone should go check out side too, it’s weird, the police guard didn’t respond to what has happened.” There was agreement to this and a small group went to go and see about it.

Greyson turned his attention to Jensen frowning at the sight of his friend, he did not look good. “Jensen, are you sure you are not being affected?”

“I never said I wasn’t affected by it, all I said is that no one could get it, I can still… feel the heat, the constricting flames through the bond.”

“Shouldn’t you be a little further away then?”

“I will feel it no matter where I am, so I would prefer to stay by his side thank you very much.”

“And there’s the stubbornness,” Juan grinned, “No changing his mind now.”

“Exactly, I’m staying right here although… some water would be nice, not exactly for me but…” Tusmørke appeared at this, the eaglet heaving, her wings looked like they were scorched as she pressed herself up against Jensen, chirping sadly.

In seconds a large container of water appeared that the eaglet gratefully sat in, the water cooling her body.

“Here, for you.” 

Jensen grinned and gratefully took the ice park given to him by Peter, one he knew would never melt seeming it had been made by Twister, “Thanks.” Jensen pressed the large ice pack to the back of his neck, sighing at the cooling sensation, he shifted on the ground, wondering what else to do.

He knew that technically there wasn’t anything for him to do, to make it feel better, to ease Will’s pain. All he could do was sit and watch, and wait. Jensen sniffed slightly, holding back a torrent of tears and he swayed sideways, his head resting on Zach’s shoulder.

Zach just smiled, taking one of Jensen’s hands in his own, the other held tightly in Will’s. Will muttered in his unconscious state, a permanent frown on his face, sweat glistening his forehead. 

He was trying his best to wake up but something held him back – a pain pressed against him that turned everything black. He wasn’t strong enough – how could he ever be, he hadn’t even been strong enough to save the soul in the first place.

“We’ve got you Will, I know you can hear me – I know you can… we have you… and we’re not letting go. You can fight through this, you are strong enough – I know you are.”

**x-x-x**

He couldn’t breathe, he had been left alone, all alone in the dark and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, he could barley see – flashes of colour came to his vision only to be replaced by darkness. He chocked, coughing up blood, copper tang and death tasting his mouth. The coughing wouldn’t stop, neither would the blood, it just kept going and going, soaking his skin, staining his clothes – draining him.

He couldn’t breathe, but more than that – he was dying – he could feel it.

There was a wave of sound that reached him – crashing, yelling – his name… through the dark he was pretty sure someone was calling his name. An arm was wrapped around his waist, the other steadying his shoulders and he was pulled up, leaning against someone. Suddenly, he could breath – now that he wasn’t lying down chocking on his own blood he could breathe.

“What…”

“No, hey, no talking save your strength, I’ve got you – I’m going to get you out of here, just hold on.”

_Ignis, you have to do something why can’t we do…_

__

__

_We’re fire and darkness Eric, I’m so sort but we we’re always made to destroy – never heal, seldom to we protect._

“No, no It’s not fair, it’s not fair… all of this and I can’t… why wouldn’t you had let me come find you?”

“You, you, have to survive – I didn’t want you… but now I’m glad, now I’m not alone.”

“No, no, you are stronger than this, Søren please – please you’re strong, you can fight through this.”

“Maybe, maybe if Uvejr was here I could… but not like this.” He coughed and more blood escaped his mouth, staring Eric’s hand as he tried to hold him up. “I’m just so tired…”

“Wait, no I can get you back, I can get you help I…”

_Ignis, why, why can’t we teleport?_

_It’s being blocked, I don’t know how but…_

_But we got here!_

_We got here through him, not through our own powers_

“No… we’re stuck here.” 

“This is… why… why I didn’t want you here.” A tremor flew through Søren’s body at this, gasping in pain. “You should have just left me, I’m not that important…”

“Don’t you dare say that, they all… everyone is so worried about you.”

“Everyone huh… Eric, could you – could you pass on a message for me…”

“Søren I…”

“Tell him, tell him that I never stopped…” He coughed, although there was a laugh in it – gasps of breath, “Can you tell him I never stopped loving him…”

Eric wanted to scream, wanted to cry and tear down everything. Søren’s voice had cracked and wavered at this, he had barley heard it through everything, but the message was clear. “You… you can tell them yourself, you can…”

“No, I know… I know what is happening.” At these words Uvejr appeared, in a burst of white light, the eagle made a sad chirping sound making her way down to land as Søren’s chest the spirit looked just as bad as Søren did. “Hey girl, we had a good run, didn’t we?”

_My sweet, stubborn soul, you are magnificence. There is no other adventure that I would rather have had…_

“Eric…?” Eric was shaking by now tears prickling his eyes, heart shattering piece by piece, “Promise me something?”

“Anything I…”

“Don’t shoulder the blame for this, it was my choice – mine alone… please don’t burden yourself with the pain,” Eric tried to silently protest but Søren just squeezed his hand. “Please just let me go…”

“No! I… Søren, please hang on, please you…” Eric’s pain turned to panic as the Dane in his arms closed his eyes, head falling sideways – hand going limp in his. Uvejr disappeared, blinking out of existence in an array of white lights.

_Ignis, Ignis please say I…_

_I, I can’t sense him, or her there is nothing there…. Gone._

“No! No! No…. no….”

“What a beautiful sight – such sorrow…” the man appeared, slinking out of the darkness, blood still dripped from the injury Eric had given him. “Here you are, someone dying in your arms, all the power, all that talk and you did nothing.”

“Shut up, shut up!”

“Oh, how cruel is fate – I would have let him live if only he had give you up… all I wanted was you, and he say’s it’s not your fault… it is by the way.”

“Why, why are you still talking?”

“Tell me, Eric dear would it had been different if it was one of your team, did he die because you weren’t friends, because you didn’t care…”

“Enough!” Flame and shadow burst forth, Ignis reared up on his hind legs and jumped over to the man, snapping and snarling, fire burning.

“You don’t scare me Eric, you maybe be a monster but you’re no killer.”

“Aren’t I?” Eric’s voice dripped with anger, cutting and sharp. “The way I see it – I kill you, I get out of here – seems like a good trade to me.”

“And what would your dear friend’s think of you, if you become a murderer?”

Eric stood, carrying Søren in his arms, he walked over – to that he could see his face, eyes dark, dangerous, glowing with a fire of his very own. “My friends aren’t here right now… are they?” The flames surged around Ignis, the shadows began to take shape of large spikes, cruel sharp points pointing straight to the man.

“No… no you can’t!”

“You, you should have stopped talking…”


	40. Blame, Pain and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter, it was certainly a hard one to write, and this one is no different. Prepare yourself for some reactions to what just happened. You'll all find out who Søren was talking about as well.

Eric stood in the room shaking, breathing heavily as he looked down to the blood stains on the ground, the still body beside it. It was done, he had done it… had had actually killed someone.

_What… what have I become? What has this all turned me into, what has it made me… Eric tightened his grip on Søren in his arms as tears began streaming down his face. Ignis, we… we really are monsters, aren’t we?_

_Being hunted is not the only reason we refuse to use this power, remember? I can teleport now, do you want to go back home?_

Eric breathed out deeply, everyone will be waiting, everyone will expect him to have come back having saved him…. But now, this, now he would go back and they would see just what kind of person he was.

_Yes, they all… deserve to know. Plus, we have a message to deliver, remember._

_There is still hope Eric, with that many healing spirits around perhaps there will be a miracle_

_Miracle huh, I could really use one of those about now._

Eric gave one final glanced down to the man that had started this all, that had ruined them, before shifting away, wanting to wipe that room and place from his memory forever. He appeared right in the middle of the lounge, all conversations around him stopped, all eyes were suddenly on him. He had his back turned to everyone, giving a moment, a sliver of hope.

“Eric – you’re back – and you’re hurt!” Vincent noticed the blood straight away, some of it dried, some of it still slick, glinting in the light. “Here let me…”

“It’s not mine… I am, I am so, sorry but none… none of it is mine.” Shaking, Eric turned around, tears already streaming down his face. “I was too late, I’m so….” Eric breathed out deeply as Vincent walked over to him. “Ignis and I, we were made for hurting, for power… never for healing and I…”

Vincent just shook his head, “Don’t, it’s not your fault… is he?” The room held its breath at Vincent’s question, willing, hoping, that the answer was different than what it obviously was.

“I mean we, Ignis can’t sense anything there’s…” Eric shifted as Vincent walked forward, running a hand through Søren’s hair the only art of him that wasn’t stained in blood, his other hand he placed on his wrist, his eyes fully on his chest.

The whole room deflated as Vincent started shaking, his voice cracking. “There… there’s nothing… nothing left to heal, just gone…”

“Vincent I…”

“Stop apologizing. Just tell us what happened.”

Eric’s mind turned dark at this and his whole body began to shake. He vaguely wondered how long he had been holding onto Søren and what it was doing to his strength. He felt his knees buckle out from under him and he could have crashed to the ground if it wasn’t for the sudden appearance of Jack and Reapered at his side.

“Here Eric, we’ve got him – you just sit down.”

Eric lost track of everyone and everything as he suddenly found himself on the ground, tired, exhausted, screaming silently in pain. He couldn’t help but glance over at Dennis who was hunched up and as tense as Eric had ever seen him. Tristan sat beside him, letting Dennis grip his hands as tight as he needed as he tried to make sense of all of the emotion rolling around him.

Eric’s eyes moved around the room, the regret, the sorrow, the pain, the anger. It was all there on their faces and it was all because of him, he did this.

“Eric? What happened…”

“He… I mean, he was in pretty bad shape when I got there. Well, forced myself there is probably more correct… and I just I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t even come back here, I was being bared for some reason. It was the trap he had for me there, all along…”

“That makes no sense, Uvejr was still able to leave.”

“I presume it would be specific to shadow moving… I was just, I couldn’t… all I could do was watch, was hold him as…” Eric shook tears, pouring down his face, “It’s all my fault, I… he asked me to not blame myself but I can’t help it, it’s all my fault!”

No one even tried to convince him otherwise, knowing full well that Eric would have already made up his mind with the situation. “How, how did you even come back, if your powers were blocked?”

Eric took a deep breath, moving his head so he could look at Jesper, the TSM AD having being the one that voiced the question. He sat, along with his support on the ground against the couch that Jack had placed Søren. There was the question, and now, Eric was going to reveal how much of a monster he truly was.

“I killed him… and it broke the trap.”

There was a cold silence at this, the air tensing, It was Matt that spoke up, his voice shaking, fearful for this best friend, and a little fearful of him. “Eric you…”

“He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t stop talking… he said that I didn’t care, that if it was one of my friends I would have actually tried and I… I just snapped.” To everyone’s surprise Eric laughed, “Maybe, maybe I should have done it sooner, that way maybe I could have… gotten here in time.”

The laugh turned into a sob, as Eric pulled his knees up to his chest, his voice quiet, “I… I killed someone, but I don’t regret it – does that make me a bad person… does that make me a monster?”

“It makes you human Eric, I know I’m sitting here grateful to hear it – having no remorse.” Peter hadn’t even moved from the spot he had been standing since Eric had turned around – since he had heard that there was nothing. Like he was frozen in place, quite ironic when he thought about it. “What’s done is done Eric, I think you should give yourself some time however, you look ready to collapse.”

“I don’t… I don’t deserve to rest…” Eric shook his head, stumbling to his feet – almost immediately falling back down again, “fucking hell…”

_Eric, I don’t think we can stay awake for much longer, we are too angry, we’re too…_

Ignis’s voice trailed off in his head as Eric tried once again to get to his feet.

“Eric stop, you need to rest and you need to let yourself… grieve.”

Eric laughed at this, his vision swarming, “I don’t deserve to do that either.” He tried to push back the darkness, trying to remember. “What no, there… is something else, something else he wanted me to say.” He straightens, breathing out deeply, knowing what he was about to saw would be painful but needed.

“Søren, he asked me to say, to say that… that he still loved you – I don’t know who he meant, but I presume you do.” And with that Eric fell over in a dead feint, those in the room, wanting, screaming just hoping for a break.

“Did that… mean anything to anyone?” The question came from Greyson, who had surged forward quickly to catch Eric when he fell. His eyes traveled over everyone, finding only confusion in their eyes, but then he saw it, the slight shake, the pale face, the quiet.

“No, not… not like this…”

Greyson wondered just how cruel the universe was as he watched him collapse on the ground, a silent scream leaving him, the freeze holding him in place shattering as he burst into tears.

Vincent silently walked over to him, slowly wrapping his arms tightly around him as he let his own tears begin to fall.

**x-x-x**

“I don’t care what you say about me needing rest, our friends need us – that much is obvious!” Trevor was yelling at him, something that didn’t happen that often. Especially this kind of yelling. This was frantic, scared yelling.

“I agree, our friends, probably are in danger but it makes no sense for you to go charging in there you’ll get hurt.”

“I don’t want to fight Darshan, I just want to be there, I want to see then all with my own eyes and making sure they are okay.”

Darshan sighed, if he was honest with himself he wanted that too, Uvejr’s disappearing had scared both of them, something was wrong.

“Darshan, please…” Trevor was not using the puppy eyes, something that was totally unfair because Trevor knew that Darshan couldn’t say no to that. 

“Fine. Fine… I’ll go see if there is a teleport nearby, you’re paying!”

Less than ten minutes later. Trevor was singing paperwork for his discharge, urging his Mum not to worry about it and giving his details to a teleport. More expensive than a taxi, but much quicker.

The two soon found themselves standing at the front door of the C9 house, hesitantly knocking on the door upon finding it was locked, a rarity in itself. Trevor and Darshan stood in anticipation and a little bit of dread as they waited for the door to open.

When it did, it was a surprise who was on the other side. “Zaq?”

“Trevor! Darshan! Thank fuck the both of you are okay.” There ex-teammate pulled them both into a hug. “I don’t know if I could have taken anymore bad news tonight.” They both read between the lines and the implications of this.

“Zaq,” Trevor hesitantly asked as they were let inside the house, “what happened?”

“You... you will see soon enough… it’s Søren he…”

“Uvejr didn’t make it?”

Zaq shock his head, “worse… they both didn’t make it.”

His words hit them like a thunderclap, walking into the main lounge to see the chaos, the pin, the coldness.

Peter, a sobbing mess in Vincent’s arms, Andy hovering over Søren, washing away blood with Lexus because damn if they had to look at that anymore. Jesper and Alfonso sitting on the floor near the couch, back to back, comforting one another. Zach and Jensen kept their distance, watching over a unconscious Will who at least was breathing even though he looked to be in pain. A worried Greyson carrying away an unconscious Eric, flames spontaneously crashing through his body.

It was worse than either of them could have ever imagined.


	41. Defying Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, sorry for the FEELS (am I actually, haha XD). I hope this chapter gives you that little spark of hope. :)

“I might… I might be able to fix this, but I don’t want to create… false hope.”

“Hai what are you talking about?”

Hai sighed, running a hand through his hair, talking to his team mates in the corner of the room, watching pain and terror unfold around them. “I mean, Ivory could help – with time distortion, but I don’t know if we will be able to do it with so much having happened, with not having been there when it happened…” He shook his head as his tiger spirit appeared beside him, “I could do even more damage.”

“More damage?” Sam flailed his arms towards the room, “More than this?”

“What happens if I can’t go far enough back… what if I reverse time just to have Søren go through the pain of dying again? Would that be fair? Would it be right to risk him going through that again?” He gave a frustrated sigh, “It’s a risk without knowing when, who… what if what killed him can’t be healed, what then – he wouldn’t want that.”

“Yes he would,” Hai’s ramblings were cut short by Dennis who had made his over at feeling the deep set of uncertainty, something completely different from what all the other feelings around him were. “You do this, you give me this chance and he’ll be eternally grateful.”

“Even if I end up killing him again?”

“It will give him a chance to say things that have been left unsaid for far too long.” Dennis answered with a knowing look, “It is a pity that it seems to take the worst to happen for us to admit these kinds of things to each other.”

“You really think I should do it?”

“I think, as long as you are okay with how much it will take out of you…”

“I don’t care about that!”

“Then yes, I do think you should do it… but be careful about what you tell them, promises shouldn’t be made not about this.”

Hai nodded, turning his knelt on the ground and embraced the tiger, _you feeling alright Ivory- full strength?_

_Yes. We can do this! I will do everything in my power to defy this harm and violence that has come to your friends._

_I believe in you, we can do this – we must!_

**x-x-x**

The room was dark when he opened his eyes and he thought he was alone until someone shifted at his side – alert as soon as he woke.

“Will! Thank god, I really needed something good to happen.”

“Nicolaj what are you… no you can’t be here, you’ll be hurt.”

“Hush,” Jensen reached forward, running his fingers through the junglers hair, “Eric contained the virus, you still have it – in full force, sorry about that but it can’t be transferred anymore, we’re all safe – I’m safe.”

“Well yes, but you can probably still feel it.”

“Naturally, but I’m not going anywhere… not this time.” Jensen just glared as Will tried to protest this, “No, I am staying, I need to know you’re alright… with everything, everything else that is happening.”

Will noticed the waver in Jensen’s voice, the glint of tears in his eyes. “What, what has happened?”

“Eric, he went to go and… and get Søren, where he was trapped, but he was too late…”

Will’s eyes widened and he straightened up even though the movement caused a crash of pain to fly though his body, “Too late? Is he…”

Jensen nodded, sighing as he shifted slightly, “Now, they’re out there arguing if it’s morale or some crap for Hai to use his time reverse on it… try to give us a second chance to save him.”

“What are your views on it?”

Jensen sighed, “I mean, I got to come back, I got my second chance – what makes me so special that I get that and he doesn’t?” He sniffed slightly, “And besides, Søren is a much better person than me, if anyone deserves a second chance…”

“Oh Nicolaj…” Will gave a frustrated sigh, fidgeting slightly as he shook his head, “Damn, this virus all I want to do right now is hold….” He looked over at Jensen, tears now spilling down his face, “but I can’t without hurting you.”

“Oh hush,” Jensen got up from his seat and, with protest from Will, pushed him over slightly so that he could join him on the bed. He snuggled himself into a hug. “This is exactly where I need to be right now, virus or no.”

Will knew there was no winning this argument, pulling Jensen even closer into a hug, trying to ignore the black flames that licked around him, and the way that Jensen flinched every time it happened, the flames ghosting themselves over the mid-laners skin, unable to touch, but wanting to consume.

“I’m sorry, I know how close the two of you were, despite public appearance.”

Jensen chuckled into the hug, gripping Will tight, “I refuse to give myself false hope but I…. I just can’t, I can’t let myself think he’s gone either… like stuck in limbo. Like when he wasn’t here there was still a chance because he didn’t know…”

He sniffed and added, “And I thought I had lost you too and I…”

“Hey, I got through this once, I can do it again – can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“I don’t want to get rid of you.” Was the muffled reply from Jensen.

Will just smiled, kissing the top of the Danes head before pulling him further down with him. With the pain and the heat of the virus crashing through both of them, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**x-x-x**

“Please, just… be blunt and honest with me – what… what are we looking at here….”

Hai took a deep breath, “I… Peter if I am honest I really don’t know. I have only used this one before but that was when it happened in front of me. I knew how long it had been, what had happened. Here, I just – I don’t know.” He sighed, “Look, discussing this, arguing about it – every second gives way for more of a chance of failure. If we’re doing this, we are doing it now.”

Ivory nodded beside him, her fur standing on end, deep brown and orange lights glinting around her. The air in the room stilled and fell into silence as the tiger moved forward, small yet steady steps towards Søren, the seemed to shift around him as he moved. 

Hai joined him, placing one hand on his spirit, the other, shaking, he placed on Søren’s forehead, breathing out deeply as he felt the pull of Ivory’s power as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The dark brown colour began to wrap around him, spinning fast as if it was some kind of shield. The shield glinted and glowed, burning bright as the brown shifted and pulsed to become bronze.

The shield grew, bursting out in size to envelope Søren and Ivory in it as well, pushing out anyone that stood close. The room watched in shock, only a small amount of them had seen the power in action before.

“Is there anything, actually anything at all that we can do to help?”

“You can’t, I can.” Trevor moved forward, ignoring the warning look from Darshan, “I’m the only one here who has a spirit and soul of the same element. I can help give more power, and hence, more time.”

Raptor appeared beside Trevor, moving over to the barrier the horse placed his forehead on it and a burst of light crashed through it – pulsating and rippling before stilling once more. The war horse was now part of the glowing shield.

Hai turned back for a split second, nodding his thanks before returning straight back to his task at hand.

The air was still for a moment, peaceful, calm, it held a weird air to it, because even those the air felt like that around the, the group felt the opposite. Dread, panic, a sense of foreboding that something was not right and that something was coming and they would be right. All colour in the room suddenly disappeared, everything turned cold – the shield flickered in and out.

“No, not now – please not now!”

“How very rude of you sir, all we want to do is say hello.”

Light suddenly flooded the room once and standing in front of them were a few familiar faced. Collectors and snatchers that they had seen before, poisoners, mind-twisters, killers…. All standing before them. The one who had spoken was a very familiar face, Eclipse’s owner, his eyes full focused on Sam, before they moved to Hai.

“Oh, how precious, look at you, trying to defy death, trying to change something that the universe has already deemed to be part of the plan.”

“You damn right we are fighting it – not like you would understand the need and want to be with someone like that!” Peter snarled the words, “Do you even know what compassion and love is?”

“I love collecting things, precious things like all of your spirits, does that count?”

“You want a fight, you have one.” Sam told the man, Eclipse appearing at his side – this time the spirit did not waver, there was no pull, no question where he truly belonged. “But if you think for one second you’re getting through us to our friends, then you are dead wrong.”

“How cute – alright boys, let’s dance.”

At these words a barrier burst up, the glinting colours telling them it belonged to Raptor. Trevor shuddered slightly as his spirit drew his power for both this defense and helping Hai. Peter put a hand on Trevor in silence, a thanks and a push to determine him to keep going.

Walking past him and the small grouping of healers that had had been shepherded to the back, towards Dennis who he clapped on the back, “Do you remember that stupid challenge we used to tease each other with?”

Dennis looked confused for a moment before grinning. Nåde popping out to sit on his shoulder. “I bet I can make a larger ice wall than you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Twister appeared beside him – when she did Dennis’s otter jumped on the gazelle’s back and the two began pushing out with their ice – creating a wall that continued to grow both in width and depth.

“Let’s make it a barrier worthy of what we’re trying to protect.”

In front of the ice wall a small group gather, those with strong spirits willing to fight off the assault as best they could, to give Hai time, to possibility give Søren a second time. Greyson stood at the front, Autumn taking up a large amount of space. The very tip of her antlers scratching the roof.

Sam and Eclipse stood beside him, no fear of the person that has tried to tear them apart, Eclipse no longer felt any pull towards the man, he would protect Sam and his friends no matter what. Zach stood at the front as well, the air sparking around him, Quinn stood in front of him, hackles raised. Hawk sat a top of his new friend giving the Lion strength with his own electricity.

“Autumn.” Greyson’s voice echoed around the quiet room, “Time for a little power boost.” The stage reared up on her hind legs, ripping a small hole in the roof – above them, inside the house, storm clouds appeared and lighting burst out of it, hitting both Autumn and Quinn. The sparks giving the two storm Spirits an extra boost.

“You are not a fighter anymore Quinn but a protector,” Zach ran a hand through the Lion’s fur, the electricity bouncing in his hands, “We fight only in defense – never to initially harm.”

The room was filled with the crackling heat of lightning and the cold chill of ice as they put up their defenses, ready to do whatever it took. And in the middle of everything the bronze shield wavered blinking in and out of existence. Sweat covered Hai’s forehead, blood dripping down from his nose as he tried to push back the blackness that was trying to wash over him.

And as he felt the twitch of the hand he was holding, as he saw the smallest movement, he tried to call out – to tell everyone to come – but a burst of pain crashed through his body, and as much as he tried to push it away the darkness overcome him, collapsing as his yell of help fell silent in the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I am back to full time work this week but I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible <3


	42. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am determined to finish this story even though writing it makes me sad D:. My boys deserve there happy ending however and this is one step closer to that. Chapter is a little shorter than normal too cause writing is hard cause FEELS.

A shockwave of pain burst through Trevor as he looked back and saw the barrier from Hai disappear. The bronze colours shattering, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hai fall to the ground, the power that had been surging around him disappeared. The AD found himself fall backwards but he never hit the ground – instead being caught by Darshan.

“Trevor! This is why you don’t push yourself right after you have just been discharged from hospital.”

“I am… no don’t worry about me, Hai, he needs help… and Søren, someone, someone needs to see if he?”

“Trev, I… I don’t if that, if that was enough.” Darshan didn’t need to tell someone to help Hai. Vincent was already on his way, Aerith jumping to life, healing threads of healing bursting forward.

And then Vincent yelled, shocked and confused as the healing jumped from Hai to Søren, flowing over the Danes body. As the shock wore off Vincent focused his eyes on Søren and yelled again, as he coughed, a shaking breath wracking his body as blood burst forth from his mouth.

“Everyone get over here now!” Vincent’s words echoed across the room and all the healers who were present moved at once, trying to block out the shock, trying to push down the burning hope. Right now, they had a job to do. They surrounded the Danish mid-laner who hadn’t woken up yet but continued to cough up blood.

Those that couldn’t heal watched, knowing that there was nothing they could do, those fighting pushed it back, knowing how costly it could be if they lost focus for just one moment.

“Peter, what are you doing – you need to go over there, you need to be with him.”

Peter glanced over to the scene, his eyes lingering before he pulled them away. “No, no I can’t… I need to he here, to help. I need to make sure nothing get’s through… plus I… I can’t, if it hasn’t worked, I can’t watch him die.”

“If it hasn’t worked… you’ll never get a chance to talk to him.” Dennis sighed deeply placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Don’t rob yourself, or him, of that chance. Go, I swear to you that I will hold them back for as long as my body is able.”

Peter engulfed him in a tight hug, “No crazy self-sacrifice okay, I don’t care to lose you too.” Peter told Twister to stay with Dennis to give the ice barrier a power boost. His whole body shook as he left Dennis’s side and made his way over. He felt completely numb by the time he sat down next to Vincent.

Vincent dripped Peter tightly on the shoulder, “Good, you need to be here.”

Peter nodded, griping Vincent’s hand tightly, “Is Hai going to be okay?”

“He will just sleep it off and Ivory will have to seclude herself for a long time.” It was Juan that answered the jungler, carrying Hai in his arms. “The same kind of thing happened last time he did it. With time, he will be okay.”

“Time…” Peter sighed, misty eyes turning to Søren, “We wish he had more of that.”

“You… you and me both…” The broken sentence came from Søren who’s eyes flashed open for a second before he closed them in pain. A cough and blood spilled from his mouth once more. “Still, I… I am glad we got some… at least.”

“Hey now, don’t talk like it’s actually over.” Jesper commented, his voice shaking, “This time – we are here for you. don’t’ give up just yet.”

“Mmm,” He opened his eyes for a moment again, seeing the small crowd around him, the multiple colours of healing threads filling his vision. “You should save some of your strength, in case anyone else gets hurt.”

To prove Søren’s point there was a crash and a cry from the front of the lounge, Greyson gritting his teeth and wiping away blood form his brow as Zach helped him back to his feet.

“They all care as much as we do. They are all fighting for this, they wouldn’t want us to slow down.” Søren went to protest this once more but stopped as Peter took one of his hands in his, the other running through his hair. “Hush. Why can’t you just accept how much you mean to us?”

“Us? What… what about, what about just you?” Søren managed to keep his eyes open this, tear and pain filled eyes staring straight at Peter, chest heaving with struggled breathing, copper tanging his mouth. He could feel himself dying again and if this was it, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to have some kind of peace of mind.

“Peter?”

“Jeg elsker dig.” The Danish, which Søren had taught him a long time ago, which he had blurted out at him then bashfully told him what it meant – came out of him Peter’s mouth drenched in tears and regret. Full of anger at himself for never saying it until now. “I… I always had. I was too much of a coward to say it. Too much of a coward to be vulnerable… but I do. I love you. I loved you then, I loved you when I said it was over… I still love you now…” 

Peter didn’t even both trying to stop the tears, leaning further in he whispered, “Please, please, be the strong person that I know you are. Please don’t make me say goodbye to you.”

There was a sudden burst of silver light at this and a loud screech echoed around the house. Uvejr appeared in the air, floating down she leaned on Peter’s shoulder leaning into him.

“Ha… well looks like Uvejr agrees with you…” Søren coughed, trying to hide his pain. “I… I will try to be strong.”

Peter nodded and, shocking everyone who was there, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Søren’s forehead. “They got you just… trust those that care about you.”

Søren nodded, reaching a hand out and resting it on Peter’s check. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, in and out. He tried to focus, to focus on the beautiful array of coloured lights, to focus on the healing instead of the pain.

**x-x-x**

“Are you alright there Greyson – distracted a bit, were you?”

Greyson grinned, “So I may have had to see if I was hearing things okay, so sue me.” 

Zach nodded, if he was honest, he was also wanted to look back, to see with his own eyes that Søren was awake. “You alright to keep going?”

“Of course, we have to keep protecting, nothing can get through.” Him and Zach were the last line of defence, Sam having to fall back after Eclipse was struck with a strong, stolen, light attack that had left the Rhino temporarily blinded.

The lightning in the room crackled, the elements fuelling each other with the over heard storm. Stag, Lion and Fox stood side by side, ready to do whatever it took to protect. Behind them the ice wall shifted and cracked as Dennis struggled to focus on that rather than the over bearing emotions that were crashing through the air.

“He’s been given a second chance, we all have, let’s make sure that it is not wasted.”

Upstairs, the temperature increased and the walls seemed to bend and melt with heat. The dragon sat curled at the edge of the bed, his bright eyes focused on the ground, feeling the battle and the emotions coming up from what was going on below him.

He could sense it, the eagle spirit was back, he was alive. But they were all still in trouble so as soon as Eric woke they would go back down, and they would finish this once and for all.


	43. Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments - I hope you all like this chapter <3 We're soooo close to our happy ending but we still got to get through a few things first, especially Eric, let's see how affected he really is after what happened....

He wanted to help, he didn’t really know how much help he would truly be but he wanted to help. He snuck out of the room, feeling content through the soul bond that he would be safe it he left him. Jensen could feel that Will was slowly healing, he could sense the virus slowly losing the battle to take over from Dawn. It was a good feeling, it was a relief to know that he could leave him alone, sleeping with Dawn and Tusmørke wrapped around him. The small eaglet had woken for a moment, giving a chirp of confusion before Jensen reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

Jensen made his way through the house, downstairs, apprehensive about what he could find, hoping for good news, to see happiness instead of darkness. The lounge was awash in yellow light when he came down, storm clouds filling the space, lightning crashed and forked all around the room.

Zach and Greyson stood near the front, looking tried and weary but not beaten. Behind them, Dennis was shaking slightly, an ice wall protecting those injured and unable to fight from the battle. It wasn’t too obvious until it came to things like this but as many spirits as they had, it was easy to forget how little offensive spirits they had.

Jensen had no idea how long he had been away from everything, confusion began to slowly creep up on him. “Fucking hell, why do I always fall asleep when the good stuff happens – know I have no idea what’s going on.”

“You and me both.” The voice came from the side and recognizing it immediately Jensen turned, not wanting it to be a dream. His breath caught in his throat and he ran forward without a second thought.

“Søren! You’re alive!” He engulfed his fellow mid-laner in a tight hug, which was return with just as much enthusiasm. “Fucking hell, don’t ever, ever do that to us again.”

“Hey, you did it to me first – remember?”

“Mmm, well I guess,” Jensen pulled out of the hug and smiled sadly, “looks like we both got out miracles, I am glad… out of us, you certainly deserve it more – ow!”

From the side, Reapered smacked Jensen on the shoulder, “Don’t say such things- stubborn idiot.”

“Ah it can’t be helped,” The comment came from Peter, who took Jensen’s place in a hug with Søren, wrapping his arms around him and burying himself as close as possible to the midlaner. “stubbornness and Danish mid-laners go hand in hand it seems.”

Søren grinned, leaning into the hug and closing his eyes in contentment. “Well, you are not wrong.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at the exchange, “Well you stopped being an idiot about this I see.”

“You’re one to talk, didn’t it take you dying to admit it as well?”

He grinned, “difference is we never really… liked each other. You two stupidly thought not being on the same team was a good enough reason to break up… honestly.”

“Can someone hit him for me?” Søren commented sleepily, “I’m way too comfortable to move.”

Reapered happily obliged, causing a pout from Jensen. Looking around he noticed over people injured or being healed as well. Trevor and Darshan were having some kind of whispered argument as Vincent rolled his eyes beside them, healing his laning partner.

Matt and Juan were literally holding Sam back, who wanted nothing more than to get back into the battle and protect everyone from Eclipse’s dark soul. All around people were on a knife’s edge, watching the fight, waiting, hoping, praying. It wasn’t until Jensen’s eyes fully focused on his jungler that he knew something was wrong.

Dennis had gone from shaking, to being on one knee, struggling to even stand.

“Dennis!” Jensen’s cry caught people’s attention as he ran forward, placing his arms around Dennis in an attempt to help keep him steady. “Talk to me, what is going on? How can I help?”

“Nicolaj?’ Dennis’s words were laced in confusion as if seeing Jensen for the first time. He blinked and breathed out deeply, the pain obvious in the waver. “I… they’re in my head, one… one of their spirits – they’re in my head and it’s burning…”

Steam was rising off the wall, fire shifting and moving on the inside of it – breaking it apart from the inside out. It began to melt, the water dripping down it onto the floor. Dennis shuddered, falling fully to the ground. Jensen was holding him as tight as possible, trying to give some kind of reassurance.

“No… no, Nicolaj… you have to run, you have to… I can’t hold it.”

Too late was the warning, the wall shattered – drenching Dennis in ice and water. Boiling water, heated from the fire that had found its way into the ice. Dennis cried out in pain as the opposing element ripped through his soul. Jensen pulled him closer, covering his body with his own as fire ripped through the room.

**x-x-x**

Eric’s eyes snapped open as he felt the burst of heat filled the room, something had happened downstairs, someone was in danger. His whole body hurt, his muscles protested and pulled with pain and his heart, his heart still cracked and pinged as he thought about what had happened. 

He didn’t deserve to call this place his home, didn’t deserve to call this his family. Not when he had let them down so many times, not when he had tried so many times to save and protect and had failed. He didn’t deserve any of it, not a smidge.

_Ignis, what is going on – can you sense it?_

_They are fighting downstairs, there is fire so much heat - they can not contain it that much… it’s burning them._

Eric stumbled to his feet at this, fear gripping him, anger, rage.

_You could take it – couldn’t you?_

_I can, but Eric… I am worried, your rage – your soul is full of hate and death, not protection you need to be careful._

_If it is a choice between them and our friends, I would gladly take that darkness on to save them. You know that, you have always known that._

_The boy with the pure and light soul, that is actually full of shadow and fire of destruction. I’ve always known dear Eric, I just always hoped that my power wasn’t so toxic. I am sorry._

_I am sorry too my friend, for asking you to make this choice._

The dragon shifted and grew, Ignis’s wings spreading to their full width, crashing and breaking through the walls of the room. Eric stumbled over to him, placing a hand on Ignis’s head. Running a hand along the glittering burning horns.

_Let’s give them hell, let them tell stories of this day, let them never dare come after people we care about again._

Ignis bowed his head, feeling the power and anger burning through him.

_Let the myth of me, the myths of dragons be one of terror and death._

They shifted and moved through the darkness, ready to protect those they caused about by destroying those that had dared to hurt their family.

**x-x-x**

The room was washed with flames and Zach tried his best to ignore the scream of pain from behind him as he struggled to stay on his feet. He couldn’t’ help himself but to look back and his heart cracked at the sight of Dennis shuddering in Jensen’s arms, burns, blistering and red, covering his body.

Further back, others with ice spirits were being shielded by those with fire and water, trying to hold back the sure of heated flame that could easily burn through their spirits. Zach was immediately taken back to just a few days ago when the house had been drenched in flames like this. Although last time, it had been a good thing, now, he knew it was not going to end well.

“Hang in there Zach.” Greyson’s voice seemed far off even though he was standing beside him, even though his hand was gripped tightly in his. “We have to be strong, for everyone else.”

_Quinn, Hawk, how are you?_

_We are okay, with the strength of us and Autumn we can endure the heat, but we cannot push it back and fight back – there is too much power behind it._

It was times like this that Zach missed Impact, his strong water spirit could gold this back in a blink of an eye. He had very found memories of the whole house being submerged one evening when someone had even tried to hurt the team with fire. But he was protecting everyone else, he was the strength that they needed and perhaps it was up to Zach to be the strength needed here.

He felt more than saw Greyson stumble beside him and he gripped his hand and pulled him even closer to him. “We’re the last lien of defence, we have to endure this.”

“No, no you don’t.” The voice came from behind them and suddenly the force of the flames stilled slightly and Zach turned to Eric, both relief and concern filling him at the sight of the young top-laner.

Ignis, larger than any of them had ever seen him, was flying in the air above them, with each beat of his wings the temperature dropped slightly.

“Eric…”

“Get behind me.”

“You don’t’ have to do this all by yourself you…”

“Get. Behind. Me.”

The words were snapped at him, fuelled with anger and it caused Zach to shiver even in the fire. He complied, pulling the shocked Greyson along with him.

_What is this Zachary, such power, such ferocity…?_

_It’s okay Quinn, he is out friend he is protecting us._

_No._ The lion appeared beside Zach and shook his mane. _There is a darkness there, a hatred… for himself, for what he feels he must do and an intent, and intent to kill._

Zach looked back at Eric, watching as Ignis landed on the ground beside him – the flames that surrounded both of them now dark, none of the bright glowing red. All of the heat was gone now, the fire now coursing through the dragon himself.

The air was still, the room was silent and Zach could see it in Eric’s eyes, in the way he held himself. A cruelty, a darkness, a power that could and would kill.


	44. True Nature of a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! :D Sorry this took a little longer to get up, I've gone back to full time work and I'm working on about three projects at once as well haha. We're almost there :D

The air pulsed with power, flickering through the atmosphere, ashen embers falling down around them as if the very particles of the air themselves were burning. But the heat itself was gone, there was nothing left of it but a memory – but the blistering burns on skins and the frightened spirts who had felt they were disappearing.

“Well, well look who finally decided to make an appearance, our crowning prize, a mythic that hides behind those weaker than him.”

“I would stop talking if I were you,” Eric’s voice seemed to echo, booming across the room and sending chills down their spines. Something had certainly changed in him, something had snapped. “Talking is what got your friend killed, you wouldn’t want to go the same way – would you?”

At Eric’s words, Ignis roared, fire dancing up and down his wings, shadows suddenly appearing behind the men that had been fighting and hurting his fiends – trapping them. 

“You my have killed in anger but dear Eric, you don’t have it in you to decide someone’s fate.”

“Really, because I’m pretty sure I’ve just figured out what a Dragon’s true nature is and it’s not good for you…”

“Eric, you don’t have to go so far – everything is okay, we are all okay.” It was Matt that spoken, pushing past those in shock to get to his best friend, now standing behind him, slowly moving forward. 

“They tried to hurt you, they tried to destroy you all, if I can do the same to them why shouldn’t I? Why shouldn’t they feel the same thing, the same pain?”

“This isn’t you,” Matt was now standing side by side with Eric, noticing that the others had walked up, slowly getting closer. “No matter what kind of twisted anger is telling you to kill that is not your nature, you are not a killer. Please, just calm down, the authorities are on their way – they will be contained, tried, we’re not here to judge what happens to them.”

Eric’s head was spinning, all he could see was fire and heat, darkness, all he could feel was Ignis, burning, angry through his soul. His words and thoughts through to the dragon were muffled, silenced by the roaring fire. He could barley hear Matt beside him and what he was saying made sense, really deep down it did. But his heart didn’t want to believe it – he had already killed someone, that made him a monster – that showed him what his soul was truly made of.

“Why would I have this power if not to judge? What then, that does… this heat make me?”

“It makes you vulnerable, it makes you human.”

Eric laughed, “Power and vulnerability shouldn’t go hand in hand.”

“Do you know who you are Eric?”

He blinked, taken back by the question, “I… no, no I don’t think I do…”

“Okay then, trust someone who does know you. Trust your friends to know you are not a killer.”

“Do these people really know you, after how much time you have spent lying to them. If you ask me…”

“No one asked you!” Matt yelled. At the same time, Ignis pounced, his strong claws pinning down all four men that were there, as well as their spirits. None of them could move, under the Dragon’s large talons.

_Do not concern yourself with any of these cowards Eric._ Ignis’s voice was finally clear and strong, surging and singing through his soul. _You should listen to your friends, maybe they are right – maybe killing down not have to be our nature._

_But Ignis, we can’t protect – we tried, and we failed._

_Yes, but maybe we need to stop trying to do everything – maybe all we need is our friends_

_But they-_

_I will take care of these, they will not go anywhere and if you… if you wish I will… dispose of them. I can do it easily but perhaps we shouldn’t be so brash?_

Eric sighed, breathing out deeply he turned to Matt, looking his best friend up and down. “How, how can you know me, how can you trust me when I lied to you? When I spent so much energy hiding who I was for so long.”

“I know your true nature Eric because the reason why you hid for so long was to protect, to save. Your intentions weren’t dark, they weren’t cruel.”

“That didn’t work too well did it, the whole protecting thing – all I could do was watch as…. Dragons are powerful – mythic’s are meant to install fear, not…”

“That is not how it works Eric,” It was Jensen that spoke, the midlaner leaving Dennis with Andy and Juan, content that the two strong water spirits could soothe the burns, as he made his wat over to Eric. “Do you know that my greatest fear is to be unseen, to fade in the back ground and not be remembered, or useful.” He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Eric’s shoulders. “And lo and behold, my very soul can disappear without a trace, taking something that I fear and making me face it. And you?”

“Me?”

“What do you fear the most?”

Eric breathed out deeply his head spinning, “I… I fear hurting the people I care about.”

“And your soul could do it in a split second.” Jensen shook his head, gripping Eric tightly. “I may not have known you for long Eric, but you have always been protecting, always been cautious. Your true nature is not malice, it’s kindness, it’s love. And in that respect, you are such much better than any of us could ever hope to be.”

Eric shook his head, “I am not a good person, not as much as some people.” He turned to look at Matt, before looking back at everyone gathered. His eyes fell to Søren, something in him shattering – his whole body began to shake as he watched Peter full over him – his legs gave out under him when reality hit him. He was alive, a miracle had happened and really – that was all that mattered, wasn’t it?

“Whoa.” Matt and Jensen both surged forward catching Eric as he collapsed, all anger and power had left him. All hardened determination gone, all Eric wanted to do was make sure he didn’t have to watch anymore of his friends die and looking over at them, maybe, just maybe he wasn’t the one to make sure that happened.

Eric gripped onto his two friends tightly, “I am not very good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Pretending to be strong, standing up on my own.”

“That’s a good thing Eric, on one should be good at that.” Matt commented with a huge grin, pulling Eric into a tight hug. “That is a really good thing cause you’re not doing this alone. This isn’t all on your shoulders, please, please you have to start believing that.”

“I always thought the reason I didn’t trust anyone with my soul was because it was full of fire… of darkness and death. I didn’t want to show that to anyone… I didn’t want to be hunted I gave all of these dumb excuses…” He shook his head, “Now, now I think it’s the opposite… I’m fragile… pressure me even just a little and I shatter.”

“We all shatter Eric, some of us are just too proud to admit it.”

Tears were streaming down Eric’s face at this, of pain, of regret – but also of relief.

_Ignis, I – I am sorry – please, please come here. I need you._

In a burst of shadow, the dragon moved and size shifted all at once. Appearing on Eric’s lap, he curled around his body and let Eric wrap his arms around him in a hug, chirping happily. 

_Eric, in think after all this time alone, all we needed were some strong people to hold is up._

_Yes I think we have both been fools._

_What about those I left unattended?_

_We are not fighting this thing alone – remember?_

At this thought there was a crashing sound that resounded around the room, powerful blasts of energy hitting a barrier, the elements bouncing off the sudden wall that appeared.

“You are too quick to forget. Here – we fight together.” Trevor, still slumped over Darshan’s shoulder glare at the would-be attackers. Raptor suddenly appeared at his side. “Make sure nothing gets through Raptor they either run like cowards, or surrender.”

“We will never surrender that Dragon is ours!”

“Then you will be running then – can’t say I’m surprise.” The energy crashed into the barrier once more at Trevor’s taunt, causing him and Raptor to both flinch in pain.

“Don’t over exert yourself Trevor.” Darshan gripped his best friend tightly. “You are still recovering.”

“You know you sound like a broken record every time you say that. I am fine.”

“He actually isn’t fine Darshan, but he just does not want to admit it.”

“Raptor!”

“You should not lie to your friends little one.”

Trevor sighed in exasperation at this, flinching as more power hit the wall. He knew he probably would have fallen over if it wasn’t for Darshan.

“Drop the barrier.”

“What – Eric… but you…”

“We can contain them until we figure out why the wolf hasn’t contacted the authorities. Drop the barrier.” Eric’s voice was calm, collected – it held a belief to it that Trevor could not ignore. He nodded to Raptor and stepped back – the barrier falling.

“So, you finally decided to fight us – dear Eric.”

“No, but I decided to finally finish this – the thing is… all these years I have been a master over shadows. But they can still entangle me, they are dangerous and you should never, ever take your eyes off them.”

They had no time to react, shadows grew and shifted all around them. The smoke solidifying, changing into ropes and chains that snaked and wrapped around them. In mere seconds those that had gathered to fight them were incapacitated, the snares were tight around their arms and legs – pulling them down to the ground. 

They yelled and cursed, trying to pull on the shadow bonds but to no avail – they could not be broken.

“You couldn’t… you couldn’t have done that any earlier?” Zach’s teasing comment echoed around the room and it sat in silence for a while before a twittering of laughter began to filter and move through the group, filling the silence with a burst of happiness.

Eric let himself fall backwards into a hug with Trevor, the AD gripping him tightly and whispering words of encouragement. Something had lifted, a weight, a responsibility, a fear he had been carrying around with him ever since he first walked through that door.

No longer would he use the shadows to hide, now was the time to longer push people away. All his life he had dreamed for friends, for a place to belong and somehow, in all the chaos, in all the fear and pain and death around him, he had found one. He had somehow protected it but more than that, it had protected him and that felt better than anything else ever could.

_Hey Eric, I think… I think we finally found home._

_Yes, we are home, this is what we have been searching for. This, is where we belong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! \o/


	45. It all Begins with an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh we're here T_T. The end of this amazing journey. thank you to everyone who has stuck through me with this, have commented and left wonderful words. I really appreciate every single on of you <3  
> I do apologize that this took longer than normal, I got distracted by some work commitments, then All Stars haha.

“I still can’t believe I missed it all – I mean who in the world sleeps through something like that?”

“You were tired and needed the rest, and really – you’re still going on about that – it’s been two weeks!”

“I missed Eric being an awesome bad-ass – again!”

Eric chuckled at this, Will pouting at him from his position wrapped in Jensen’s arms. “I am almost certain there will be more instances for you to see that – seeming literally everyone knows now.”

“That and you are a world class top laner, people will just naturally be drawn to you – to us all. No matter what.”

Eric made a face at this, “great – causing more problems for everyone – why am I not surprised.” The comment was said with less malice. Every time Eric brought it up, it concerned him less and less, slowly, ever so slowly he was learning that it wasn’t all his fault.

It was still difficult for him to stop the blame when something happened, when his friends were in danger but the danger was almost non-existent now. Ever since that final battle there had only been one incident to speak of, and it had almost been nothing in comparison to what had happened.

It had been calm, it had been nice. Eric found that he actually had time to get to know his team, to see them when chaos wasn’t happening – to just be friends, to just be a family. He found that life was pretty normal, pretty simple, pretty enjoyable when someone wasn’t trying to kill someone you cared about.

“Hey – you know what will draw people’s attention that’s not you?” Dennis poked Eric on the side, grinning slightly. The jungler still had small burns that were visible, but only really to those that knew they were there. Only time could heal such a direct attack on a soul and Nåde was almost back to full strength.

“Peter broke the internet and all the fans today.”

“Oh – how so?”

“Confirmed him and Søren are dating – first on stream they thought he wasn’t be serious but then actually on twitter.” Dennis showed them the tweet on the phone, an image of Søren and Peter together, Peter kissing the mid-laners check that was captioned.

‘Realized you all thought I was having you on – update, I wasn’t. Almost lost this idiot, never letting go again.’

“Wow, Peter really is a big softie deep down.”

“Yup, he fooled most of the pans pretty easy but once you see him in a situation like we had…” Dennis shock his head a huge grin on his face. “Well, I’m glad they’ve figured it out.”

“Mmm, stubborn Danish midlaners.”

“I take offence to that.”

Eric poked his tongue out at Jensen, “Good, you were supposed to.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “I take offence to being called stubborn by someone who is just as stubborn, if not more so, than me.”

“At least I didn’t die to get my point across.”

“Well you certainly gave it a good shot.”

Eric laughed yeah, they had him there. Too many times to count he had thrown himself head first into situations with no thought of his own safety. 

“You know, I think this team has reached its quota – no more thank you very much.”

“Whatever are you harping on about now Hartman?” Jensen poked Will in the side, teasing him with the fake bite to his voice.

“No more deathly situations, I forbid it – we have reached out limit.”

_That is a hard ask William, I’m not sure Nicolaj knows the meaning of slowing down and letting things be calm._

_Twi, I heard that!_

_I know you did – just so you know I am watching you – we have to take it easy._

Jensen huffed as the small eaglet appeared on his shoulder, pecking him playfully. Everyday that passed she got stronger and stronger. Her colours continued to returned to her as she continued to grow in size. Her ability to communicate with both Jensen and Will was becoming stronger and stronger.

“I second Twi’s thought – I am not letting you out of my sight either.”

Jensen made a face, “Does this mean you’re camping me this weekend?”

“Don’t I always?”

Jensen pouted at his before tacking Will into a tight, kissing him softly on the side of the mouth. “You stop with the getting yourself into dangerous situations too, okay – I hate having to watch you go through that and to feel it as well…”

Will just nodded, returning the soft kiss with a fierce one on the lips, before relaxing down into the hug. He rolled his eyes at Zach who wrinkled his nose at their direction.

“Eww, PDA – gross.”

Yes, Eric decided this was exactly what kind of craziness he wanted. The good kind, the happy kind, the kind that ended in laughter.

**x-x-x**

“Trevor!” Eric’s gasp of shock echoed around the hallway and he ran over to the CLG ADC, eyeing the wrapped and casted arm in concern. “That certainly wasn’t there last week – what happened?”

“Ah, it’s not as bad as it looks – some idiot who’s always had it in for me heard everything that had happened Realized I was still recovering and attacked me at home.” He shrugged, “Luckily Darshan and Huhi we’re around – they fought him off.” 

“Only after the bastard managed to break your arm.” The CLG midlaner made his way over to them. A beautiful silver and gold Swan shitting on his shoulder. “Hey Eric, I don’t think we ever officially met.”

Eric had actually lost track on who he had and hadn’t actually had a conversation with and met when it came to the LCS, it was all a weird kind of blur. Hey, yeah it’s been a bit of a mess – so you guys got into a little scuffle?”

“Yeah well Darshan actually attacked the guy – seriously you think they would have learned by now.” He chuckled, “And we fought the spirit off and got them to leave – didn’t we dear.” He ran a finger along the swan’s spine and it ruffled its feathers while chirping happily. “We might not look it – but we can take anyone that tried to hurt our friends. But yeah, Trev is out for this weekend, maybe the next one too. Broken bones are a bit iffy for healing spirits to fully heal.”

“So, you’re cheering on from the side-lines?”

“Something like that.”

“He should be home, resting.” The comment came from Darshan, who was making his way down the corridor.

“Oh here we go – where have I heard that one before I wonder.” Trevor rolled his eyes as Darshan glared at him. “I can’t get better any faster at home than I can here, in fact, I might even get to feeling better here with stronger healers.”

“He does make a point – besides, you don’t want him to be alone like this, do you?”

“Eric!” Darshan huffed the anger turning into a slight chuckle, “Who’s side are you on?”

“Me? Picking side? I wouldn’t dare.” Eric fake gasped, causing Trevor and Darshan to both roll their eyes.

“Anyway, we got to go confirm everything with the casters and such, it did after all, only happen this morning – let’s go Mister Danger Magnet.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, letting Darshan lead him, protectively, through the halls. “If that is my new nick-name I highly object.”

“You get no say in the matter.”

“Rude.”

Huhi and Eric watched them walk away, Raptor appearing behind the two – the horse proudly walking behind them, protecting their blind spot. Beside Raptor, Karamélla walked tall as well, the gazelle’s horns held raised high – ready to help in any fight that broke out.

A glint of a thread, silver and orange, air and earth, flickered between the two, sparking, twisting and turning. The glinted thread strengthened and grew with every second. 

Eric blinked, wondering why this was the first time he had noticed it. “Do, do they know?”

“Probably. It’s just never said between them.” Huhi he was grinning at the sight of his two friends walking away. “Although Soul Bonds are created through love, the love doesn’t have to be romantic. Sometimes it’s even stronger when it’s not.”

Eric hadn’t known either of them for that long but he could one hundred agree with that. “They’re some of the best people’ I’ve had the luck to met through this whole thing.”

Huhi grinned, knowing how true that was.

**x-x-x**

“So how is life now, that things have settled down. You know, as a pro-gamer on one of the most loved and well-known orgs?” Matt patted Ignis and scratched his wings as he talked. The dragon happily lapping up the attention as he jumped from Matt, Sam’s and Eric’s laps – determining on who was giving him the most attention.

They were out for lunch at a small local café – having Ignis out was something Eric was trying. He didn’t want to hide anymore. “It’s been great, I mean – the games have been amazing, I feel myself improving week by week and just… I don’t know, living with them all. It’s like having a very large extended family, it chaotic and madness and wonderful.”

“I’m glad you found it – after all you have gone through.” Sam smiled, watching as the waitress brought over their drinks – immediately being enthralled by Ignis. He chirped happily and jumped up to land on her shoulder causing her to sequel in happiness.

“Sorry,” Eric commented, bashful. “He doesn’t really get out much.”

“Oh it is no problem – he’s darling – yours?” Eric nodded, blushing, “Well you must be a special one… ah back to the grind.” She picked up Ignis and kissed the dragon on the nose, placing him back down on the table and waving at the three of them as she left to return to work.

_Eric, I like her – can we come back here all the time?_

_Sure bud, it’s about time we found ourselves a regular spot._

Ignis burst with heat at this, his happiness rushing through Eric as the dragon returned to trying to get the most attention from the three of them as they continued their conversation.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that the fall out is almost over.” Sam sighed, “As normal as living in a world with spirits can be that is.” 

“Yeah, it’s not all doom and gloom. And hey, Ivory finally made an appearance again. Hai has certainly picked up since then.”

“That’s good, I hear Søren has pretty much recovered and back to full health – pretty impressive turn around.”

“Yeah those Danish mid laners and their miraculous recovering from death.” Eric shivered, “I hope to not have to see anything of the same thing any time soon.”

“Fair, they probably don’t want to go through it again.” Matt gave his best friend a large grin. “There will always be danger, but we have each other so we will be fine.” 

Eric nodded, knowing how many people he had to help him, to hold him up, He certainly wasn’t alone and he never was going to think that again.

**x-x-x**

And now you know my story. It doesn’t end here, not really – all good stories continue, they end and begin different times, like the ending of chapters in a book – while the book continues. Because there were other threats, there always will be. But none of them defined me like his one did, not one of the other battles helped shaped me as much as that first one did.

Being truthful to people is terrifying, trusting people even more so, but I did it – I found them. People, that did not run away, people that I could tell the truth to without being shunned, people that I trust with my very soul. People I could love, that I could believe in – that I knew would do all in their power not to shatter me.

My soul is made of fire, of darkness and determination and I once hit it away. I was afraid. Afraid of being hurt, afraid of hurting others – afraid of my soul being caged, used, shattered into a million pieces that I could never talk to it again. But I am not afraid anymore.

My story will continue, our story will be told, a bot and his dragon and the people that saved him.

The story of a boy realizing that sharing and trusting people with your soul was a good thing – was needed.

Come find me in the spotlight – because I refuse to hide anymore, I refuse to use the shadows to disappear.

Instead I will use them to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, it seems to weird that this is all done now. <3  
> Next I will focus on 'Elementalist' - which I am really looking forward to. Also, keep an eye out for small one-shots or smaller stories that will be in this universe :D


End file.
